Dracos Alptraum
by iesca
Summary: Draco erwacht eines Morgens und muss mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass sämtliche Magie verschwunden ist und dann taucht auch noch ein junger Mann, der Harry Potter zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Aber wer ist James Evans wirklich?
1. Böses Erwachen

**Kapitel 1****: Böses Erwachen**

Irgendetwas kitzelte seine Nase, kitzelte ihn auch weiter, als er sich genervt, noch im Halbschlaf mit der Hand darüber fuhr. Draco brummte unwillig. Er wollte noch nicht aufstehen, es war doch noch viel zu früh und er war doch noch so müde und es war so gemütlich in seinem Bett. Durch die geschlossenen Augenlider konnte er sehen, dass es hell im Zimmer war, sehr hell, viel zu hell. Draco drehte sich genervt um und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Er hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen. Ganz sicher. Soviel hatte er auf der Party am Vorabend nicht getrunken. Zwar genug, um einen kleinen Schwips zu haben, aber ganz sicher nicht genug, um zu vergessen die Vorhänge zu schliessen. Träge und noch im Halbschlaf griff Draco nach seinem Zauberstab, der wie immer auf seinem Nachttisch lag und wollte mit einem einfachen Spruch die Vorhänge wieder verschliessen, damit er endlich weiterschlafen konnte. Dabei fiel sein Blick zufällig auf die kleine Uhr neben seinem Bett. Die einzige Uhr, die er hatte, die nicht magisch war. Sie war ein Geschenk von irgendeiner seiner unzähligen Verehrerinnen gewesen und da sie zumindest qualitativ seinen Ansprüchen entsprochen hatte, hatte er sie behalten.

Der kurze Blick zeigte ihm, dass der grosse Zeiger senkrecht nach unten und der kleinere deutlich links davon stand, schon fast im rechten Winkel. Draco sah genauer hin. Es war schon halb neun. HALB NEUN? Wieso war es schon so spät? Wieso hatte der Zeitzauber ihn nicht geweckt? Er musste doch in anderthalb Stunden an der Uni sein. Heute war schliesslich sein erster Tag und da wollte er auf gar keinen Fall zu spät kommen. Er konnte es sich schlicht nicht leisten schon gleich am Anfang einen schlechten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Nicht, nachdem es ihn solche Mühen gekostet hatte, hier, an dieser Uni zugelassen zu werden.

Erst vor drei Monaten hatte er Hogwarts mit ausgezeichneten Noten verlassen und, nach langen Diskussionen mit seinen Eltern, durchgesetzt, nicht sofort bei seinem Vater in einem der vielen Unternehmen und der Politik anzufangen, sondern zunächst an einer der vielen Magieruniversitäten zu studieren. Seine Wahl war relativ schnell auf das Ausland und den europäischen Kontinent gefallen. Amerika, was auch eine Alternative gewesen wäre, war ihm dann doch zu weit weg. Zudem entsprach es der Tradition seine Familie, dass er das Studium an einer alten und traditionsreichen Universität aufnahm und davon gab es in Europa einfach mehr und vor allem bessere. Auch machte sich ein Studium im Ausland einfach ausgezeichnet in seinem Lebenslauf.

Seine Wahl war schliesslich auf die eher kleine, aber traditionsreiche und in der Zaubererwelt durchaus bekannte Universitatis magicale Basiliensis gefallen. Die Wohnungssuche in der Stadt hatte ihn allerdings weitaus mehr Zeit gekostet, als er gedacht hätte, da seine Eltern ihm ihre Unterstützung verweigerten und der Name Malfoy auf dem Kontinent nicht halb so bekannt war, wie auf der Insel. Besonders sein Vater war der Ansicht gewesen, dass er, wenn er unbedingt studieren wollte, er selber zu Recht kommen müsste und hatte dabei die volle Unterstützung seiner Mutter gehabt.

Erst einen Monat vor Semesterbeginn hatte er endlich eine Wohnung direkt am Rhein gefunden, die seinen Ansprüchen entsprach und hatte dann noch einmal drei Wochen gebraucht um seinen Umzug zu organisieren. Für Draco war es das erste Mal gewesen, dass er in seinem Leben wirklich etwas selber organisieren und in die Hand nehmen musste und so war, seines Perfektionismus zum Trotz, doch einiges etwas schief gegangen. Aber schlussendlich hatte doch noch alles geklappt und so kam es, dass er erst eine knappe Woche wirklich hier wohnte und erst am Abend zuvor die Einweihungsparty gewesen war.

Die Wohnung hatte keinen Kamin und es schien hier auch nicht üblich zu sein, das Flohnetz zu nutzen. Das hatte er jedenfalls aus den Erzählungen seines Vermieters heraushören können. Gegen das Apparieren hatte er allerdings eine nicht erklärbare Abneigung entwickelt, seitdem er sich bei seinen ersten Versuchen zersplintert und seine Beine zurückgelassen hatte. Zwar hatte er inzwischen seine Lizenz, aber das ungute Gefühl war geblieben. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass das Apparieren seine Frisur durcheinanderbrachte und er das Gefühl hasste, das es verursachte.

Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so schnell aus dem Bett gekommen war. Es musste schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her sein. Normalerweise hatte ihn Blaise immer rechtzeitig geweckt, so dass er genügend Zeit für seine Morgentoilette hatte. Und jetzt… Jetzt hatte er nur noch eine Stunde, gut, anderthalb Stunden, wenn er doch apparierte, um sich fertig zu machen.

Also viel zu wenig. Er warf seine Bettdecke beiseite und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass sie dabei aus dem Bett fiel. Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer zog er die Shorts und das Shirt, das er zum Schlafen genutzt hatte, aus und liess es auf den Boden fallen. Die Hauselfen würden sich schon darum kümmern, so wie es der Vermieter versprochen hatte. Im Bad stellte er sich erstmals unter die heisse Dusche, um richtig wach zu werden. Wenn er etwas hasste, dann Hektik am frühen Morgen. Er brauchte immer eine gewisse Weile um wirklich wach zu werden.

Nachdem er sich eine halbe Stunde gründlich shamponiert und auch die Haare gewaschen hatte, stieg er aus der Wanne und nahm sich ein Handtuch um sich abzutrocknen. Schon vor Jahren hatte er festgestellt, dass Trocknungszauber seinem Teint nicht sonderlich gut taten und seine Haut austrockneten. Seitdem trocknete er sich nach Muggelart ab. Sein Handtuch allerdings war mit allerlei Zaubern belegt, so dass es immer flauschig und warm, sowie selbstreinigend war. Draco schob es auf die Hektik, dass ihm das Handtuch an diesem Morgen ungewohnt kühl und kratzig vorkam.

Mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften und den Füssen eine nasse Spur hinterlassend, betrat er wieder sein Schlafzimmer und öffnete seinen magisch vergrösserten Schrank. Die Kleider hingen dicht an dicht gedrängt. War das gestern auch schon so gewesen? Besass er tatsächlich so viele Umhänge, dass sogar ein magisch vergrösserter Schrank zu klein war?

Nur jetzt war keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, er musste entscheiden, was er anziehen wollte. Nachdem ihm in der Hektik mehrere Bügel mit Umhängen heruntergefallen waren und eine Robe einfach vom Kleiderbügel gerutscht und irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Schranks verschwunden war, entschied er sich schlussendlich für ein Paar schwarzer, enger Jeans und ein grünes T-shirt, worüber die lange Robe kam. Anschliessend hastete er wieder ins Bad, wobei er fast auf seinem Schlafoberteil ausrutschte, um seine Haare zu trocknen und zu frisieren.

Dazu benutzte er nun aber doch einen Trocknungszauber. Nach 10 langen Minuten waren seine Haare immer noch gleich nass und hingen in Strähnen herunter. Normalerweise beherrschte er den doch im Schlaf, warum waren dann seine Haare nicht schon längstens trocken? Irgendwie war heute einfach der Wurm drin. So konnte er doch nicht aus dem Haus gehen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte dem Blonden, dass er nur noch 45 Minuten zum Frisieren und Frühstücken hatte. 45 Minuten! Wie sollte er das schaffen? Das wurde doch sogar ohne Frühstück knapp. Aber an seinem ersten Tag zu spät kommen? Dann würde er halt doch Madam Gabrielles Allwetter Haarwachs nutzen. Er hatte zwar nur noch eine Tube davon, aber er würde es halt per Eule bei seinen Eltern nachbestellen müssen. Das konnten sie ihm nicht auch noch verwehren und ohne sitzende Frisur ging er jedenfalls nicht aus dem Haus.

Seine Haare waren immer noch nicht trocken, als er seinen Zauberstab beiseite warf und sich auf die Suche nach dem Gel machte. Sorgfältig benetze er jedes Strähnchen mit dem Wachs und legte es an seine Stelle. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er nur noch knapp 5 Minuten bis zum Vorlesungbeginn hatte. Warum klebte das Gel heute eigentlich so? Das tat es doch sonst nicht? Keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, er war schon spät genug dran. Der Blonde zog sich die Robe über, warf noch einen letzten, prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, ob die Frisur wirklich so sass, wie sie sollte und griff dann wieder zu seinem Zauberstab um sich zur Uni zu apparieren.

Er konzentrierte sich auf den Apparierplatz der Uni und machte einen Schritt. Nichts passierte. Das typische Gefühl beim Apparieren blieb einfach auf und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, befand er sich immer noch in seiner Wohnung.

Warum? Er konnte doch apparieren, er hatte seine Lizenz? (Auch wenn er erst im zweiten Anlauf bestanden hatte, aber das war Nebensache.) Warum also war er dann immer noch in seiner Wohnung? Draco versuchte es ein zweites Mal, wiederum erfolglos. Die Zeit wurde knapp. Es war bereits kurz vor 10. Eigentlich sollte er doch schon längstens an der Uni sein und ein Flohnetz existierte in dieser Stadt anscheinend überhaupt nicht und seinen Besen hatte er natürlich noch nicht erhalten. Der war wegen irgendwelcher irrsinnigen Bestimmungen am Zoll hängengeblieben.

Da blieb ihm wohl nichts andere übrig als zu laufen oder besser, zu rennen. Ein Malfoy rannte nicht! Leise fluchend schloss er die Wohnungstür hinter sich und machte sich nun doch rennend auf den Weg. Zum Glück hatte er das Allwetterwachs benutzt. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass seine Frisur tatsächlich in Form blieb.

Um 13 nach 10 Uhr* betrat er das Gebäude der Uni und hastete weiter zum Hörsaal 118. Kurz bevor der Professor die Tür schloss, betrat er den Saal und wäre am liebsten gleich wieder rückwärts hinausgegangen. Alle Plätze bis auf ein paar Klappstühle an der Wand bei der Treppe waren besetzt. Ein Klappstuhl? Eindeutig unter seiner Würde. Aber es blieb ihm nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl, als sich so würdevoll wie möglich hinzusetzen. Ein etwa 40-jähriger, hagerer Mann mit kurzen braunen Haaren und Vollbart stellte sich vorne hinter das Pult und schaltete einen komischen Apparat an. An der Wand hinter ihm erschien ein Lehrplan. Wo war sein Zauberstab und warum trug der Typ Jeans und Hemd und keine Robe? Überhaupt machte er den Eindruck, als würde er nicht viel Wert auf sein Äusseres legen. Und das sollte der Professor sein? So bekannt die Uni auch sein mochte, aber irgendwie war der Professor seltsam.

Unauffällig musterte Draco seine Komilitonen. Alle trugen sie Muggelkleider und er konnte keinen einzigen Zauberstab sehen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die meisten schienen auch den Professor nicht sonderlich seltsam zu finden und schauten aufmerksam nach vorne. Auch das Erscheinen des Lehrplans an der Wand hinter ihm, rief keinerlei Verwunderung hervor.

Inzwischen hatte der Typ angefangen zu reden und sich kurz vorgestellt. Draco hatte den Namen nicht mitbekommen, da er viel zu beschäftigt gewesen war, seine Mitstudenten zu begutachten, aber anscheinend hatte der Professor ihn gerade an die schwarze Tafel geschrieben, die er jetzt nach oben schob. Warum benutzte er keinen Zauber für solche einfachen Handgriffe? Konnte er denn überhaupt zaubern oder war es an dieser Uni etwa durchaus üblich, dass ein Squib unterrichtete? Draco kam das alles sehr seltsam vor und so langsam begann er sich zu wundern. Er war doch an der richtigen Uni und auch im richtigen Hörsaal und es war auch das richtige Datum und die korrekte Uhrzeit. Ein kurzer Blick in seine Unterlagen bestätigte ihm das noch einmal. Montag, der 15. September, 10 Uhr, Hörsaal 118 im Kollegiengebäude. Das Datum stimmte, die Uhrzeit ebenfalls und der Ort auch.

Inzwischen redete der Professor vorne an der Tafel weiter und Draco zwang sich, ihm diesmal auch zuzuhören: „Herzlich willkommen zu meiner Vorlesung zu Aussenwirtschaftstheorie und –politik." Draco schreckte auf. Die Stimme des Professors war angenehm gewesen, hatte ihn beinahe eingelullt und die leichten Kopfschmerzen gedämpft, die er nun doch hatte. Er hätte das letzte Glas am vorigen Abend, das, welches Blaise ihm gereicht hatte, nicht trinken dürfen. … Aussenwirtschaftstheorie und –politik. Da war doch etwas gewesen….

Aussenwirtschaftstheorie? Was sollte das bitte sein? Er sollte doch eigentlich in einer von Goblins und Zauberern gemeinsam geleitete Veranstaltung zu den verschiedenen Geschäftsbeziehungen von Gringotts sein. Wie kam dieser Mensch auf Aussenwirtschaftstheorie? Was bei Merlin und Morgana war Aussenwirtschaftstheorie?

Während sich das ungute Gefühl, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, in Draco immer weiter ausbreitete, fuhr der Professor fort: „Ich und mein Kollege werden uns die Vorlesung teilen, wobei ich den monetären Teil übernehmen werde und mein Kollege sich am Freitag jeweils mit den verschiedenen theoretischen Modellen beschäftigen wird. Zudem werden in der Mitte und gegen Ende des Semesters zwei Vorlesungen stattfinden, in denen wir versuchen werden das Gelernte zusammenzubringen, Übungen besprechen und Fragen beantworten um sie auf die Prüfung am Ende des Semesters vorzubereiten, die sie bestehen müssen um die Kreditpunkte für diese Veranstaltung zu erwerben."

Prüfungen? Wer hatte denn etwas von Prüfungen gesagt und was bei Morgana waren Kreditpunkte? Draco war sich sicher, dass er die Anmeldung zur Uni sorgfältig und genau gelesen hatte und da hatte nirgends etwas von Prüfungen gestanden und den Begriff ‚Kreditpunkte' hörte er eben zum allerersten Mal.

„Des Weiteren", fuhr der Professor fort, „erwarten wir von Ihnen, dass Sie die jeweiligen Vorlesungen sorgfältig vorbereiten und die entsprechenden Kapitel in Ihrem Lehrbuch durcharbeiten. Wer es sich noch nicht besorgt hat, in der Studentenbuchhandlung liegt es auf und kann dort bei Vorlage ihres Studentenausweises mit 10% Rabatt erworben werden. Übungen zur Vorlesung werden ich oder mein Kollege jeweils rechtzeitig vorher ins Netz stellen. Nachdem wir letztes Jahr den Versuch gemacht hatten dem Wunsch der Studenten zu entsprechen und Folien zur Vorlesung ebenfalls ins Netz gestellt hatte, haben wir dieses Jahr nach den katastrophalen Prüfungsergebnissen wieder davon abgesehen."

Der Professor schrieb etwas auf dem komischen Apparat und in blauer Schrift erschien etwas an der Wand, das mit drei ‚w's begann. Was meinte der Typ mit ‚ins Netz stellen'? Welches Netz? Und wie konnte man Übungen ins Netz stellen? „Ich beginne damit, Ihnen die Zahlungsbilanz, auch Balance of Payments genannt, vorzustellen." Das musste ein Irrtum sein. Definitiv. Das konnte nur ein Irrtum sein. Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, die Begriffe Zahlungsbilanz und ‚Balance of Payments' noch nie zuvor gehört zu haben. Das hatte doch nichts mehr mit Gringotts zu tun! Aber jetzt einfach aus der Vorlesung herauszulaufen? Nein, das kam nicht in Frage. Ein Malfoy hatte Würde zu bewahren, selbst wenn er sich einmal geirrt hatte und so beschloss Draco zumindest so zu tun, als wenn das alles vollkommen normal wäre.

Der Professor legte etwas auf den seltsamen Apparat und an der Wand erschien eine Tabelle. Anschliessend begann er damit, diese zu erklären, wobei seine Stimme sich anhörte, als ob er mit sich selber reden würde.

Draco hatte Mühe damit, seine Augen am Zufallen zu hindern. Vielleicht hatte die Party am Abend zuvor doch etwas lange gedauert. Ausserdem fehlten ihm sein Frühstück und der Milchkaffee. Wo war er hier gelandet? Das war doch seine Uni, oder etwa doch nicht? Warum trugen dann alle Muggelkleider und wo hatte der Professor seinen Zauberstab gelassen? Was meinte der Typ mit Prüfungen und Kreditpunkten? In welches Netz wollte er Übungen stellen und was um alles in der Welt waren Folien und eine Zahlungsbilanz?

Draco schwirrte der Kopf, seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Er hätte gestern auf der Party doch nicht soviel trinken dürfen und vor allem hätte er Blaise nicht vertrauen dürfen, als ihm dieser ein Glas mit einer seltsam grünen Flüssigkeit angeboten hatte. Er hatte ihm bestimmt irgendeinen Trank daruntergemischt. Einen Trank, der Halluzinationen verursachte. Das musste es sein.

Langsam fielen Draco die Augen zu und seine Gedanken wurden von dem monotonen Klang der Stimmer fortgetragen. Es war sicher alles nur ein schlechter Traum und wenn er aufwachte, dann würde er ganz normal in seinem Bett im kühlen Halbdunkel seines Zimmers liegen. Ganz bestimmt.

* Die Vorlesung beginnt um 10 Uhr c.t. (cum temporem), das heisst Vorlesungsbeginn ist eigentlich um 10 Uhr 15.


	2. Potter und andere Katastrophen

**2. Kapitel: Potter und andere Katastrophen**

Draco erwachte, weil ihn etwas Hartes, Spitziges direkt auf seine Wirbelsäule drückte, genau zwischen den Schulterblättern. Im ersten Moment dachte er, dass er im Bett in seiner Wohnung lag, aber dort gab es nichts Spitziges und es war nicht so hell und warm und dann fiel Draco mit einem Mal alles wieder ein. Er hatte am Morgen verschlafen und war dann an dieser seltsamen Uni gelandet, die so gar nicht, wie diejenige aussah, auf die er eigentlich hatte gehen wollen. Noch etwas verwirrt öffnete Draco seine Augen und sah sich um.

Der seltsame Professor redete immer noch, während sich die meisten Studenten fleissig Notizen machten. An der Wand waren inzwischen eine Tabelle mit Zahlen und irgendwelche andere, seltsame Zeichnungen zu sehen. Einer der vielen Studenten hob die Hand, stellte eine Frage und diskutierte anschliessend die Antwort kurz mit dem Professor. Ein weiterer Student ergänzte etwas, bis der Professor anscheinend eine zufriedenstellende Antwort gegeben hatte und mit seinem Vortrag fortfuhr.

Was hatte ihn eigentlich so in den Rücken gedrückt? Draco drehte sich um und sah eine kleine, weisse Plastiknoppe aus der Wand ragen. Sie sollte wohl verhindern, dass der Klappstuhl gegen die Wand schlug, wenn jemand aufstand und hatte jetzt sicher einen roten Fleck auf seiner makellos weissen Haut hinterlassen. Draco seufzte innerlich. Viel schlimmer konnte der Tag doch eigentlich kaum mehr werden. Ausser, wenn er Blaise in die Finger bekam natürlich. Der würde etwas erleben können, wenn es denn soweit war. Soviel war sicher.

Unauffällig sah sich Draco genauer um. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass die anderen Studenten nicht nur wie Muggel angezogen waren, sie benutzten auch kein Pergament und keine Federn, sondern Papier und dazu diese seltsamen Stäbe, die er bei einigen Schlammblütern in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Das konnte doch unmöglich die Universitatis magicale Basiliensis sein, auf die er gehen wollte?

Er erinnerte sich noch an grosse, dunkle Säle mit gotischen Bögen, kühle Gewölbe weiter unter der Erde, als er sie besichtigt hatte. Dieser Raum hingegen wirkte seltsam hell und hatte grosse Fenster, die sich allerdings unter der Decke befanden. Davor konnte man einen blauen Himmel und die gelb belaubten Kronen von irgendwelchen Bäumen sehen. Kleine Vögel flogen umher, hüpften von Ast zu Ast. Im Raum selber war es warm, fast zu warm und Draco war sich sicher, dass, wenn er auf einem der Plätze sitzen würde, wo die Sonne hin schien, er anfangen würde zu schwitzen.

Auch ansonsten war der Raum seltsam ausgestattet. Olivgrüne Tischreihen mit gelben Stühlen, die wie in einem Theatersaal gegen hinten anstiegen. Ganz hinten in der Mitte war noch ein seltsamer schwarzer Kasten zu sehen. Der Professor stand vor den Studenten vorne hinter einer Art Pult auf dem Boden. Direkt daneben stand ein weisser Apparat, der eine seltsam leuchtende Fläche hatte, auf welche der Professor jetzt wieder etwas schrieb, das zeitgleich an der Wand hinter ihm erschien. Der Apparat selber war mit einem orangen Kabel mit dem Tisch des Professors verbunden, auf dem ein schwarzes Viereck stand. Daneben lagen noch mehrere Papierstapel und sogar zwei Bücher.

Was der Professor erzählte, bekam Draco überhaupt nicht mit, so sehr war er in die Betrachtung seiner Umgebung vertieft und als plötzlich die Studenten mit den Fingerknöcheln auf den Tisch klopften, schrak er auf. Um ihn herum waren alle bereits am Zusammenpacken und verliessen laut schwatzend den Raum.

War die Vorlesung tatsächlich schon beendet? Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es Viertel vor zwölf war. Hatte er tatsächlich mehr als die Hälfte der Vorlesung verschlafen? Wie hatte ihm denn das passieren können? Draco Malfoy verschlief keine Vorlesungen, das tat er einfach nicht. Und doch war es ihm eben passiert. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie in Watte gehüllt. Er musste unbedingt zur Toilette und sein Gesicht mit eine wenig kaltem Wasser waschen, sowie einen Spiegel finden und überprüfen, ob er nicht einen zu verschlafenen Eindruck machte oder, noch schlimmer, schwarze Ringe unter den Augen hatte. Wenn er schon in der Vorlesung eingenickt war, so musste ihm trotzdem nicht jeder dieses kleine Ungeschick anmerken.

Langsam schritt er die Treppe herunter, das Gewirr um ihn herum ignorierend. Immer wieder schwappten Satzfetzen an sein Ohr. Was war das für eine seltsame Sprache. Er hatte doch eigentlich sein Dolmetscheramulett dabei. Warum verstand er dann nicht, was die Leute um ihn herum sprachen? Deutsch hatte er zu Hause gelernt, aber diesen seltsamen Dialekt verstand er nicht. Das klang eher wie eine Halskrankheit. Verwirrtheit stieg in ihm hoch. Nur nichts anmerken lassen. Ein Malfoy zeigte niemals Emotionen!

Draco hatte den Hörsaal schon fast verlassen, als er von hinten kräftig angerempelt wurde. Er konnte sich selber zwar gerade noch fangen, aber seine Tasche aus feinstem Drachenleder schloss Bekanntschaft mit dem rot gefliesten Boden. Langsam hob er sie auf und drehte sich dann, keine Miene verziehend, um, bis sein Blick auf rabenschwarzes, ungekämmtes Haar und grüne Augen fiel. Für einen winzigen Moment entgleisten seine Gesichtszüge, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und sagte mit eisiger Stimme: „Potter! Kannst du dich nicht von mir trennen?" Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass Harry Potter an der gleichen Universität wie er studieren wollte. Und doch, irgendwo, in einem winzigen Eckchen, freute sich Draco, seinen Erzfeind wiederzusehen. Wenigstens ein vertrautes Gesicht an diesem doch so fremden Ort und Potter wirkte zumindest so, als ob er ganz genau Bescheid wüsste, über das, was hier vor sich ging.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah der Andere ziemlich verwirrt aus, bevor er erwiderte: „Sorry, aber du musst mich verwechseln. Mein Name ist James. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angerempelt habe, aber ich wurde selber gestossen. Die erste Vorlesung ist immer sehr voll. Das wird mit der Zeit besser. Kommst du mit in die Mensa? Ich muss unbedingt etwas zu essen haben, bevor ich ins Proseminar muss und jetzt ist es noch nicht so voll. Du bist neu hier, nicht wahr? Mach' dir nichts draus, am Anfang ist alles noch ein wenig verwirrend. Wie heisst du eigentlich?" ging ein Wortschwall auf Draco hernieder.

Inzwischen waren sie schon die Treppe hinuntergegangen und Draco sah sich fast schon verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg um. An was für eine Figur war er denn da geraten? Jetzt hatte er in Hogwarts schon sieben Jahre Potter ertragen, da lief ihm an der Uni dessen Doppelgänger über den Weg. Er musste weg. Sofort, bevor er irgendetwas tat, was er später bereuen würde. Das war nicht sein Tag heute und nach dem Beinahe-Sturz eben konnte er nur hoffen, dass er keinen allzu derangierten Eindruck machte.

Ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen, waren sie in dem Pulk anderer Studenten die Treppe hinuntergegangen, vorbei an den kleinen Tischen mit den Stühlen, die bereits zum Grossteil belegt war. Die meisten hatten entweder Pappkaffeebecher vor sich stehen oder irgendwelche Unterlagen auf den Tischen liegen oder beides. Die Luft schwirrte nur so von verschiedenen Stimmen. Auf der Seite konnte man eine grosse Glasschiebetür erkennen, die auf eine Art Hinterhof zu führen schien. Auch hier standen Tische mit Bänken und auch hier hatten sich Studenten ausgebreitet, standen an der Tür und rauchten oder genossen einen der letzten Sonnentage des Jahres.

An der Eingangstür kam Draco endlich dazu, den Redeschwall des Anderen zu stoppen: „Ich muss noch in die Bibliothek, etwas nachschauen." James unterbrach sich, musterte ihn kurz und meinte nur: „Na dann, wir sehen uns sicher am Freitag, in der nächsten Vorlesung." Er lächelte kurz und fuhr fort: „Allerdings ist es besser, wenn du etwas früher kommst. Die Stühle an der Wand sind doch sehr unbequem." James hob wissend die Augenbrauen. „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir auch einen Platz freihalten", schlug er noch vor und als Draco nicht antwortete, rief er ihm noch ein „Bis Freitag, dann!" zu und liess ihn allein.

Draco ging die vier weissen Steinstufen hinunter und betrat den Bürgersteig. Jetzt müsste er doch eigentlich bald die magische Barriere spüren, welche Muggel von der Uni fernhielt. Aber da war nichts. Absolut nichts. Nichts, was auch nur ansatzweise darauf hindeutete, dass er einen magischen Bann durchquert haben könnte. Auch nachdem er über die Strasse gegangen war, stand das Gebäuder immer noch unverändert dort, so wie er es verlassen hatte, ganz so, als ob es keine Trennung zwischen Muggelwelt und magischer Welt geben würde. Draco erinnerte sich aber noch ganz genau an den Tag, an dem er die Uni besichtigt hatte, an das Prickeln, als er die Schilde durchschritt und das seltsame Gefühl, als anschliessend das Gebäude direkt vor seinen Augen zu verschwinden schien. Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht.

Draco kam am Eingang zu einem kleinen Park vorbei. Ein Schild am Tor verriet ihm, dass es sich um den Botanischen Garten der Universität handelte. Direkt anschliessend folgte das langgestreckte Gebäude der Bibliothek. Hinter den vergitterten Fenstern konnte er Regale mit Büchern erkennen. Endlose Reihen von Büchern. Ein kleines Paradies. Aus Dracos Unterlagen war hervorgegangen, dass sich die Bibliotheken beider Universitäten, der magischen und derjenigen der Muggel im gleichen Gebäude befanden, allerdings die magische Bibliothek im, durch einen Zauber erweiterten Innenraum der Muggelbibliothek befand und von Muggeln weder gesehen noch betreten werden konnte. Somit konnte die Muggelbibliothek von Zauberern genauso genutzt werden, wie die magische Abteilung.

Es handelte sich dabei um ein einmaliges Konzept der Universität, welche nicht nur grossen Wert auf eine ausgezeichnete magische Ausbildung ihrer Studenten legte, sondern gleichzeitig führend in der Forschung zur Integration von Muggelartefakten in die magische Welt und der Ausbildung von Verbindungspersonal zwischen den Welten.

Schliesslich hatte Draco den Eingang erreicht und betrat das Gebäude. Lautes Stimmengewirr schlug ihm entgegen, als er die Treppe hinaufging. Erst als er durch die erste Glastür hindurch war und nach einer zweiten den Lesesaal betrat, wurde es still. Ab und zu waren ein leise geflüstertes Gespräch zu hören, das Klappern einer Tastatur oder das Umblättern einer Seite in einem Buch und das Kratzen eines Stifts auf Papier. Es roch nach Büchern.

Draco stand am Eingang eines grossen Saales. In der Mitte standen grosse Tische, an denen einzelne Studenten lernten oder einfach ihre Bücher und Unterlagen zurückgelassen hatten, während sie Mittagspause machten. Direkt links von ihm stand eine Art Theke, wo eine Frau Bücher hin und herräumte. Die Seiten waren von Bücherregalen gesäumt.

An einem dieser Regale war eine Liste mit Abkürzungen angeschlagen und lange musste Draco nicht suchen, bis er fand was er wollte: das Lexikon. Es gab zuviele Sachen, die ihm hier ausgesprochen seltsam vorkamen. Die Bücher sahen alle wie gewöhnliche Bücher aus und wirkten nicht einmal ansatzweise magisch. Laut Beschreibung im Prospekt, sollte aber zumindest ein Teil der Regale so verhext sein, dass darin magische Bücher stehen konnten, ohne von Muggeln gesehen oder angefasst werden zu können. Stattdessen fand er Titel wie ‚Kindlers Literaturlexikon Band 1 – 20', ‚Langenscheidts Taschenwörterbuch Russisch' und stand schliesslich vor dem Regal mit den Lexika.

Zunächst schlug er das ‚Netz' nach, wozu er allerdings mehrere Einträge fand. Am besten schien aber noch die Beschreibung als Datennetz oder auch Internet zu passen, was ein kurzer Blick in den Eintrag Internet bestätigte. Somit war zumindest geklärt, wohin der Professor die Unterlagen stellen wollte, aber wie er an jene dann herankam oder wie er besagtes Internet nutzte, das stellte Draco doch immer noch für Probleme

Anschliessend schlug er noch die Mensa nach und erschauderte, dass ihn der Potterdoppelgänger doch tatsächlich in einen Speisesaal für Studenten hatte mitnehmen wollen. Zum Glück hatte er sich einigermassen geschickt aus der Affäre ziehen können. Lieber würde er den ganzen Tag hungern, als in einem Speisesaal Essen zu sich zu nehmen, das nicht seinen Standards entsprach.

Ganz zum Abschluss schaute Draco noch den Begriff Aussenwirtschaft nach und fand dort als Definition: „Gesamtheit aller grenzüberschreitenden ökonomischen Transaktionen, wie sie in der Zahlungsbilanz ausgewiesen werden...*" Zumindest die Zahlungsbilanz war ihm nach der Vorlesung am Vormittag ein Begriff, auch wenn Draco sich kaum etwas darunter vorstellen konnte. Dazu hatte er dann doch zu wenig genau aufgepasst und zu viel geschlafen.

Das alles klang so sehr nach Muggel. In der Zaubererwelt gab es kein Internet und auch kein Fach mit dem Namen Aussenwirtschaftstheorie und –politik. Das konnte nicht sein. Alles in Draco sträubte sich gegen diesen Gedanken und doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass eine kleine Stimmer in seinem Kopf schliesslich immer lauter flüsterte, was er eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte: Das war nicht die Universitatis magicale Basiliensis, an der er sich eingeschrieben hatte. Das musste die Muggeluniversität sein, die sich an der gleichen Stelle befand! Die MUGGELUNIVERSITÄT!

Dracos Knie gaben unter ihm nach. Langsam liess er sich an ein Regal gelehnt auf den Boden gleiten und wurde noch etwas blasser um die Nase. Wie hatte das passieren können? Er war in einem fremden Land, konnte gerade mal die Hochsprache, nicht aber den Dialekt, der wie eine Halskrankheit klang, und war an einer Muggeluniverstität gelandet. Wie hatte ihm! – Draco Lucius Malfoy! – so etwas passieren können? Ihm, der auf einen Stammbaum zurückblicken konnte, der länger war, als er gross war? Ihm, einem Reinblut, dessen Familie seit Jahrhunderten alles mied, was mit Muggeln zu tun hatte? Ihm, der seine Prüfungen in Hogwarts mit Auszeichnung bestanden hatte? Ihm, der sich an dieser Universität eingeschrieben hatte, weil sie einen hervorragenden Ruf in der magischen Welt besass? Wie hatte er einfach so an einer Muggeluniversität landen können?

* entnommen aus: Meyers Taschenlexikon in 10 Bänden, Band 1, 2. Auflage 1992


	3. Erkenntnisse

**Kapitel 3: Erkenntnisse**

Draco fühlte sich, wie wenn er ins Wasser gefallen wäre und die Wogen mit Gewalt über seinem Kopf zusammenschlagen würden, während er verzweifelt versuchte, an die Oberfläche zu kommen um Luft zu holen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und kleine, bunte Kringel begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen. Das Regal, gegen das er lehnte, begann unangenehm in seinen Rücken zu drücken und er spürte seine Sitzknochen schon fast schmerzhaft auf den Boden drücken.

Wie lange er mit dem Rücken gegen das Regal gelehnt, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt in der Bibliothek gesessen hatte, konnte er im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen, aber so langsam erwachte er aus seiner Starre und sofort setzte das Gedankenkarussell wieder ein. Irgendetwas war hier grundlegend falsch.

Wie war es möglich, dass er sich an der Muggeluniversität befand, wenn doch eigentlich hier eine der bekanntesten und ältesten Magieruniversitäten, die es auf dem Kontinent gab, stehen sollte und jeder Zauberer, jede Hexe, ganz automatisch an eben dieser magischen Universität landete, während die Muggeluniversität für Zauberer überhaupt nicht zugänglich sein sollte? Wie war es möglich, dass er trotzdem in die Muggeluniversität hinein gekommen war, obwohl es doch eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte, obwohl es magische Barrieren gab, die verhinderten, dass Muggel den magischen Teil der Universität und Zauberer den nichtmagischen Teil der Universität betreten konnten?

Ganz langsam fügten sich nun auch die anderen Merkwürdigkeiten ins Bild ein, die ihm, für sich genommen, so noch gar nicht aufgefallen waren: Die halb geöffneten Vorhänge am Morgen, obwohl er sicher gewesen war, sie geschlossen zu haben. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte er doch versucht, sie mit einem Zauber zu verschliessen, bevor sein Blick auf den Wecker gefallen war. Auch der Zeitzauber, der ihn eigentlich hätte wecken sollen, hatte nicht funktioniert, obwohl das nicht sein konnte. Schliesslich war es einer der zuverlässigsten und gleichzeitig einfachsten Zauber überhaupt, mit dem nicht einmal Vince und Greg Probleme gehabt hatten. Genau dieser Zauber hätte ihn doch um halb acht, damit er genug Zeit zum Duschen, Stylen und Frühstücken hatte, wecken sollen. Aufgewacht war er aber erst um halb neun und das auch eher durch Zufall.

Dann war da noch das Verschliessen der Vorhänge gewesen. Ebenfalls ein einfacher, vollkommen unkomplizierter Zauber, den er sogar im Halbschlaf beherrschte. Auch dieser hatte nicht funktioniert, auch wenn es im Nachhinein gesehen ein Glück war. Sonst hätte er vermutlich seine erste Vorlesung komplett verpasst und nicht nur zur Hälfte verschlafen.

Das nächste war der Haartrocknungszauber gewesen, sowie überhaupt alle gewöhnlichen Alltagszauber, die er sonst einfach ausführte ohne gross darüber nachzudenken, nicht geklappt hatten.

Und dann war da noch der Punkt, dass er nicht hatte apparieren können. Auch wenn er die Lizenz erst im zweiten Anlauf geschafft hatte, auch wenn er es, wann immer möglich, vermied zu apparieren, so beherrschte er es doch und es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, warum es nicht hätte klappen sollen. Schliesslich lag über seiner Wohnung keine Appariersperre, auch wenn er sich durchaus überlegt hatte, eine solche einzurichten. Schliesslich wollte er verhindern, dass Blaise später einmal so rein zufällig in irgendeine Situation hineinplatzen konnte, die eindeutig nicht für seine Augen bestimmt war.

Irgendetwas war hier faul und zwar fauler als faul. Alles, was er seitdem er aufgewacht war, versucht hatte mit Magie zu tun, hatte nicht geklappt.

Anstelle der magischen Uni war er in ihrem Muggelpendant gelandet. Laut Nummer und Uhrzeit war er im richtigen Hörsaal gewesen, aber hatte in der falschen Vorlesung gesessen und zu allem Überfluss war ihm auch noch dieser Doppelgänger von Potter, dieser James, der wie ein Wasserfall redete, begegnet. Was war hier nur los?

Plötzlich fühlte sich Draco unendlich müde. Obwohl er erst um halb neun Uhr aufgestanden war und zudem noch die halbe Vorlesung verschlafen hatte, wollte er sich einfach nur noch hinlegen und schlafen. Schlafen und wenn er wieder aufwachte, sollte seine Welt, so wie er sie kannte, wieder in Ordnung sein. Dann wollte er, dass ein ganz normaler Tag war, er ganz normal zur Uni apparieren konnte, wenn ihm danach war und auch seine gewöhnlichen Alltagszauber wieder so funktionierten, wie er es gewohnt war.

Langsam gelang es Draco sich wieder zu sammeln und nach mehreren Minuten fühlte er sich endlich in der Lage, den Kopf zu heben, sich umzusehen und vorsichtig aufzustehen. Zum Glück hatte niemand seinen Zusammenbruch bemerkt. Soweit würde es noch kommen: Draco Malfoy, der in einer Muggelbibliothek die Beherrschung verlor. Eigentlich konnte er froh sein, dass ihn hier niemand kannte.

Irgendwo, an einem der Tische hinter einem riesigen Berg Bücher, sah er einen vertrauten, braunen, buschigen Haarschopf. Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein. Wurde er denn von gar nichts verschont? Was machte Granger hier? Jetzt fehlte eigentlich nur noch, dass das Wiesel auch auftauchte.

Er musste weg, unbedingt und so schnell wie möglich. Am besten bevor sie ihn bemerken konnte, auch wenn das angesichts der Bücher hinter denen sie sich verbarrikadiert hatte eher unwahrscheinlich war. Aber Draco wollte kein Risiko eingehen und vor allem hatte er einfach nur noch den Wunsch in seine Wohnung zurückzukehren und das am besten so schnell wie nur irgendwie möglich. Dort konnte er dann immer noch versuchen herauszufinden, was eigentlich passiert war und wieso seine Magie nicht mehr so funktionierte, wie er es gewohnt war.

Ein unheimlicher Gedanke stieg in ihm auf: Was wäre eigentlich, wenn er seine Magie komplett verloren hätte, wenn er nicht mehr viel mehr als ein Squib wäre? Was würden seine Eltern sagen und seine Freunde? Und vor allem, was würde er dann machen? Im Geschäft seines Vaters mitarbeiten ginge nicht mehr und als Hausmeister in Hogwarts war er sich dann doch zu schade.

Nur mit Mühe gelang es Draco die Panik, die in ihm auf stieg zu unterdrücken. Das durfte nicht sein. Blaise hatte ihm sicher am Abend zuvor etwas in seinen Drink gemischt. Gab es Zaubertränke, die vorübergehend die Magie blockieren konnten? Das musste er unbedingt herausfinden. Am besten schickte er gleich wenn er zu Hause war, Severus eine Eule. Wenn es jemand wusste, dann er. Im gleichen Moment fiel Draco wieder ein, dass Professor Snape im Endkampf ums Leben gekommen war und er ihn überhaupt nicht mehr fragen konnte. Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Er musste hier raus, raus aus dieser Bibliothek und weg von der Uni. Am besten nach Hause und dann dort als erstes herausfinden, was eigentlich los war. Und wenn Blaise ihm tatsächlich einen Trank untergejubelt hatte, dann konnte er etwas erleben.

Mit eiligen Schritten verliess Draco die Bibliothek, diesmal nicht darauf achtend, dass es alles andere als elegant und würdevoll aussah, wie er die Treppen herunterrannte, sich kurz umblickte und dann auf den Botanischen Garten zustrebte. Dort angekommen, blickte er sich kurz um. Er war allein. Perfekt. Draco konzentrierte sich auf das Bild seiner Wohnung vor seinem inneren Auge, nahm seinen Zauberstab und machte einen Schritt. Noch bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete, wusste er, dass es nicht geklappt hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er hier nicht apparieren. Bei Merlin und Morgana. Er würde wieder zu Fuss gehen müssen.

Der Rückweg zu seiner Wohnung kam Draco um einiges länger vor, als der Hinweg und so hatte er jede Menge Zeit, sich umzublicken. Die Stadt sah eigentlich immer noch so aus, wie er sie kennen gelernt hatte.

Vom Botanischen Garten aus überquerte er den Platz an dessen oberem Ende das Hauptgebäude der Uni stand. Grosse Bäume verteilten sich auf der Rasenfläche, die von sternförmig sich in der Mitte treffenden Wegen unterteilt war. Direkt an der langen, weisslich grauen Fassade mit den grossen Fenstern standen seltsame Drahtgestelle mit zwei Rädern, die Draco so noch nie gesehen hatte. Gleich gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite der Strasse, stand eine kleine Kirche. Alles wirkte im Vergleich zu London sehr klein und eng. Allerdings waren die Häuser nicht so hoch, dass sie einem das Gefühl vermittelten, gleich von ihnen erschlagen zu werden. Rechts von der Kirche, ein wenig den Berg hinauf, kam Draco an einem seltsamen Kaffee vorbei. Einige Tische standen direkt auf dem Bürgersteig, während im Schaufenster Bücher ausgestellt waren. ‚Karger Libri' las er an der Tür. Gleich danach folgte eine weitere Buchhandlung in deren Fenster Bücher mit Titeln wie ‚Einführung in das Strafrecht', ‚Obligationenrecht' und ähnlichem lagen.

Ein grüner Bus fuhr an Draco vorbei und hielt etwas weiter oben, kurz vor einer Kreuzung, über die ein winziger, grüner Zug fuhr. Alles wirkte sehr klein und eng, aber gleichzeitig auch irgendwie niedlich, wie bei einem Puppenhaus. Draco lief an einem grossen, dunkelroten Gebäude vorbei, über dessen Dach die Silhouette eines Mannes ragte, der auf einem Balken balancierte. Draco ging an der grossen weissen Tür mit den Glasfenstern vorbei. Der Bürgersteig vor der Tür war gedeckt, während rechts seltsame, grosse blaue Metallcontainer einem die Sicht auf die Strasse nahmen. Daneben standen wieder Massen der seltsamen Drahtgestelle.

Draco ging nach links und fand sich nur wenig später in einer schmalen Altstadtgasse wieder. Es ging steil bergab und die Gasse bestand zur Hälfte aus flachen Stufen. Schliesslich erreichte Draco eines der typischen Altstadthäuser. Die Holztür mit den gusseisernen Verzierungen lag fast ein wenig versteckt in einer Nische und schloss, wenn man sie nicht extra hinter sich zuzog nicht richtig. Eine ausgetretene, knarrende Holztreppe führte in den ersten Stock. Durch ein kleines Fenster, das auf einen begrünten Hinterhof ging, fiel eine wenig Licht ins Treppenhaus.

Endlich erreichte Draco seine Wohnung. Als er die altmodisch verschnörkelte Klinke drückte, ging die Tür mit einem leisen Klick auf. Sie war nicht abgeschlossen. Nicht abgeschlossen? Er war sicher, dass er am Morgen, bevor er die Wohnung verlassen hatte, den automatischen Schliesszauber aktiviert hatte. Selbst wenn er in Eile gewesen war, aber den Schliesszauber hatte er ganz sicher nicht vergessen.

Moment mal... Der Schliesszauber hatte nicht funktioniert, genauso wie alle anderen Zauber an diesem Tag auch nicht funktioniert hatten. Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in Draco auf. Seine Wohnung war nicht verschlossen gewesen und er war den ganzen Vormittag unterwegs gewesen. Was, wenn sich jemand in der Wohnung befand? Ein Einbrecher oder Dieb? Ohne seinen Zauberstab konnte er sich nicht verteidigen.

Vorsichtig betrat Draco die Wohnung und sah sich um. Auf den ersten Blick schien alles so zu sein, wie er es am Vormittag verlassen hatte. Erst nachdem Draco seine Tasche abgestellt und das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, stachen ihm die vielen kleinen Details ins Auge, die anders waren.

Das Erste, augenscheinliche: Seine Eule war weg. Und zwar komplett. Weder seine Eule, noch ihr Käfig und auch nicht die angebrochene Packung mit den Eulenkeksen waren irgendwo zu sehen. Dann die Bilder an den Wänden. Wo bis vor kurzem noch Zauberer von den Wänden gewinkt und gelächelt hatten, wenn man sie Anblicke, waren sie jetzt wie erstarrt. Da hingen plötzlich Kunstdrucke von Malern, die Draco völlig unbekannt waren, anstelle der ursprünglichen Bilder. Nur bei wenigen konnte er sich ganz dunkel daran erinnern, dass er schon einmal irgendwo von den Namen gehört oder gelesen hatte. Auch das Portrait von ihm mit seinen Eltern wirkte wie eingefroren.

Auf einem kleinen Tisch direkt an der Wand stand ein seltsamer, weissgrauer Kasten mit nummerierten Tasten, daneben lag ein kleines Buch mit dunkelgrünem Ledereinband. Als er es durchblätterte, fand er in seiner Schrift geschriebene Namen und danebenstehende Nummern vor. Er legte das Buch zurück auf den Tisch. Ansonsten schien sich aber in seinem Wohnzimmer nichts verändert zu haben.

Draco ging durch die Tür zu seiner linken in sein Arbeitszimmer. Der Schreibtisch war immer noch tadellos aufgeräumt, allerdings lagen nun keine Federn mehr neben der Schreibfläche, sondern die seltsamen Stäbe, die er schon vormittags in der Vorlesung gesehen hatte.

Auf einem kleinen Ausziehtisch neben dem Schreibtisch lag ein flacher, schwarzer Kasten mit glänzender Oberfläche, den man wahrscheinlich aufklappen konnte. Am unteren Rand leuchteten zwei kleine blaue Lichter. Irgendwie hatte er gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit demjenigen, den er in der Vorlesung auf dem Pult seines Professors gesehen hatte. Draco ging zum Tisch und klappte ihn auf.

Eine schwarze, spiegelnde Fläche blickte ihn an, darunter Tasten mit Buchstaben, Zahlen und Symbolen. Draco klappte den Kasten wieder zu und ging weiter in die Küche. Auch hier schien auf den ersten Blick alles wie zuvor zu sein. Doch dann entdeckte er gleich mehrere seltsame Dinge: Dort, wo der Herd gewesen war, befand sich nun nur noch eine viereckige, schwarze Fläche mit eingezeichneten Kreisen und vier seltsamen Symbolen an der Seite. Er konnte allerdings Plus- und Minuszeichen ausmachen. Der Kühlschrank gab brummende Geräusche von sich und auf dem Regal stand eine seltsame Maschine mit Wassertank und zwei Knöpfen, von denen der eine das Symbol einer Tasse zeigte. Daneben lag in einer Plastikhülle ein Set mit Kapseln in unterschiedlichen Farben.

Draco ging weiter in sein Schlafzimmer. Das Bett war immer noch so unordentlich, wie er es am Morgen verlassen hatte. Auch seine Kleidung lag noch so auf dem Boden, wie er sie in der Hektik hatte fallenlassen. Hier hatte sich scheinbar am wenigsten verändert. Zögernd öffnete Draco seinen Kleiderschrank, der ihm am Morgen im Nachhinein gesehen doch sehr klein vorgekommen war und tatsächlich: Sein magisch erweiterter Schrank war geschrumpft. Seine Kleidung hing dicht an dicht und der innen wie aussen gleich grosse Schrank schien aus allen Nähten zu platzen. Was war hier geschehen?

In der Wohnung war es seltsam still. Aus der Küche war das gedämpfte Brummen des Kühlschranks zu hören, im Schlafzimmer das regelmässige Ticken des Weckers.

Einer Eingebung folgend ging Draco zurück zur Wohnungstür. Innen steckte ein Schlüssel. Hatte er nicht, als er das Haus betreten hatte, eine Reihe seltsamer Kästen gesehen, an denen unterschiedliche Namen standen? Vielleicht sollte er hinunter gehen und schauen, ob er auch so einen Kasten hatte. Draco nahm sich seinen Schlüssel, kontrollierte diesmal zwei Mal, ob die Wohnungstür tatsächlich abgeschlossen war und ging die Treppe wieder hinab. Das Holzgeländer war bereits so abgegriffen, dass das Holz ganz glatt war.

Die schwere Haustür quietschte ein wenig als er sie öffnete und tatsächlich, an einem der Kästen stand sein Name und einer der Schlüssel passte auch. In seinem Innern fand er drei Briefe. Einer war sehr dick und trug gross die Aufschrift ‚', einer schien von irgendeiner Organisation zu kommen und hatte in einer Ecke ein Kreuz und die Aufschrift ‚Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe' und einer kam von seinen Eltern. Seit wann schickten ihm seine Eltern ihre Briefe nicht mehr mit Eulen? Die Briefe in der Hand kehrte er in die Wohnung zurück. Sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, öffnete er den Brief seiner Eltern und zog ein gefaltetes Pergament hervor.

_Lieber Draco_

_Wir hoffen, dass du dich bereits ein wenig eingelebt hast und __fleissig lernst. Wir haben vor ein paar Tagen einen Brief vom Ministerium bekommen, dass es anscheinend auf dem Kontinent Probleme mit der Magie geben könnte. Wir hoffen natürlich, dass dich das nicht betrifft, aber da du in einer alten und sehr magieträchtigen Stadt bist, dürften sich die Probleme nicht auf dich auswirken. Ich und Vater freuen uns, bald wieder von dir zu hören._

_In Liebe Mutter_

Draco liess den Brief sinken und wurde blass. Magieprobleme? So konnte man es vielleicht auch nennen. Fakt war wohl eher, dass es überhaupt keine Magie mehr gab. Die Erkenntnis brauchte eine Weile um sich zu setzen, doch dann traf es ihn beinahe wie einen Schlag und er musste sich setzen. ES GAB KEINE MAGIE MEHR! Er war nicht nur an einer Muggeluniversität gelandet und lebte in einer Muggelstadt, nein, er WAR ein Muggel! Kein Squib in einer magischen Welt, viel schlimmer, ein Muggel!


	4. Post vom Ministerium

**Kapitel 4: Post vom Ministerium**

Einige Minuten sass Draco einfach nur auf dem Sofa, starrte den Brief seiner Mutter an und versuchte zu begreifen, was diese Erkenntnis für ihn bedeutete. Es gab keine Magie mehr. Galt das für alle oder nur für ihn? Er war an einer Muggeluniversität gelandet. Keine Magie mehr.

Gedankenfetzen schwirrten durch Dracos Kopf. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte einen davon zu erwischen, entzog er sich ihm sofort wieder und liess ihn nur noch verwirrter zurück. Für einen Augenblick drohte ihm schwindlig zu werden, schien der Tisch anzufangen sich zu drehen. Instinktiv klammerte sich Draco an der Tischkante fest und atmete tief durch. Er musste ruhig bleiben. Wenn er in Panik geriet, dann brachte ihm das überhaupt nichts. Davon würde die Magie auch nicht zurück kommen. Er zwang sich langsam einzuatmen und wieder auszuatmen. Einatmen und ausatmen. Mit der Zeit spürte Draco, wie er ruhiger wurde und sich auch seine Gedanken nicht mehr so sehr im Kreis drehten, wie noch vor wenigen Minuten.

Draco hatte gerade den Entschluss gefasst, dass es ihm wahrscheinlich helfen würde, einfach alles aufzuschreiben, was er erlebt hatte und welche Erkenntnisse er gewonnen hatte, als es an der Tür klingelte. Der schrille Ton liess ihn in die Höhe fahren und sich im ersten Moment verwirrt umsehen, bevor Draco realisierte, dass es soeben an der Tür geklingelt hatte. Nur zu genau erinnerte er sich noch daran, dass ihm der schrille Klang der Klingel schon beim Einzug nicht gefallen hatte, so dass er sie so verzaubert hatte, dass sie wie ein angenehmes Glockenspiel klang. Normalerweise müsste jetzt eigentlich eine der Hauselfen die Tür öffnen, aber da diese anscheinend mit der Magie verschwunden waren, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als das selber zu tun.

Direkt neben der Tür an der Wand fand sich ein weisser Kasten mit zwei Knöpfen und einer Runden Öffnung, über der ein Gitter lag. Auf dem einen Knopf war ein Schlüssel abgebildet, auf dem die groben Umrisse eines Gesichts mit zwei seltsamen Bögen vor dem Mund. Draco überlegte kurz. Im gleichen Moment schrillte wieder die Klingel. Wer auch immer unten an der Tür stand, war nicht sonderlich geduldig. Der Schlüssel bedeutete wahrscheinlich, dass man, wenn man auf den Knopf drückte, damit irgendeine Tür öffnen konnte. Das andere Symbol könnte irgendetwas mit Sprechen zu tun haben.

Versuchsweise drückte Draco beide Knöpfe. Irgendwo, weiter unten im Haus hörte er ein Summen und anschliessend das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür. Irgendjemand schien das Haus betreten zu haben. Draco öffnete seine Wohnungstür und hörte wenig später, wie jemand durchs Treppenhaus rief: „Poscht!" Was genau den Ausschlag gegeben haben mochte, konnte Draco nicht sagen, aber aus irgendeinem, ihm absolut rätselhaften Grund ging er die Treppe hinunter zur Haustür.

Unten in der Eingangstür stand ein Mann in einer hässlichen grau-gelber Uniform, der ihm freundlich lächelnd ein Packet entgegenhielt. „Grüezi. Sind sie Draco Malfoy? Ich hett es Päckli für sie. Wenn Sie denn bitte do würde unterschribe." Einen Augenblick starrte Draco den Mann einfach nur an, doch dann gelang es ihm, sich zumindest wieder ansatzweise zusammenzureissen. Was hatte der Mann gesagt? Ausser seinem Namen hatte Draco überhaupt nichts verstanden und doch legte sich wieder seine beherrschte Maske über sein Gesicht, als er mit kühler Stimme: „Was?" fragte.

Der Mann schien es irgendwie gewohnt zu sein, dass er nicht verstanden wurde und wiederholte daher mit einem starken Akzent die Frage, ob er Draco Malfoy sei. Als Draco bejahte, hielt er ihm das Päckchen hin und einen kleinen grauen Kasten mit grauem Plastikstab. „Wenn Sie dann bitte hier unterschreiben würden." Der Stab fühlte sich seltsam in der Hand an und rutschte über die glatte Oberfläche, als Draco in grossen, geschwungenen Buchstaben seine Signatur auf die Fläche malte. Seltsamerweise schien der Stab überhaupt nicht so, wie eine Feder zu schreiben. Stattdessen erschienen wie von selbst auf der glatten Oberfläche die Buchstaben, die Draco geschrieben hatte.

Bevor Draco auch nur richtig realisieren konnte, was das gewesen war, hatte sich der Mann auch schon wieder verabschiedet und mit dem Päckchen in der Hand in der offenen Eingangstür stehen zurückgelassen. Immer noch fassungslos schloss Draco langsam die Tür und ging mit langsamen Schritten die Treppe wieder hinauf in seine Wohnung. Die Tür fiel mit einem Knall hinter ihm ins Schloss, als er langsam Richtung Wohnzimmer ging. In seinem Kopf hatte nur eine einzige Frage Platz: Wer um alles in der Welt schickte ihm ein Päckchen auf dem Muggelweg?

Draco setzte sich auf die Couch und stellte das Päckchen vor sich auf den Tisch. Eine einfache, flache Kartonschachtel, die Kanten mit durchsichtigen Streifen verklebt. Unten rechts, auf einer weissen Etikette, standen sein Name und seine Adresse. Zögernd nahm Draco das Päckchen wieder in die Hand. Für seine Grösse war es relativ schwer. Irgendwo musste es doch einen Absender haben, aber ausser seiner eigenen Adresse war nichts zu finden, das auf den Absender hätte Rückschlüsse zulassen können. Auf schwarze Zauber testen konnte er es nicht, aber wenn hier keine Magie funktionierte, dann würde das sicher auch für das Päckchen gelten das hiess, dass er es ohne Bedenken öffnen konnte.

Draco löste vorsichtig die Klebestreifen mit denen der Deckel verklebt war und hob diesen ganz leicht an. Unter einem mehreren zerknautschen Papierbögen war das weiss eines offiziell aussehenden Briefumschlags zu sehen. Draco klappte den Deckel ganz auf und entfernte die Papierbögen, bevor er den Brief herausnahm und ihn einmal von allen Seiten betrachtete.

Auf dem dicken, weissen Papier war wiederum kein Absender zu finden. Nur unten rechts standen wieder sein Name und seine Adresse. Draco löste vorsichtig die Umschlagslasche an ihrer Gummierung und zog ein dickes, einmal gefaltetes Pergament hervor. Einen Augenblick drehte er es unschlüssig in den Händen. Die Qualität des Pergaments deutete auf einen Brief aus dem Ministerium hin, aber warum sollte das Ministerium ihm Post auf dem Muggelweg schicken?

Es hatte doch so viele andere Möglichkeiten. Warum hatte es keine Eule geschickt? Eulen flogen doch auch in Muggelgegenden? Oder hing das damit zusammen, dass es überhaupt keine Magie mehr gab und somit auch magische Tiere wieder zu normalen Tieren wurden? Aber was sollte das Ministerium von ihm wollen, dass es für notwendig befunden worden war, ihm ein eigenes Päckchen mit einem Brief zu schicken? Immer noch etwas zögernd entfaltete Draco das Pergament.

_Sehr geehrter Herr Malfoy_

_Es tut uns ausserordentlich leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass sich aufgrund gewisser kosmischer Verschiebungen ein kleines Problem mit der Magie auf dem Kontinent ergeben hat. _

_Das Ministerium ist bereits darum bemüht, eine Lösung zu finden und ersucht Sie daher darum, Ruhe zu bewahren. Leider müssen wir Ihnen aufgrund gewisser Tatsachen mitteilen, dass die Magie vorübergehend nicht einsatzfähig ist. Da gewisse Probleme auftreten könnten, falls Sie versuchen ohne Ihre Magie nach Malfoy Manor zurückzukehren, möchten wir Sie ersuchen an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben und alles weitere dem Ministerium zu überlassen. _

_Die zuständigen Abteilungen tun alles, was in ihrer Macht steht und haben die Lage unter Kontrolle. Da wir allerdings beim derzeitigen Stand der Dinge nicht genau einschätzen können, wie lange es dauert, bis gewisse Probleme behoben wieder sind, möchten wir Sie ersuchen, sich an die Welt anzupassen, in der Sie leben. Um Ihnen den Übergang zu erleichtern, haben wir uns erlaubt, einige Anpassungen vorzunehmen. Das Ziel sollte sein, dass Ihnen die Anpassung gelingt, ohne dass die Muggel Verdacht schöpfen._

_Zu diesem Zweck haben wir Ihnen ein Konto bei der nächsten Bank eingerichtet, wohin Ihnen regelmässig ein gewisser Betrag aus Gringotts überwiesen wird. Die Unterlagen dazu werden Sie in den nächsten Tagen erhalten gemeinsam mit ihren Ausweispapieren und weiteren Dokumenten erhalten. Des Weiteren haben wir Ihre Wohnung mit der nötigsten Technik ausgestattet, damit Sie Ihre Studien an der Universität fortsetzen können. Diese beinhaltet unter anderem ein Telefon, ein tragbares Telefon, einen tragbaren Computer, sowie eine Kaffeemaschine. Ebenso wurden Küche und Badezimmer an eine Muggelwohnung angepasst. Die Bedienungsanleitungen zu den einzelnen Geräten finden sie beiliegend. _

_Da Sie in Hogwarts keine Muggelkunde belegt haben, liegt diesem Brief ein Handbuch bei, welches Sie sorgfältigst durcharbeiten sollten. Bei Fragen stehen Ihnen die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums selbstverständlich zur Verfügung._

_Das Ministerium wird Sie informieren, sobald Sie Ihre Magie wieder wie gewohnt benutzen können._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_S. Abott (Stellvertretender Leiter der Abteilung für Beziehungen mit der Muggelwelt)_

Draco las den Brief ein zweites Mal, langsam und sorgfältig, bevor er ihn langsam auf den Tisch legte. Es gab also tatsächlich keine Magie mehr. Zumindest nicht hier, wo er sich aufhielt. Das Ministerium hatte keine Ahnung, geschehen war und versank wieder in Verleugnung und Nichtstun, so wie es das schon bei der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords getan hatte. Stattdessen erwartete es auch noch, dass er sich anpasste, sich an ein Leben als Muggel anpasste. Er war Draco Malfoy. Ein reinblütiger Zauberer. Er konnte nicht als Muggel leben und doch gab es anscheinend keinen Weg, wie er vorzeitig nach Hause hätte zurückkehren können. Nicht einmal seine Eltern unterstützten ihn, was das betraf.

Draco stöhnte auf und wendete sich wieder dem Päckchen zu. In eine dünne Folie eingeschweisst lag dort über einem weiteren, dicken Briefumschlag ein doch eher dünnes Buch mit dem Titel: ‚Gestrandet in der Muggelwelt – ein Überlebensführer'.

Er entfernte die Folie und legte sie zu dem Poltermaterial auf den Tisch, bevor er zögerlich das Buch aufschlug um einen Blick auf das Inhaltsverzeichnis zu werfen. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, das Buch zu lesen, aber eigentlich hatte er keine Wahl. Nicht, wenn er irgendwie zu Recht kommen wollte und das musste er offensichtlich. Ob ausgerechnet ein Buch vom Ministerium dabei eine Hilfe sein würde, musste sich erst noch herausstellen.

Ganz oben fand sich ein Kapitel mit dem Titel ‚Essen und Trinken - Wie funktioniert die Küche?' gefolgt von ‚In-Style oder Out-Style – Mode und Stil', ‚Die Sache mit dem Strom', ‚Kommunikation und Information – die Weiten des Internets', ‚Fortbewegung ohne Besen und Flohpulver', ‚Warum Muggel keine Eulen brauchen – Geld- und Postwesen', ‚Ein kleiner Pieks tut nicht weh – die Sache mit der Gesundheit' und als letztes, ganz klein: ‚Kleine, bunte Pillen – Verhütung auf Muggelart'. Draco warf das Buch auf den Tisch und liess sich mit einem Seufzer, der schon eher wie ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen klang, zurückfallen. Irgendjemand musste ihn wirklich hassen. Schon alleine die Titel der einzelnen Kapitel liessen darauf schliessen, dass, wer auch immer das Buch verfasst haben mochte, wohl nicht alle Kessel im Schrank gehabt haben konnte.

Sicher war für die idiotischen Titel irgend so ein unfähiger Depp aus der Muggelabteilung des Ministeriums verantwortlich. Eigentlich konnte er dann nur hoffen, dass die Informationen tatsächlich der Wirklichkeit entsprachen. So ganz traute er den Ministeriumsfritzen nicht über den Weg.

Draco seufzte erneut. Viel wichtiger war im Moment die Frage: Was sollte er jetzt tun? Zurück konnte er nicht mehr und er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie die Idioten im Ministerium Wetten abschlossen, wie er sich in der Muggelwelt halten würde. Durch seinen Vater war er leider bekannt wie ein bunter Hund und Draco wusste genau, dass die allermeisten nicht gerade positiv von ihm dachten, dass er den Ruf hatte, ein Feigling zu sein und sich vor sämtlichen Schwierigkeiten zu drücken.

Seine Eltern waren diesmal anscheinend nicht bereit, ihm zu helfen, auch wenn hierfür wahrscheinlich in erster Linie seine Mutter verantwortlich war. Sie hatte noch vor seiner Abreise zu ihm gesagt, dass er nun würde auf eigenen Füssen stehen müssen und keine Hilfe von ihnen zu erwarten hätte. Er hätte sich ausgesucht gegen ihren ausdrücklichen Willen ins Ausland zu gehen, jetzt müsse er sehen, wie er zu Recht käme.

Das gab den Ausschlag. Entschlossen setzte sich Draco auf. Er war zwar in der Muggelwelt gefangen, konnte keine Magie verwenden und wusste nicht, wann er würde zurückkehren können, aber er würde es nie – niemals! - zulassen, dass sich irgendwelche unfähige Ministeriumsschleimkriecher über ihn, einen Malfoy, würden lustig machen können. Seine Eltern wollten ihm nicht helfen? Gut, er würde auch ohne sie zu Recht kommen.

Er musste in der Muggelwelt leben? Gut, dann würde er eben der perfekteste, vollkommendste, bestaussehendste und genialste Muggel werden, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Er würde sich so gut anpassen, dass niemand mehr auch nur ansatzweise auf die Idee würde kommen können, dass er jemals irgendwo anders als in der Muggelwelt gelebt hatte.

Er war immer noch Draco Malfoy und es gab nichts und niemanden in dieser und auch in keiner anderen Welt, mit dem er nicht fertig wurde. Mal abgesehen von Potter vielleicht. Und er würde schon mal gar nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand auch nur ansatzweise die Möglichkeit hatte, den Namen Malfoy zu beflecken und in den Dreck zu ziehen. Nicht, nachdem es seinem Vater nur mit Müh und Not gelungen war, ihn nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords wieder reinzuwaschen.

Draco legte das Buch beiseite und nahm den Umschlag aus dem Päckchen und öffnete ihn. Als Erstes viel ihm ein kleines, schmales rotes Büchlein mit lauter kleinen Kreuzen entgegen. Auf dem Einband stand in fünf verschiedenen Sprachen das Wort ‚Reisepass' zu lesen. Als er es aufschlug, starrte ihm von einer Plastikseite sein unbewegtes Foto entgegen. Daneben standen sein Name, Haar- und Augenfarbe, Geschlecht und Grösse, sowie etwas, das er nur mit Mühe als Heimatort übersetzen konnte. Ganz vorne lag ein kleines, gefaltetes Stück Papier. Die Schrift war die gleiche, wie auch schon im Brief vom Ministerium.

_Hiermit halten Sie Ihren neuen Ausweis in den Händen. Der Einfachheit halber, haben wir uns dazu entschieden, Ihnen Ihren Ausweis in dem Land ausstellen zu lassen, in dem sie sich jetzt befinden. Sie sind somit vorübergehend Staatsangehöriger in dem Land, in dem sie sich aufhalten. In der Mitte des Passes finden Sie zudem Ihre Identitätskarte, die Sie immer bei sich tragen sollten._

Draco blätterte den Pass durch und tatsächlich fiel ihm eine kleine, blaue Karte, wiederum mit seinem Foto und Namen entgegen. Neben dem Pass fand er noch eine Informationsbroschüre über die Stadt, einen kurzen Brief der magischen Stadtregierung, die Immatrikulationsbestätigung für die Universität, sowie seinen Studentenausweis, sowie einige weitere Papiere.

Nach kurzem Überlegen legte Draco die Dokumente und Briefe zusammen mit dem Pass auf einen Stapel, schob die Identitätskarte und den Studentenausweis in seine Geldbörse und nahm wieder das Buch vom Tisch. Zumindest das Vorwort würde er noch versuchen zu lesen.

_Die Ministeriumsabteilung für Muggelangelegenheiten freut sich ausserordentlich, dass Sie sich für ‚Gestrandet in der Muggelwelt- ein Überlebensführer' entschieden haben und gratuliert Ihnen zu Ihrem wohlüberlegten Kauf. _

Das fing ja schon gut an. Einen kurzen Augenblick war Draco versucht, das Buch ungelesen auf den Tisch und später aus dem Fenster zu werfen, doch da es zumindest im Moment seine einzige Quelle darstellte, um etwas mehr über die Muggelwelt zu erfahren, konnte er sich gerade noch davon abhalten und las stattdessen weiter.

_Die Muggelwelt ist anders, als die Welt, in der sie bisher gelebt. Wie anders, werden sie mit der Zeit erfahren. Allerdings kann Ihnen bereits jetzt gesagt werden, dass die Muggel, trotz ihres offensichtlichen Mankos zu sehr interessanten Lösungen gekommen sind, um ihren Alltag zu bewältigen. Selbstverständlich erhebt dieser Führer keinen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit, aber die wichtigsten Bereiche werden soweit abgedeckt, dass es Ihnen nach ausführlichem Studium möglich sein sollte, weiteren Fragen selbstständig nachgehen zu können. _

_Wir wünschen Ihnen viel Vergnügen und eine angenehme Lektüre._

Gerade als Draco das Vorwort fertig gelesen hatte und überlegte, ob er sich nicht gleich mit dem ersten Kapitel beschäftigen sollte, hörte er in der Ferne eine Kirchturmuhr zwei Mal schlagen. Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker bestätigte ihm, dass es bereits zwei Uhr war.

ZWEI UHR?

Er hatte eine Vorlesung um zwei. Nach dem Vormittag wusste er zwar, dass die Vorlesungen alle eine Viertelstunde später anzufangen schienen, aber viel Zeit blieb trotzdem nicht mehr. Ausserdem hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde als Muggel leben und er würde auch als Muggel studieren und das hiess, dass er die Vorlesungen regelmässig und pünktlich besuchte und versuchte, sich so gut es ihm möglich war, anzupassen.

Entschlossen stand Draco auf und ging ins Bad um sein Aussehen im Spiegel zu überprüfen. Sein fast silbernes Haar lag immer noch an Ort und Stelle, seine weisse Haut war makellos. Er würde es allen zeigen. Er war schliesslich nicht umsonst der Eisprinz von Slytherin gewesen. Niemand konnte ihm das Wasser reichen. Er, Draco Lucius Malfoy, war einfach unwiderstehlich, unschlagbar und unsäglich genial. Na ja, vielleicht nicht unbedingt genial, aber das zu denken, zusammen mit seinem perfekten Aussehen, verlieh ihm die Sicherheit, die er brauchte, um jetzt die Wohnung zu verlassen, zur Uni zu gehen und sein neues Leben zu meistern.

Draco warf seinem Spiegelbild noch einen letzten, entschlossenen Blick zu und verliess dann die Wohnung.


	5. Vorlesungsbeginn

**Kapitel 5: Vorlesungsbeginn**

Gerade kurz bevor die Dozentin die Tür schloss, schlüpfte Draco in den kleinen Raum, in dem die Vorlesung stattfinden sollte. Der Raum war lang und schmal. In der Mitte befanden sich zwei Reihen mit Tischen, vor denen jeweils links und rechts Stühle standen. Am Kopf- und Fussende der zwei Reihen stand ebenfalls jeweils ein Tisch, der den Abschluss machte. Links fand sich eine Reihe Fenster, die auf den Innenhof hinausgingen, durch den Draco so eben noch gelaufen war, während die rechte Wand von Bücherregalen und einer weissen Tafel gesäumt war.

Am anderen Ende des Raums, vor einer weissen Leinwand, die weitere Regale verdeckte und neben einem Apparat, wie er schon am Vormittag in der anderen Vorlesung gesehen hatte, stand eine etwa 35-jährige blonde Frau, die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen stapelweise Unterlagen und einige nicht gerade dünne Bücher.

Der Raum selber war wieder mit Studenten fast überfüllt. Einige sassen auf Stühlen hinten im Zimmer, so dass sich die Tür gerade noch so öffnen liess. Gerade als sich Draco suchend nach einem Platz umsehen wollte, hörte er, wie ihn jemand rief und winkend die Hand hochhielt. Ein kurzer Blick genügte um ihm zu sagen, dass er auch diese Vorlesung mit diesem seltsamen James zusammen haben würde und sehr zu seinem Leidwesen schien sich der letzte freie Platz ausgerechnet neben diesem zu befinden.

Draco straffte unauffällig die Schultern, als er sich zwischen Stühlen und den Regalen hindurch schlängelte und sich auf den Platz setzte. Noch bevor er richtig sass, flüsterte ihm James auch schon zu: „Schön dich zu sehen. Ich hatte ja nicht damit gerechnet, dass du auch in diesem Kurs bist." Draco seufzte innerlich und wollte gerade Pergament und Federn hervorholen, als ihm einfiel, dass er sich jetzt in der Muggelwelt befand und seine magischen Federn vermutlich noch nicht einmal mehr schreiben würden. Also wandte er sich, so schwer es ihm im Moment auch fiel, an James und fragte diesen, ob er ihm wohl etwas zu schreiben und ein wenig Papier leihen könnte.

James nickte nur und schob einen dieser seltsamen Stäbe und ein kariertes Blatt Papier über den Tisch. Draco flüsterte ein leises ‚Danke', bevor seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz der Dozentin galt, die mit der Vorlesung angefangen hatte.

„Herzlich willkommen zu meinem Kurs mit Übung zur Länderkunde Osteuropa. Der Kurs verteilt sich auf zwei Semester. In ersten Teil werden wir uns mit der Frage auseinandersetzen, wo die Grenze von Osteuropa liegt und zudem den Begriff genauer definieren. Des Weiteren werden wir auf die historische Entstehung des Begriffs Osteuropa eingehen. Im zweiten Teil werden wir uns dann vermehrt mit der Geschichte der Sowjetunion und ihrem Einfluss auf die anderen Staaten Osteuropas vertraut machen."

Draco sah sich neugierig im Zimmer um. Wie kam es eigentlich dazu, dass er in einem Kurs zum Thema Osteuropa gelandet war? Vor allem, was studierte er eigentlich hier, in der Muggelwelt? Es war wohl kaum mehr das, was er ursprünglich geplant hatte, aber irgendwie schien es zu allen Vorlesungen, die er hatte besuchen wollen, etwas Ähnliches in der Muggelwelt zu geben. Laut seiner Planung hätte er jetzt in einer Veranstaltung zu den magischen Gesellschaften im Osten Europas sitzen sollen. Eine der Grundlagenveranstaltungen, die er für sein Studienfach ‚Handel und Internationale Beziehungen' besuchen musste. Vielleicht konnte er trotz allem noch seinen Nutzen aus der ganzen Sache ziehen, je nach dem, wie lange er sich in der Muggelwelt aufhalten musste.

Ein Rippenstoss von James holte Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Die Dozentin hatte anscheinend ihre Einleitung zu der Veranstaltung beendet und war zum organisatorischen Teil übergegangen. „Die Texte zu den jeweiligen Veranstaltungen finden Sie in der Bibliothek im Handapparat. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie die Texte jeweils als Vorbereitung lesen und entsprechend auch Fragen dazu stellen können. Des Weiteren sollte jeder von Ihnen im Verlauf des Semesters ein Referat halten. Dazu werde ich aber in der zweiten Stunde noch etwas sagen. Der Abschluss des Kurses wird eine 15-minütige, mündliche Prüfung bilden. Diese Prüfung müssen Sie bestehen, um die Kreditpunkte zu erwerben. Ich werde jetzt eine Liste herumgehen lassen, auf der sie sich bitte eintragen."

Mit diesen Worten suchte sie aus ihren Unterlagen zwei Blätter heraus, die sie vor James auf den Tisch legte. Dieser nahm sie und schrieb sorgfältig ‚James Evans'. In das vorgeschriebene Feld, ergänzte dann Adresse und Telefonnummer und schrieb an das Feld mit der Frage nach der Studienrichtung ‚Wirtschaftswissenschaften'. Anschliessend reichte er die Liste an Draco weiter.

Dieser schrieb seinen Namen ebenfalls in das vorgesehene Feld, während sich James zu ihm hinüberbeugte und auf das Blatt schielte um zu erkennen, wie sein Tischnachbar eigentlich hiess. Auch die Adresse schrieb Draco ein, doch als es zu der Frage nach der Telefonnummer und Emailadresse kam, zögerte er. Zwar war er sich sicher, dass er beides inzwischen hatte, aber wie sie lauteten, das hatte er in seiner Eile vergessen nachzuschauen.

Irgendwie schien James sein Zögern zu spüren, denn er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf das Blatt und flüsterte dann: „Wenn du noch keine Telefonnummer hast, weil du wohl gerade erst umgezogen bist, dann kannst du das auch noch nächste Woche eintragen. Genauso wie die Mailadresse. Ich bin sicher, sie lässt die Liste noch einmal rumgehen." Draco nickte erleichtert und reichte die Liste weiter. „Du heisst also Draco? Ein interessanter Name. Hat er irgendeine besondere Bedeutung?"

„Wenn die Herren vorne links dann auch ihre Privatgespräche beenden und sich dem Kurs zu wenden würden", wurde ihr geflüstertes Gespräch von der Dozentin unterbrochen. Vielleicht war James gar nicht so unsympathisch, wie es auf den ersten Blick gewirkt hatte, überlegte sich Draco, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Dozentin zuwendete. Seltsamerweise gewöhnte er sich schneller, als er es gedacht hätte an das Schreibgerät der Muggel und kam so gut mit, als es darum ging, sich Notizen zu dem zu machen, was die Dozentin sagte.

Der erste Teil des Kurses war schneller vorüber als es sich Draco hätte vorstellen können und nur wenig später stand er gemeinsam mit James vor dem Fenster direkt neben der Tür, die in den Innenhof führte. Ziemlich genau in der Mitte stand ein grosser Baum, von dessen Ästen immer wieder leuchtend gelbe Blätter langsam zur Erde segelten. Rechts, direkt vor einem der Fenster, die zu dem Raum gehörten, wo sie gerade Kurs gehabt hatten, stand ein kleiner Brunnen, der leise plätscherte.

Die anderen Studenten standen in kleinen Gruppen über den Hof zerstreut, unterhielten sich, einige rauchten, während andere eine Kleinigkeit assen.

„Du bist wohl noch nicht lange in der Stadt und an der Uni", bot James einen einfachen Gesprächseinstieg. Draco nickte und lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Fenster. Warum sollte er diesen erzwungenen Aufenthalt in der Muggelwelt nicht ausnutzen? Hier kannte ihn niemand, hier wusste niemand um die Bedeutung des Namen Malfoys. Hier könnte er ein einfacher Student unter vielen sein, nichts Besonderes und niemand, dessen Namen an sich schon furchteinflössend war. Warum also sollte er diese Chance nicht nutzen? Und in der magischen Welt würde sowieso nie jemand mitbekommen, wie er sich hier benahm.

Ein kleines Lächeln zierte Draco Gesicht, als er antwortete: „Ich bin erst vor einer Woche hierher gezogen. Vorher habe ich in England gelebt und bin auch dort zur Schule gegangen." James setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und stellte seine Füsse ebenfalls dort ab. „England also? Daher der leichte Akzent. Wenn du magst, kann ich dir helfen, dich hier ein wenig zu Recht zu finden. Die Universität ist manchmal etwas unübersichtlich und zumindest zwei Vorlesungen haben wir schon einmal zusammen. Was studierst du eigentlich?"

Die Viertelstunde Pause war schnell vorbei und der Kurs ging weiter. Nachdem die Dozentin auf einer grossen Europakarte die verschiedenen Grenzen und auch möglichen Grenzziehungen zu Osteuropa verdeutlicht hatte, kam sie noch zu einem weiteren Punkt, der organisiert werden musste. Die Referate. Geplant war, dass die Studenten jeweils alleine oder in Zweiergruppen ein 10-minütiges Referat zu einem Text aus dem Handapparat halten sollten.

Da Draco niemanden aus dem Kurs kannte und das Referat aber auch nicht alleine halten wollte, ergab es sich fast von selber, dass er zusammen mit James dafür eingeschrieben wurde. Auch James selber wirkte nicht gerade unglücklich über diese Tatsache, mit Draco zusammenarbeiten zu können. Nur wenig später war es bereits vier Uhr und der Kurs beendet.

Gerade als sie den Raum verliessen, überwand sich Draco und fragte: „Kannst du mir noch zeigen, wo ich den Handapparat mit den Texten finde, den sie so oft erwähnt hat?" James nickte. „Wenn du Zeit hast, dann kann ich dir es gleich zeigen. Ich wollte mir sowieso noch die Texte kopieren. Und wenn du Lust hast, kannst du danach noch ins Café mitkommen. Ich treffe dort noch eine Freundin von mir. Sie würde sich sicher auch freuen, dich kennenzulernen." Draco nickte und folgte James die Treppe hinauf.

Zeit hatte er im Überfluss und wenn er nicht auffallen wollte und sich so schnell wie möglich anpassen wollte, dann musste er alles an Informationen mitnehmen, was er finden konnte. James führte ihn zwei Treppen hinauf, bis sie zu einer grossen Glastür kamen, die leicht offen stand. „Das ist die Seminarbibliothek. Für gewöhnlich steht sie offen, aber wenn sie doch verschlossen sein sollte, dann kannst du ins Sekretariat gehen und dort jemanden fragen, damit er sie dir aufschliesst." „Und das Sekretariat ist…", wollte Draco gerade fragen, als er von James wieder unterbrochen wurde. „Die Treppe runter auf der rechten Seite die Tür. Das ist das Sekretariat. Und jetzt komm." Gemeinsam betraten sie die Bibliothek in der es angenehm ruhig war und leicht nach alten Büchern roch.

Am Eingang direkt auf der linken Seite stand wieder ein seltsamer Apparat mit einer grossen grauen Fläche. Direkt anschliessend standen mehrere Reihen Regale quer, während auch die rechte Wand komplett von Regalen gesäumt wurde. Fasziniert ging Draco die Bücherreihen entlang. Zwar fanden sich dort in erster Linie Bücher in russischer Sprache, aber alleine schon die vielen, verschiedenen Einbände übten auf Draco eine unheimliche Anziehungskraft aus. Irgendwo in der Mitte zwischen den Regalen, stand ein altmodisch wirkender Holzschrank. „Das ist der Zettelkasten", beantwortete James die unausgesprochene Frage.

„Die Bestände der Bibliothek sind noch nicht alle im allgemeinen Bibliotheksverzeichnis. Bei bestimmten Sammlungen musst du hier suchen. Die Treppe dort hinten führt hinauf in den nächsten Stock. Dort findest du Wörterbücher, Lexika und sonstige Nachschlagewerke und ausserdem einen Teil der Zeitschriften. Der Rest musste leider ausgelagert werden, weil die Bibliothek nicht gross genug war. Das zeige ich dir dann ein anderes Mal. Und direkt hier in dem Regal unter der Treppe, findest du den Handapparat. Zu jeder Veranstaltung, die vom Seminar abgehalten wird, gibt es ein Tablar, auf dem die Literatur und die Kopiervorlagen stehen. Die Bücher hier dürfen nicht ausgeliehen werden."

Draco sah sich um und entdeckte eine Glastür, die auf einen kleinen Balkon zu führen schien, während James einen dicken Ordner aus dem Regal holte und ihn auf dem kleinen Tisch davor aufschlug. Als er nach den benötigten Texten suchte, fluchte er leise vor sich hin. „Wer soll das eigentlich alles lesen?" Nur um den Ordner wenige Augenblicke später wieder frustriert zuzuschlagen. „Ich kopiere das ein andermal. Das dauert mir jetzt zu lange. Kommst du noch mit ins Café?"

Draco, der gerade noch aus dem Fenster in den Innenhof hinab geschaut und dort die Studenten, die für die nächsten Veranstaltungen eintrafen, beobachtet hatte, nickte abwesend und drehte sich um. „Warum nicht? Zeit habe ich noch mehr als genug und wirkliche Lust in meine Wohnung zurückzukehren habe ich im Moment auch nicht unbedingt." „Schön", lächelte James und stellte den Ordner wieder ins Regal zurück.

Nur wenig später verliessen beide die Bibliothek und gingen wieder die Treppe hinunter. Anstatt aber das Gebäude wieder durch den Haupteingang zu verlassen, führte James sie weiter geradeaus, wo sie zu einer weiteren Eingangshalle kamen. Diesmal fand sich allerdings links ein seltsamer Automat, dessen Knöpfe mit Kaffee, Capucchino und heisser Schokolade angeschrieben waren. Direkt davor stand ein langer Tisch, an dem ein paar Studenten sassen und arbeiteten, während an der Wand zwei dicht zugehängte Zettelwände hingen.

„Das ist das Deutsche Seminar", erklärte James, während er auf einen kleinen weissen Knopf neben einer Holztür drückte. Ein leises Summen erklang und die Tür liess sich öffnen.

Sie traten auf eine fast leere Gasse hinaus. James wandte sich direkt nach links, während sich Draco noch kurz umschaute. Die rechte Strasse, in welche diejenige mündete, auf der sie standen, musste die sein, die zum Haupteingang führte. Das Hauptgebäude der Uni musste sich daher irgendwo links von ihnen befinden. James wartete nicht lange und ging um die Ecke um gleich darauf auf der linken Seite durch eine grosse Glastür ein weiteres Gebäude zu betreten. Draco bemühte sich, ihm zu folgen.

„Das ist das Karger Libri. Eigentlich ist es eine Buchhandlung, in der du auch einen Teil deiner Semesterliteratur vergünstigt kaufen kannst. Der vordere Teil wurde allerdings zu einem Café umgebaut. Man kann dort sehr gemütlich sitzen und sich unterhalten und es ist nicht so laut, wie in der Cafeteria. Ich bin sicher Hermine wartet schon auf uns."

Hermine? Hatte James gerade von einer Hermine gesprochen? Das konnte unmöglich Hermine Granger sein. Das war zu unwahrscheinlich. Hermine Granger würde niemals ausgerechnet an dieser Universität studieren. Niemals. Aber der Name Hermine war auch nicht gerade häufig und Draco konnte sich noch dunkel erinnern, in der Bibliothek jemanden gesehen zu haben, der zumindest die gleichen Haare, wie die Hermine Granger, die er kannte, gehabt hatte.

Draco folgte James durch einen dunklen Gang, der sich am Ende zu einem kleinen Café öffnete. An einem der Tische am Fenster konnte Draco einen wirren, braunen Haarschopf ausmachen. Bevor er sich auch nur Gedanken darüber machen konnte zu verschwinden, da hatte James auch schon mit einem freudigen Grinsen im Gesicht ihren Tisch angesteuert und auch schon laut durch das halbe Café gerufen: „Hermine! Schön dich zu sehen."

Draco hatte das Gefühl sich am liebsten irgendwo verstecken zu wollen. Auch wenn er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, in der Zeit, die er als Muggel leben musste, nichts auf seinen Namen zu geben, so hiess das noch lange nicht, dass ihm eine derartig öffentliche Zurschaustellung von Zuneigung gefallen musste.

Noch während sich James einen Stuhl heranzog, redete er schon weiter: „Es tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest, aber ich war noch in der Bibliothek und irgendwie hat alles einfach ein wenig länger gedauert. Das da", damit zeigte er auf Draco, der sich bis jetzt eher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, immer in der Hoffnung, doch noch unbemerkt verschwinden zu können, „ist übrigens Draco Malfoy. Er ist mit mir im Kurs und noch ganz neu hier. Ich habe ihm versprochen ihm alles zu zeigen."

Für einen kleinen Moment hatte Draco den Eindruck ein belustigtes Grinsen über Grangers Gesicht huschen zu sehen, ehe sich James ihm zuwandte: „Das ist Hermine Granger. Eine meiner besten Freundinnen. Ihr könnt euch ja schon mal bekannt machen, während ich den Kaffee holen gehe. Du nimmst doch sicher auch Kaffee, Draco? Mit viel Milch und wenig Zucker?"

Ehe sich Draco genauer Gedanken darüber machen konnte, woher James so genau wusste, wie er seinen Kaffee mochte, war dieser auch schon wieder verschwunden um eben jenen Kaffee zu holen. Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln und einem ‚Granger' setzte sich Draco zu Hermine an den Tisch. Diese lächelte ebenso gezwungen und antwortete mit einem ‚Malfoy'.

In diesem Moment hätte Draco sein ganzes Leben am liebsten verflucht. Reichte es nicht schon, dass die ganze Magie verschwunden war und er in der Muggelwelt zu Recht kommen musste? Dann dieser seltsame James, der zwar ganz nett zu sein schien, aber zumindest vom Äusserlichen her erschreckende Ähnlichkeiten mit Harry Potter aufwies und dann war der auch noch mit Hermine Granger befreundet und zwang ihn jetzt auch noch dazu, mit eben dieser Freundschaft zu schliessen.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte ihm Granger sicher ein wenig helfen. Schliesslich war sie doch eine Muggelgeborene und kannte sich in dieser Welt aus. Und wenn er es geschickt anstellte, dann würde sie sich sicher bereit erklären und ihm bei der einen oder anderen Sache etwas helfen. Es würde jedenfalls sicher nichts schaden, wenn er ein wenig nett zu ihr war.

Draco setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl ihr gegenüber und holte tief Luft. Das, was er jetzt zu tun gedachte, fiel ihm nicht gerade leicht, aber manchmal musste man gewisse Zugeständnisse machen und das hier war dann eben ein solches. „Hör mal, Granger. Ich weiss, wir hatten in der Schule nicht gerade die beste Beziehung zueinander, aber James will anscheinend, dass wir beide uns verstehen und ich, ich bin neu hier und ich bin sicher, du bist auch über das ‚kleine Problem' vom Ministerium informiert worden. Jedenfalls bin ich der Meinung, dass wir das Kriegsbeil begraben und uns, zumindest solange wir hier sind, vertragen sollten."

Hermine betrachtete ihn eine Weile ruhig. Aus ihrem Gesicht liess sich absolut nicht ablesen, was sie gerade dachte. Draco spürte, wie er langsam nervös wurde. Warum war es ihm eigentlich plötzlich so wichtig, sich mit Granger zu verstehen? Nur, damit sie ihm in der Muggelwelt helfen konnte oder gab es da noch andere Gründe? Gerade als er sich resignierend in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnen wollte, lächelte sie und sagte: „Einverstanden. Dann solltest du mich aber Hermine nennen, Draco. Kann es sein, dass du gewisse Probleme hast, dich hier zu Recht zu finden und vor allem mit dem kleinen Defizit umzugehen, das du eben erwähnt hast?"

James Ankunft, der mit einem freudigen Lächeln die Kaffeetassen auf den Tisch stellte, entband Draco von einer Antwort. Stattdessen nickte er Hermine nur dankbar zu, da er doch verstanden hatte, dass sie ihm, indirekt zwar, aber immerhin, das Angebot gemacht hatte, ihm zu helfen und ihm zumindest das Wichtigste aus der Muggelwelt zu erklären.

Nur wenig später waren sie in ein doch angeregtes Gespräch vertieft. Draco erfuhr, dass Hermine Pharmazie studierte und später in die Forschung gehen wollte, während sich James zwar für Wirtschaftswissenschaften eingeschrieben hatte, aber so mehr oder weniger querbeet alles besuchte, was ihm interessant erschien. Als sie dann ihre Stundenpläne verglichen, stellten sie ausserdem fest, dass James und Draco noch zwei weitere Vorlesungen miteinander besuchten, während sogar Draco und Hermine eine Vorlesung zusammen hatte.

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als sich Hermine erhob und damit entschuldigte, dass sie noch unbedingt etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen müsste und auch James sah plötzlich gehetzt auf die Uhr und murmelte etwas von Unisport. Bevor sie sich aber vor dem Café trennten, verabredeten sich Hermine und Draco am nächsten Tag, den sie beide frei hatten, während James in einer seiner zahlreichen Vorlesungen sass, damit Hermine Draco ein wenig die Uni zeigen konnte. In erster Linie ging es Draco allerdings darum, mehr über die Muggelwelt zu erfahren, in der er jetzt leben musste.


	6. Annäherungen

**Kapitel 6: Annäherungen**

Als am Morgen der Wecker klingelte, war Draco versucht, sich noch einmal auf die andere Seite zu drehen und einfach weiter zu schlafen. Doch gerade als er auf den Nachttisch greifen und den Wecker mit einem gezielten Schlag zum Verstummen bringen wollte, durchfuhr es ihn. Er war um zehn Uhr mit Hermine Granger verabredet. Ausgerechnet mit Hermine Granger und gleichzeitig war er wahnsinnig froh darüber, auf ein bekanntes Gesicht und dann auch noch jemanden getroffen zu sein, der sich in der Muggelwelt auskannte und ihm helfen konnte.

Draco schlug die Bettdecke beiseite, stand auf und ging ins Bad. Nach einer heissen Dusche fühlte er sich doch schon deutlich wohler und auch das Rasieren klappte noch relativ gut, was aber auch daran liegen mochte, dass er sich, bis er volljährig geworden war, immer mit einer Klinge rasiert hatte. Den Hauselfen hatte er in der Beziehung nie so ganz getraut. Manche Sachen vergass man eben nicht.

Mit noch feuchten Haaren, aber bereits angezogen, ging Draco in die Küche und drückte dort auf den roten Knopf der schwarzen Maschine. Am Abend zuvor hatte er sich zumindest noch mit einigen der vielen Apparate und Maschinen in seiner Wohnung vertraut gemacht und auch den Führer des Ministeriums gelesen. Immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass die ganzen Apparate mit Strom arbeiteten, den sie aus Steckdosen bezogen und, ganz wichtig, dass es sich bei dem schwarzen Ding in seiner Küche um eine Kaffeemaschine handelte. Genauer, um eine, die mit Kaffeekapseln funktionierte und daher ganz einfach in der Bedienung war. Er musste nur Wasser in den Tank füllen, eine Kapsel in die dafür vorgesehene Öffnung legen und anschliessend die Taste mit der Tasse darauf drücken und nur wenig später lief der Kaffee in die Tasse.

Zwar war Draco in Hogwarts zumindest zum Frühstück eher ein Teetrinker gewesen, aber die Kaffeezubereitung schien doch um einiges einfacher zu sein, als sich jetzt einen Tee zu machen. Mit der Tasse in der Hand kehrte Draco in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass es sich bei dem flachen Kasten um einen Computer, oder genauer, um einen Laptop, eine Art tragbaren Computer, handelte. Wie er allerdings damit umzugehen hatte, dazu hatte ihm der Führer auch keine Auskunft geben können. Draco hoffte, dass ihm Granger dabei würde weiterhelfen können. Genau wie bei der Bedienung des Telefons und der ganzen anderen elektronischer Geräte in seiner Wohnung.

Um kurz vor zehn Uhr brachte Draco die leere Kaffeetasse in die Küche und stellte sie in die Spüle und auf die Minute pünktlich um zehn Uhr schallte das hässliche Schrillen der Klingel durch die Wohnung. Wie schon am Tag zuvor drückte Draco sämtliche ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Knöpfe und hörte kurz darauf, wie unten die Tür geöffnet wurde und nur wenig später konnte er die Gestalt von Hermine Granger im Treppenhaus erkennen. Wie bereits in Hogwarts trug sie eine grosse Tasche mit Büchern bei sich. In der anderen Hand hatte sie allerdings eine Papiertüte, aus der es verführerisch duftete.

Als sie die Tür erreichte, lächelte sie freundlich. „Guten Morgen, Mal… Draco." Dann verstummte sie und für einen kurzen Augenblick schwiegen sie sich unsicher an. Schliesslich waren sie in Hogwarts fast sieben Jahre verfeindet gewesen und irgendwie war es nicht so leicht, diese Feindschaft einfach so beiseite zu schieben.

Schliesslich lächelte Draco ein wenig und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, damit Hermine die Wohnung betreten konnte. „Guten Morgen." Einen kleinen Moment zögerte er, doch dann fügte er hinzu: „Danke, dass du gekommen bist und mir hilfst." Hermine schaute überrascht auf. Draco Malfoy, der sich bei ihr bedankte. Das war doch noch etwas ungewohnt. „Ich habe gestern Abend noch den Führer für die Muggelwelt gelesen, den mir das Ministerium geschickt hat, aber dort steht nur das allerallernötigste drin. Es reicht gerade mal, dass ich jetzt in etwa weiss, wie die einzelnen Geräte bezeichnet werden, die in meiner Wohnung herumstehen." Fast ein wenig hilflos zuckte Draco mit den Schultern und Hermine konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Schon für sie, als Muggelgeborene war es am Anfang schwierig gewesen aus der Welt der Zauberer in diejenige der Muggel zurückzukehren. Aber als Harry sie noch in Hogwarts inständig darum gebeten hatte, ihn bei seinem Rückzug aus der Zaubererwelt zu begleiten, hatte sie nicht nein sagen können. Ihre Beziehung zu Ron war kurz zuvor zerbrochen und so hatte sie nichts mehr in England gehalten. Aber wenn bereits sie Schwierigkeiten mit der Umstellung gehabt hatte, so wollte sie sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie es wohl Draco Malfoy gehen mochte, der bis dahin mit der Muggelwelt noch überhaupt keinen Kontakt gehabt hatte.

„Ich habe Frühstück mitgebracht. Ich wusste nicht, ob du schon die Möglichkeit hattest, dir etwas zu essen zu besorgen und da habe ich gedacht…" Hermine verstummte. Auch wenn sie sich am vorherigen Abend gut mit Draco verstanden hatte, so hiess das noch lange nicht, dass er es schätzen würde, wenn sie einfach so etwas zu essen mitbrachte. „Frühstück klingt toll", holte sie Dracos Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich habe seit gestern, als wir uns im Café getroffen haben, nichts mehr gegessen. Ähm… Ich würde ja jetzt gerne sagen, dass sich die Hauselfen um alles kümmern, aber ich befürchte…."

„Wo ist deine Küche?" unterbrach ihn Hermine. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass Draco keine Ahnung hatte, wie man einen Tisch deckte, geschweige denn, Essen zubereitete ohne dabei die Hilfe von Hauselfen zu haben.

Als sie die Küche betraten, musste Hermine erst einmal schlucken. Sie hatte eine moderne Küche erwartet, aber nicht das. Die Küche wirkte neu, aber gleichzeitig so, als ob sich jemand ausgetobt hatte, der von Küchen nicht wirklich viel Ahnung hatte. Auf der Seite, direkt neben der Tür, fanden sich eine Geschirrspülmaschine und direkt darüber ein Glaskeramikkochfeld. Es folgte eine Arbeitsfläche aus Granit unter der sich irgendwo der Backofen neben dem Kühlschrank befand und die irgendwo von einem winzigen Abwaschbecken unterbrochen wurde. In eine Ecke gedrängt standen eine kleine Mikrowelle und direkt daneben eine Kaffeemaschine. Schränke schienen Mangelware zu sein.

Anscheinend war es Hermine nicht sonderlich gut gelungen, den etwas entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck zu verstecken, denn Draco musterte sie und fragte dann: „Alles in Ordnung? Stimmt etwas mit der Küche nicht?" Hermine liess den Blick erneut über die Einrichtung wandern, bevor sie antwortete: „Mit der Küche an sich ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist alles da, was du brauchst. Man sieht nur, dass sie von jemandem eingerichtet wurde, der von Küchen im Prinzip keine Ahnung hat. Es ist sehr wenig Platz um Geschirr und Vorräte unterzubringen. Ausserdem ist alles etwas seltsam angeordnet. Aber es wird schon gehen. Weisst du wo die Teller sind?"

Draco zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Auf seiner Suche nach den Kaffeetassen war er den Tellern noch nicht begegnet. Nur jeder Menge Kochtöpfe. Vage deutete er auf einen kleinen Schrank an der Wand. „Versuch es mal dort. Da habe ich noch nicht hineingeschaut. Willst du auch einen Kaffee?"

Nur wenig später sassen sie gemeinsam am gedeckten Tisch. Hermine hatte irgendwo die Teller und auch das Besteck gefunden und jetzt liess sich vor allem Draco die mitgebrachten Buttergipfel mit Butter und Honig schmecken. Nebenbei beobachtete er Hermine, die in aller Ruhe die Unterlagen durchsah, die er vom Ministerium zugeschickt bekommen hatte.

„Am besten wird es wohl sein, wenn ich dir zunächst die Unterlagen hier erkläre und danach die ganzen Geräte in deiner Wohnung. Wir haben bis um zwei Uhr Zeit. Dann habe ich wieder Vorlesung und du übrigens auch." Draco nickte nur.

Eine Weile sassen sie schweigend am Tisch und nur das leise Blättern war zu hören, wenn Hermine wieder ein Blatt zur Seite legte. „Eins verstehe ich nicht, Draco. Müssten nicht eigentlich deine Eltern Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen um dich zurückzuholen? Ich meine, ich finde hier nicht den geringsten Hinweis darauf, dass sich deine Eltern auch nur ansatzweise irgendwie eingeschaltet haben könnten." Draco verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Gipfel. Mit der Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet und irgendwie sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass es nichts schaden würde, wenn er jetzt ehrlich zu Granger, nein, Hermine war.

„Meine Eltern wollten nicht, dass ich hier studiere. Meine Mutter hätte mich lieber gestern als heute verheiratet und mein Vater hätte es gern gesehen, dass ich sofort bei ihm lerne seine Geschäfte zu führen. Aber ich wollte das nicht und so habe ich mich mit meinen Eltern nicht direkt gestritten, aber doch durchgesetzt, dass ich die Möglichkeit habe, hier zu studieren."

Hermine nickte und wartete bis Draco die Kaffeetasse wieder auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Auch ihre Eltern waren nicht begeistert gewesen, als sie ihnen eröffnet hatte, dass sie gemeinsam mit Harry nach Europa gehen würde, aber sie hatten es akzeptiert und waren bereit, sie in allem zu unterstützen. Hermine wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie die Unterstützung ihrer Eltern nicht gehabt hätte.

„Jedenfalls habe ich gestern einen Brief von meiner Mutter erhalten", fuhr Draco fort, „in dem sie mir schreibt, dass sie und auch mein Vater von mir erwarten, dass ich hier glänzend abschneide. Sie machte zwar dort nicht den Eindruck, als wüsste sie schon von den Problemen hier, aber selbst wenn, macht es keinen Unterschied. Ich bin ihr Sohn und daher wird von mir erwartet, erfolgreich zu sein. Das ist jetzt so, das war in Hogwarts nicht anders." Der letzte Satz hatte irgendwie bitter geklungen und hatte so Hermine aufmerken lassen.

„Es wird von dir erwartet, erfolgreich zu sein, aber…" Hermine verstummte. Auch wenn Draco sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte, es war immer noch etwas ganz anderes, als wenn sie mit Harry zusammen am Frühstückstisch sass und sich mit ihm unterhielt. Bei Draco wusste sie überhaupt nicht, woran sie war. Draco war so anders, als sie ihn in Hogwarts kennengelernt hatte. Er wirkte nicht mehr so arrogant und irgendwie hatte sie auch den Eindruck, dass er zumindest einen Teil seiner Vorurteile abgelegt hatte. Gleichzeitig war ihr nur zu gut bewusst, dass das immer noch der Draco war, der sie die ganzen Jahre in Hogwarts als Schlammblut bezeichnet, dessen Cousine sie gefoltert hatte.

Aber gleichzeitig war sie nicht umsonst in Gryffindor gewesen. Vielleicht war das die Möglichkeit einen Neuanfang zu machen, die Möglichkeit, Draco Malfoy unvoreingenommen neu kennenzulernen und Harry schien es aus irgendeinem ihr unbegreiflichen Grund wichtig zu sein, dass sie sich gut verstanden. Hermine zögerte noch einmal kurz und nahm dann all ihren Mut zusammen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einen Neuanfang machen." Draco schaute etwas überrascht von seinem Teller auf und zum ersten Mal hatte Hermine den Eindruck etwas anderes als die eiskalte Maske zu sehen, die er in Hogwarts immer getragen hatte. „Ich denke wir sollten unsere Feindschaft hinter uns lassen und uns ohne Vorurteile noch einmal versuchen neu kennen zu lernen. Ausserdem scheint James dich zu mögen. Also werden wir uns in der nächsten Zeit wohl öfters begegnen."

Hermine hatte den Eindruck förmlich beobachten zu können, wie es in Dracos Kopf arbeitete, doch dann streckte ihr dieser sein Hand entgegen und meinte: „Einverstanden. Machen wir einen Neuanfang." Hermine konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln und die angebotene Hand zu nehmen. Anschliessend lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und fragte mit einem neugierigen Unterton: „Also, wie bist du eigentlich ausgerechnet an James geraten? Er wollte mir gestern Abend nämlich nichts mehr sagen."

Draco nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner inzwischen beinahe leeren Kaffeetasse und setzte sich dann ebenfalls etwas bequemer hin. Irgendwie war es seltsam, dass ausgerechnet die Busenfreundin von seinem Erzfeind Potter in seiner Wohnung sass und mit ihm frühstückte, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich auch gut an, richtig. „Er ist nach der einen Vorlesung gestern in mich reingelaufen und ich bin ihn einfach nicht mehr losgeworden." Draco lächelte leicht. „Aber was hat dich hierher verschlagen? Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, bist du doch an der Muggeluniversität eingeschrieben. Wieso? Bei uns waren immer alle fest davon überzeugt, dass du eine glänzende Karriere im Ministerium machen würdest. Bei deinen Noten…."

Draco musterte sie neugierig. Das war tatsächlich die Frage gewesen, die er sich schon den ganzen Abend gestellt hatte. Warum studierte Hermine Granger ausgerechnet an einer gewöhnlichen Muggeluniversität auf dem Kontinent? So wie er es sah, hätte sie mit ihren Noten an den weltbesten magischen Universitäten studieren können.

„Das Ministerium hätte mich wahrscheinlich mit Handkuss genommen. Aber das wollte ich nicht. Ich will, dass man mich aufgrund meiner eigenen Leistungen einstellt und nicht, weil ich mit Harry befreundet bin. Ausserdem habe ich, nach allem, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen ist, beschlossen, in die medizinische Forschung zu gehen. Mich interessieren vor allem die Möglichkeiten die magische Medizin mit derjenigen der Muggel zu kombinieren. Es gibt doch immer wieder Fälle, wo auch die magischen Heiler nicht weiter wissen." Hermine verstummte. Arthur Weasley, der beinahe am Gift von Nagini gestorben wäre, genauso wie die Wunden von Bill, die der Biss von Greyback hinterlassen hatten und die mit magischen Mitteln nicht richtig zu heilen gewesen waren, hatten sie in diesem Entschluss bestärkt.

„Deshalb habe ich beschlossen zunächst Pharmazie zu studieren und anschliessend eine Ausbildung im St. Mungos mit dem Schwerpunkt Zaubertränke zu machen und für Pharmazie bieten sich hier mit den ganzen Firmen in unmittelbarer Umgebung viele Möglichkeiten. Ausserdem ist es nicht so wahnsinnig weit weg von zu Hause und zumindest vor kurzem hätte ich noch für ein Wochenende zu meinen Eltern apparieren können." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „So werde ich sie wohl in den Semesterferien besuchen und ansonsten telefonieren wir eben."

Draco stellte seine Kaffeetasse auf die Untertasse zurück. In Hermine Granger steckte doch deutlich mehr, als er immer gedacht hatte. Eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie das Wiesel heiraten und jede Menge Kinder in die Welt setzen oder, alternativ, Karriere im Ministerium machen würde. Nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie eine Tätigkeit in der medizinischen Forschung anstreben könnte.

„Und was ist mit deinen Freunden? Weasley und Potter? Was sagen die dazu, dass du beschlossen hast an einer Muggeluniversität zu studieren?" Für einen Augenblick schien ein Schatten über Hermines Gesicht zu fliegen, als sie antwortete: „Ron war das Quidditschspiel plötzlich deutlich wichtiger als ich. Zudem habe ich keinerlei Interesse daran, als zweite Molly Weasley zu enden. Nichts gegen Molly, aber ich habe nicht die ganzen Jahre in Hogwarts soviel gelernt um anschliessend zu Hause zu bleiben und eine Horde Kinder gross zu ziehen. Was Harry betrifft, er hat sich in die Muggelwelt zurückgezogen." „In die Muggelwelt?" unterbrach Draco Hermine überrascht.

Warum sollte sich ausgerechnet Harry Potter in die Muggelwelt zurückziehen? Vor allem nicht, da er in der Zaubererwelt doch alles hatte, was er sich nur erträumen konnte: Ruhm, Ehre, Achtung und zahlreiche Fans. „Ihm ist der ganze Trubel zu viel geworden." „Wie meinst du das?" fragte Draco jetzt noch etwas ungläubiger. „Ihm sind diese ganze Verehrung und vor allem die vielen Reporter auf die Nerven gegangen und so hat er sich in die Muggelwelt zurückgezogen, bis sich die Aufregung um seine Person wieder ein wenig gelegt hat. Aber warum bist du eigentlich noch hier und hast nicht schon längstens versucht, wieder zurück nach England zu kommen?" lenkte Hermine vom Thema Harry ab. Draco musste nicht wissen, wo genau Harry war, auch wenn er sich anscheinend verändert hatte und vor allem schien Harry selber es nicht zu wollen, dass Draco von seinem Geheimnis erfuhr. Sie würde sich da nicht einmischen. Das war etwas, was Harry mit sich selber ausmachen musste. Allerdings hatte Hermine ihm schon deutlich gesagt, dass sie es nicht für gut hielt, was er da tat.

Draco schwieg einen Moment, schien zu überlegen, was und wie viel er Hermine sagen konnte, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihn nicht auslachen würde, wenn er ihr die Wahrheit erzählte, dass sie ihn vielleicht sogar verstehen würde. „In England bin ich immer der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy. Egal was ich mache, egal, wohin ich komme. Ich bin in erster Linie ein Malfoy und muss mich entsprechend benehmen. Wenn sich jemand mit mir anfreundet, weiss ich nicht, ist es, weil er mit mir, Draco befreundet sein möchte, oder, weil er sich Vorteile durch meinen Namen verschaffen will."

Hermine nickte. Seit dem sie ständig mit Harry zusammen in einem Satz genannt wurde, konnte sie zumindest ansatzweise verstehen, wie es sein musste, wenn einen jeder kannte und mit dem Namen bestimmte Erwartungen verknüpfte und für Draco musste das wohl ähnlich wie für Harry sein. Vielleicht waren sich beide doch ähnlicher, als sie es in Hogwarts immer geglaubt hatten.

„Am Anfang, als ich begriffen habe, was hier los ist, wollte ich wieder zurück. Dann kam der Brief des Ministeriums, der sagte, dass ich nicht zurück kann." „Was soll das heissen?" unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Ich habe auch einen Brief vom Ministerium bekommen, aber darin stand, dass ich, sollte ich nicht bleiben wollen, jederzeit nach England zurückkehren könnte." Nur daran, dass sich eine kleine Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen bildete und die Linien um seinen Mund sich etwas vertieften, konnte Hermine erkennen, dass Draco wütend wurde. „Und mir haben sie gesagt, dass ich unmöglich zurückkönnte, weil das meine Magie gefährden würde. Von wegen meine Magie gefährden. Das war sicher mein Vater, der mir dadurch nur noch einmal zeigen wollte, wo er meinen Platz sieht."

„Dein Vater?" unterbrach ihn Hermine, bevor sich Draco noch weiter hineinsteigern konnte. „Genau mein Vater. Das würde zu ihm passen. Wahrscheinlich hofft er, dass ich ihm einen Brief schreibe und ihn darum bitte, dass er dafür sorgt, dass ich zurückkommen kann, aber nicht mit mir, das sage ich dir Hermine. Da kann er lange warten. Ich werde es geniessen, dass hier niemand weiss, was mit dem Namen Malfoy verbunden ist. Ich werde es geniessen, einfach ein ganz normaler Student sein zu können, ohne irgendwelche Erwartungen erfüllen zu müssen." Draco lächelte leicht. Es tat gut, seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und zu ihnen stehen zu können.

Hermine lächelte zurück. „Dann fangen wir am besten gleich an, wenn du so entschlossen bist, hier zu bleiben. Am besten gehen wir zunächst die Unterlagen durch, die dir das Ministerium gestern geschickt hat. Danach zeige ich dir, wie der Laptop funktioniert und du ins Internet kommst und wie du mit den Geräten in deiner Küche umgehen musst. Für mehr haben wir wahrscheinlich heute gar keine Zeit mehr."

Draco nickte und half Hermine das Frühstücksgeschirr soweit zur Seite zu schieben, dass sie die Bankunterlagen, die das Ministerium geschickt hatte, auf dem Tisch ausbreiten konnte. Nur kurze Zeit später waren sie in eine lebhafte Diskussion über die Vorteile von Kreditkarten und Plastikgeld vertieft und als Draco um kurz vor zwei mit Hermine das Haus verliess und sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Vorlesung machten, wusste er zumindest, wie er zu Geld kam, seinen Laptop bedienen und seine Mails abrufen konnte, sowie das Telefon, Handy und die Geräte in seiner Küche funktionierten. Vielleicht war es in der Muggelwelt gar nicht so schlimm, wie er am Anfang gedacht hatte.


	7. Kopiergeräte und Mensaessen

**Kapitel 7: Kopiergeräte und Mensaessen**

Es verging fast eine Woche ehe Draco wieder auf James traf. Am Freitag hätten sie zwar zusammen Vorlesung gehabt, aber James war nicht erschienen. Später hatte Draco erfahren, dass James eine Sitzung mit etwas, das er Fachgruppe nannte, gehabt hatte und deshalb nicht hatte kommen können. Allerdings fragte er noch vor Ende der nächsten Vorlesung mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Draco an Potter erinnerte, ob er dessen Vorlesungsnotizen kopieren konnte. Nur mit Mühe gelang es Draco nicht sein Gesicht zu verziehen. Mit der gleichen Selbstverständlichkeit hatte Potter immer in Hogwarts Hermine um ihre Notizen gebeten.

„Komm schon Draco. Es ist doch nichts dabei, wenn du mir kurz deine Notizen leihst, damit ich sie mir kopieren kann." James und Draco gingen nebeneinander durch die langen Gänge der Uni. Die Sonne schien zu den grossen Fenstern herein und liess den roten Fliesenboden seltsam glänzen. Überall standen Stellwände mit Texten und Bildern. Bilder von irgendwelchen Journalisten, daneben Folteropfer, aber auch Frauen beim Wasser holen und Bilder aus Kriegsgebieten.

„Was ist das?" fragte Draco und trat an eine der Wände heran um den Text, der unter den Bildern stand, durchzulesen. James war neben ihn getreten und betrachtete die Fotos. Die Texte hatte er gleich nach dem die Wände vor einigen Tagen aufgestellt worden waren, gelesen. „Das ist eine Aktion der Medienwissenschaften", erklärte er, nachdem Draco den Text über die mangelnde Pressefreiheit in Angola zu Ende gelesen hatte. „Die hier vorgestellte Organisation nennt sich ‚Reporter ohne Grenzen' und beschäftigt sich hauptsächlich mit der Pressefreiheit und allem, was damit zusammenhängt."

James überlegte kurz und suchte in seiner Tasche nach einem Zettel und einem Stift. Alles was er fand, war die alte Quittung eines Einkaufs in der Migros. Das musste reichen. Während ihn Draco misstrauisch beobachtete, hielt James den Zettel gegen die Stellwand und schrieb in Druckbuchstaben ‚' darauf und gab Draco anschliessend den Zettel. „Hier. Das ist die Homepage der Organisation. Wenn du magst, kannst du dich dort genauer darüber informieren", erklärte er und grinste schief.

Draco grummelte etwas Unverständliches und faltete den Zettel sorgfältig zusammen, bevor er ihn in seine Hosentasche steckte. Manchmal konnte James unglaublich nervend und penetrant sein und doch war er irgendwie nett. Nett, auf eine ganz eigene, besondere Art. Draco beobachtete von der Seite, wie sich James die Haare aus der Stirn strich. „Die Kopien können wir auch später noch machen. Ich muss jetzt erst etwas zu essen haben. Du kommst doch mit in die Mensa."

Erst als James ihn am Arm packte und einfach mit sich zog, wurde Draco klar, dass die Frage, ob er in die Mensa mitkommen würde, eigentlich keine Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung, ein Beschluss, gewesen war. Er hatte nicht wirklich die Wahl, ob er in die Mensa mitwollte oder nicht. Er musste mit, weil James das so beschlossen hatte und Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, weil ihn James ganz selbstverständlich mitnahm oder ob er sich ärgern sollte, weil der Andere so offensichtlich über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden hatte. Am Schluss siegte aber die Neugier. Wenn er schon hier leben musste, dann konnte er genauso gut auch das tun, was Studenten normalerweise taten und anscheinend gehörte es dazu in der Mensa zu Mittag zu essen.

Nebeneinander gingen sie die breite Treppe hinab, die sich in einem halben Bogen nach unten wand. Direkt an ihrem Fuss hing ein schwarzer Kasten an der Wand, der in roten Ziffern anzeigte, welche Nummer gerade einen Termin im Studiensekretariat hatte. Gleich gegenüber, links neben dem Ausgang, stand eine Reihe Bildschirme mit Tastaturen, an denen man auf das Netz der Uni zugreifen konnte und an der rechten Wand flimmerten in einer riesigen Projektion die gerade laufenden und noch geplanten Veranstaltungen und Vorlesungen zusammen mit den Raumnummern und den Dozenten.

Auf den niedrigen Tischen vor der Fensterfront lagen Broschüren und Zeitungen, während draussen ein flacher Brunnen zu sehen war. James liess Draco keine Zeit sich in dem Teil des Kollegienhauses genauer umzusehen, sondern steuerte direkt die Tür an.

Kurze Zeit später standen sie auf dem Platz mit den Bäumen, der Draco schon am ersten Tag aufgefallen war, wenn da auch eher negativ. Inzwischen war er ihm aber fast ein wenig vertraut. Sie überquerten ihn diagonal, vorbei an Bänken auf denen Studenten mit Plastikschalen sassen, in denen sich ihr Mittagessen befand und vorbei an ein paar ballspielenden Kindern. Am Ende des Platzes, dort, wo sich der Botanische Garten und der Anfang des Bibliothekgebäudes befanden, stand ein grosser Lastwagen direkt an einer Absperrung und schien irgendwelche Sachen abzuladen. Direkt daneben teilte ein grosses, weisses Schild mit, dass hier eine Wohnung zu vermieten sei.

Draco konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass die Absperrung und das Schild schon in der vorherigen Woche dort gestanden hatten. Andererseits hatte er damals nicht so richtig auf seine Umgebung geachtet und die Vorlesung zur Aussenwirtschaftstheorie war die einzige, die er im Kollegiengebäude hatte.

Der Rest fand in den über die ganze Stadt verteilten Instituten der Uni statt. Ein Umstand, der Draco sehr mühsam vorkam, vor allem, da er weder apparieren noch flohen konnte. Währenddessen erzählte James von der Fachgruppensitzung, die er hatte besuchen müssen und von dem Plan ein Theaterstück aufzuführen.

Den ganzen Weg über musterte Draco James immer wieder heimlich von der Seite. Wenn man verdrängte, dass er Potter zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah und einen etwas aufdringlichen Charakter besass, dann hätte man ihn fast als attraktiv bezeichnen können. James war schlank, aber nicht dünn und schien regelmässig Sport zu treiben. Die Jeans und das etwas zerschlissene T-shirt wirkten auf eine nachlässige Art ausgesprochen sexy. Am Auffallendsten waren aber die grünen Augen, die vor Schalk und Lebensfreude nur so zu blitzen schienen.

Draco wusste zwar schon seit seinem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts, dass er schwul war und er hatte lange an dieser Tatsache zu knabbern gehabt. Schliesslich hatte er sich aber damit abgefunden, genauso, wie er sich damit abgefunden hatte, dass er nach dem Studium eine reinblütige Hexe heiraten und mit ihr einen Erben würde zeugen müssen. Das gehörte eben zu seinen Pflichten als Angehöriger der Familie Malfoy. Es war seine Pflicht den Familiennamen weiterzugeben, genauso wie er nach dem Studium in die Geschäfte seines Vaters einsteigen würde um sie später, zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt, vollständig zu übernehmen und weiterführen.

Aber hier war er in der Muggelwelt. Er hatte keinerlei Verpflichtungen und gerade sein Name war hier vollkommen unbekannt. Es gab nichts und niemand, der ihn darin hindern könnte, James etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen und dieser war es durchaus wert ihm einen zweiten und auch einen dritten Blick zu widmen.

Draco war so in seine Überlegungen vertieft gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie die Mensa bereits erreicht hatten. Ein schmaler Weg, der links und rechts in der Mitte von zwei Nischen gesäumt war, in denen Steinbänke standen, führte zum Eingang. Davor und auch in den Nischen standen einige Studenten beisammen, unterhielten sich und rauchten nebenbei. Als Draco der Qualm einer Zigarette in die Nase stieg, begann er zu husten. Was fanden die Muggel nur daran?

Ein junge Frau mit kurzen, krausen Haaren hielt ihm ein Heft hin, auf dem ‚Studiversum' zu lesen war. Draco lehnte bestimmt ab und ignorierte sie, während James nach dem Heft griff und sich freundlich lächelnd bedankte. Wenig später hatten sie sich auch schon durch die Tür gedrängt, was sich als gar nicht so einfach herausgestellt hatte. Von den beiden Türhälften liess sich nur eine öffnen und ständig strömten ihnen Studenten, aber auch Leute, von denen sich Draco ernsthaft fragte, was sie in der Mensa der Uni zu suchen hatten, entgegen.

Einen Augenblick lang war er versucht umzukehren und schleunigst nach Hause zu gehen und dort dieses nette flache Ding, das die Muggel Tiefkühlpizza nannten, in den Ofen zu schieben, aber James stand bereits vor den Schaukästen mit den verschiedenen Gerichten und winkte ihn ungeduldig zu sich.

In drei Glaskästen, die vor einer riesigen, mit Zetteln und Plakaten übersäten Wand standen, waren auf zwei Etagen verschiedene Gerichte angeordnet. Mit Staunen nahm Draco zur Kenntnis, dass der obere Rand der Kästen blau, gelb oder grün war und, dass diese Farben anscheinend eine besondere Bedeutung hatten.

Da gab es Fisch in irgendeiner asiatisch klingenden Sauce, Geschnetzeltes mit Bratkartoffeln, Salat, Spaghetti mit zwei verschiedenen Saucen, einen vegetarischen Gemüsehaufen und etwas, das wie Kartoffelstock mit Würstchen und ein wenig Gemüse aussah. Im blauen Kasten stand zusätzlich noch ein kleines Schälchen mit Schokoladencreme.

„Ich sehe mich im Untergeschoss", erklang neben ihm James Stimme. Fragend sah ihn Draco an und nun kostete es ihn doch ein wenig Überwindung zu fragen, was die Farben zu bedeuten hatten und warum sich James im Untergeschoss sah. Irgendwie war es einfacher gewesen Hermine zu fragen.

„Also, die beiden Gerichte im blauen Kasten gibt es im Untergeschoss. Der Fisch ist die Heute-Aktion, während das Pferdegeschnetzelte das Tagesmenu ist. Dazu gibt es entweder Salat oder Gemüse und eine Suppe oder 1 dl Orangensaft. In der Cafeteria im Erdgeschoss bekommst du die Sachen im gelben Kasten. Also entweder Spaghetti mit einer der beiden Saucen zur Auswahl oder ein Teller Salat selber am Buffet zusammen gestellt. Der grüne Kasten gehört zum Obergeschoss. Dort gibt es entweder Kreativ-vegetarisches Essen. Hier gehören wieder Suppe und Salat dazu, oder aber das Biomenu, das nach Gewicht abgerechnet wird." James verstummte und sah Draco erwartungsvoll an. Er hatte Hunger und wollte so schnell wie möglich sein Essen holen gehen.

Biomenu. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was damit gemeint sein könnte, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab James jetzt zu fragen. Vielleicht die winzige Furcht, dass das in eine sehr lange und komplizierte Erklärung ausarten würde. Hermine würde die Frage sicher ebenso gut und wahrscheinlich sogar noch ausführlicher beantworten können. „Ich schliesse mich dir an", meinte Draco schliesslich und hoffte einfach, dass James den Fisch und nicht das Pferdefleisch nehmen würde.

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter und schon auf halbem Weg begann die Tiefkühlpizza wieder sehr attraktiv zu werden. Die Schlange vor dem Eingang stand bis zur Hälfte der Treppe und das Treppenhaus hallte nur so von verschiedenen Stimmen. Ab und zu hörte man den Klingelton eines Handys.

„Sieht es hier immer so aus?" brachte Draco nur noch fassungslos hervor. Er hatte angenommen, dass das Mittagessen in der Mensa zum Studentenalltag dazugehörte, aber irgendwie war er nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass er würde Schlange stehen müssen, dass er würde warten müssen, bis er etwas zu essen bekam.

„Warst du etwa noch nie in einer Mensa?" fragte ihn James erstaunt, nachdem er Dracos entgleiste Gesichtszüge gesehen hatte. Draco fluchte innerlich. Bevor er hierher gekommen und sein ganzes Leben aus den Fugen geraten war, hatte er sich immer unter Kontrolle gehabt. Niemand hatte ihm jemals angesehen, wenn er erstaunt oder wütend gewesen war oder sich über etwas gefreut hatte und hier gelang es James anscheinend mühelos in seiner Miene zu lesen.

Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf und starrte stur auf die Stufen vor seinen Füssen. „Je nach dem für welches Essen du dich entschieden hast, gehst du zum Eingang links oder rechts. Rechts, da wo die Schlange steht, ist das Tagesmenu. Direkt am Eingang nimmst du dir ein Tablett, Besteck und Servietten und folgst dann einfach den Anderen. Was wolltest du eigentlich essen?" „Fisch", gelang es Draco gerade noch so zu krächzen.

Er sollte sich ein Tablett nehmen und sich selber bedienen? Er konnte sich nicht einfach an einen Tisch setzen und wurde von einem Kellner bedient? In der Mensa herrschte Selbstbedienung? Irgendwie wollte das nicht so wirklich in seinen Kopf hinein. „Dann komm einfach mit mir. Ich wollte ja eigentlich das Geschnetzelte essen, aber die Schlange ist mir zu lang. Beim Fisch steht fast niemand." Mit diesen Worten ging James weiter die Treppe hinunter, schlängelte sich immer wieder eine Entschuldigung murmelnd zwischen den anstehenden Studenten hindurch und hatte schon bald den Eingang erreicht.

Draco blieb nichts andere übrig als ihm zu folgen und sich ebenfalls ein Tablett und Besteck zu nehmen. Hinter der Essensausgabe standen zwei Frauen mit weissen Handschuhen und Mützen, die nichts anderes zu tun schienen, als Essen aus grossen Behältern auf Teller zu schöpfen.

James stellte ein kleines Schälchen mit einer roten Suppe auf sein Tablett und als ihm die Frage ‚Mit Gemüse?' gestellt wurde, nickte er. Draco tat es ihm gleich. Als er allerdings noch gefragt wurde, wie viel Sauce er wolle, konnte er nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken. Ein kleiner Kleks auf dem Tellerrand wurde mit einem kleinen, mehrfach gefalteten Stück Papier weggewischt und er folgte James zur Kasse.

Mit Mühe fand er schliesslich einen gelben Schein in seinem Portemonnaie und reichte ihn der Kassiererin, die ihm eine grosse und eine kleine Münze zurückgab. Es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis er sich an das Muggelgeld gewöhnt hatte.

Als sich Draco in dem grossen Raum, der etwas von einer Höhle hatte, umsah, schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Wenn sein Vater ihn jetzt sehen könnte. So, wie er hier stand, in Muggelkleidung, das Tablett mit seinem Essen in der Hand in einem Saal, der mit langen weissen Tischen und orangen Plastikstühlen eingerichtet war und dessen Wände eine seltsam grüne Färbung hatten, er würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mehr kennen wollen oder direkt aus der Familie verstossen, wenn er nicht schon vorher wegen eines Herzinfarkts im St. Mungos landen würde. Und anschliessend, nachdem er ihn verstossen haben würde, würde er, immer noch fassungslos, darüber nachdenken, wo er jetzt einen Erben herbekäme. Jemanden, der später seine Geschäfte würde übernehmen und den Namen Malfoy würde weiterführen können.

Unwillkürlich musste Draco grinsen, als er das Tablett auf einem der Tische abstellte. Die Vorstellung, wie sein Vater auf das alles hier reagieren würde, hatte plötzlich etwas sehr komisches.

„Darf ich erfahren, was so lustig ist?" fragte James, während er sich setzte und die Suppe zu sich heranzog. Draco griff ebenfalls zum Löffel, tauchte ihn langsam in die rote Masse und kostete von der Suppe. Sie war heiss und schmeckte erstaunlich gut. Wenigstens gab ihm das einen kurzen Moment um nachzudenken. Was sollte er James sagen? Die Wahrheit? Wenn ja, wie viel konnte er erzählen ohne zu viel zu verraten? Immerhin war James ein Muggel und wusste nichts von der magischen Welt. Schliesslich gab sich Draco einen Ruck. Es würde schon nichts schaden, wenn er James ein wenig von seiner Familie erzählte.

„Ich habe mir nur vorgestellt, wie mein Vater reagieren würde, wenn er mich jetzt so hier sehen würde." Draco nahm noch einen Löffel von seiner Suppe. „Was ist daran denn so aussergewöhnlich? Millionen Studenten essen täglich in einer Mensa."

Natürlich hatte James irgendwo Recht. Millionen Muggel assen täglich in einer Mensa, aber ein Malfoy eben nicht. Ein Malfoy ass für gewöhnlich eben nicht in der Mensa. Draco ass einen weiteren Löffel Suppe. „Ein Malfoy isst normalerweise nicht in der Mensa. Ein Malfoy isst gewöhnlich zu Hause an einer langen Tafel mit weissem Damasttischtuch und edlem Porzellan und wird von einem Butler und einem Sommelier bedient." Draco stellte die leere Suppenschüssel zur Seite.

„Deine Familie ist so reich?" fragte James fast ein wenig zu ruhig, während er vorsichtig ein Stück Fisch von dem Holzspiess löste, auf dem es steckte. „Alter schottischer Adel", antwortete Draco in einem Ton, der deutlich machte, dass er nicht über seine Familie reden wollte. Ungerührt schob James das Stück in den Mund, kaute, schluckte und bemerkte dann: „Der Fisch war auch schon besser. Und warum studierst du dann hier und nicht an einer bekannteren Uni?"

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Draco ebenfalls von dem Fisch gekostet und verzog kurz das Gesicht, bevor er zu seinem Wasserglas griff. Der Fisch schmeckte doch sehr stark nach Fisch und die Sauce war nicht so ganz sein Fall. Irgendwie sehr scharf und seltsam süss. Er spürte genau, wie ihn James beobachtete, während er sein Wasser trank. Wie er ihn beobachtete und immer noch auf die Antwort auf seine Frage wartete. Ganz kurz schoss es Draco durch den Kopf ihn anzufahren, dass es ihn jawohl nicht anginge, warum er hier studierte und nicht an einer anderen Uni, doch so schnell wie der Gedanke gekommen war, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder.

„Hier kann ich wenigstens in Ruhe studieren, ohne dass mich jemand kennt, ohne dass mich jemand nach meinem Namen beurteilt." James nickte. Auch wenn er es Draco nicht sagte, so war das doch auch der Grund, warum er hierher gekommen war, warum er sich hier vor allen Leuten, die ihn kannten, versteckte, warum er England verlassen hatte und irgendwie konnte er den Anderen verstehen. Er hätte nur nie gedacht, dass es ausgerechnet Draco in der Beziehung so ähnlich wie ihm gehen könnte.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später stellten sie die Tabletts auf das Laufband und warfen ihre Servietten in den bereitstehenden Abfalleimer. Draco hatte den halben Fisch zurückgelassen, während auf James Teller noch ein paar einsame, halbzerdrückte Erbsen lagen.

„Normalerweise ist das Essen hier besser", murmelte James, während sie die Treppe wieder hinaufgingen und wenig später das Gebäude verliessen. Die Gruppen vor dem Eingang waren verschwunden, ebenso wie die junge Frau, welche die Zeitschriften verteilt hatte.

„Lass uns zum Kopieren in die Bibliothek gehen. Das ist das Kürzeste von hier und du wirst sowieso eine Kopierkarte dort brauchen. Hast du eigentlich schon einen Bibliotheksausweis?" fragte James, während sie diagonal über die Strasse schlenderten. Draco schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Einen Bibliotheksausweis brauchte er also auch noch.

Wenig später standen sie im Vorraum der Bibliothek. James ging kurz zum Schalter und kam anschliessend mit einem Antragsformular zurück, das er gemeinsam mit Draco ausfüllte und anschliessend am Schalter abgab. „In einer halben Stunde ist dein Ausweis fertig und während wir warten, erkläre ich dir wie das hier mit den Kopierkarten funktioniert."

James wandte sich einem weissen Kasten zu, der auf der Seite an der Wand hing. Auf seine Aufforderung hin reichte ihm Draco einen rosaroten Schein, den James in einen schmalen Schlitz schob. Anschliessend drückte er ein paar Knöpfe und übergab Draco wenig später eine kleine, weisse Plastikkarte. „Diese Kopierkarte hier ist wiederaufladbar. Im Moment sind 15 Kopien drauf und wenn du mehr möchtest oder die Karte leer ist, kannst du sie einfach in den Automaten hier schieben und sie wiederaufladen. Diese Karte kannst du hier in der Bibliothek, in der Wirtschaftsbibliothek und im Kollegiengebäude nutzen. Am besten kennzeichnest du sie irgendwie."

Draco starrte die kleine Karte in seiner Hand an und versuchte zu begreifen, was James gerade gesagt hatte. Was das Wiederaufladen betraf, würde er wohl später noch einmal Hermine fragen müssen. Was ihn im Moment mehr interessierte, war die Frage, wie er in den anderen Bibliotheken kopieren konnte. Zumindest bei den Unterlagen für den Kurs am Montagnachmittag würde das wichtig werden und so wie er es verstanden hatte, war es nicht erlaubt, die Kopiervorlagen aus dem Gebäude mitzunehmen.

„Du fragst dich gerade, wie du in den anderen Bibliotheken kopieren kannst", grinste ihn James an. „Das System hier ist ein wenig kompliziert. Jedes Seminar und jedes Institut hat seine eigenen Kopierkarten. Das heisst, wenn du zum Beispiel im Soziologischen Institut kopieren willst, brauchst du dafür eine Kopierkarte des Soziologischen Instituts. Das gleiche gilt auch für alle anderen. Ich schleppe im Moment fünf verschiedene Kopierkarten mit mir herum und habe das Gefühl, dass es immer mehr werden."

Die Kopiergeräte selber waren zum Glück deutlich einfacher zu bedienen, als Draco gedacht hatte und so langsam gewann er den Eindruck, dass er sich irgendwann doch würde anpassen können und nicht bei jedem zweiten Wort den Eindruck haben würde von einem anderen Planeten zu kommen.

In dem Moment kam James von der Ausgabestelle zurück und schwenkte eine weitere kleine Karte. Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über sein ganzes Gesicht und für einen kurzen Augenblick meinte Draco Harry Potter dort stehen zu sehen. Genauso hatte sein alter Schulfeind immer gelächelt, wenn er in Hogwarts eine besonders gute Note bekommen hatte. Aber das hier war James Evans und nicht Harry Potter, oder etwa nicht?


	8. Referate und andere Probleme

**Kapitel 8: Referate und andere Probleme**

Langsam, aber kontinuierlich waren die Tage vergangen und zu Wochen geworden. Weder vom Ministerium noch von seinen Eltern hatte Draco wieder etwas gehört, noch war die Magie zurückgekommen. Inzwischen hatte er es aufgegeben jeden Morgen nach dem Aufstehen zu versuchen, ob er wieder zaubern konnte und sein Zauberstab lag vergessen in der obersten Schublade seines Nachttisches.

Stattdessen war es Draco fast zur Selbstverständlichkeit geworden, morgens die Kaffeemaschine anzuschalten, während sie sich aufheizte kurz zu duschen und sich anschliessend mit seinem Kaffee an den Küchentisch zu setzen und in der Tageszeitung zu blättern, die ihm jeden Tag zugestellt wurde, während er darauf wartete, dass seine Haare trockneten.

Je nach Wochentag ging es anschliessend direkt in eine seiner Vorlesungen oder er blieb zu Hause, lernte oder kümmerte sich um den Haushalt. Wenn ihm noch vor anderthalb Monaten jemand gesagt hätte, er, ein Malfoy, würde einmal eine Geschirrspülmaschine ausräumen oder staubsaugen, er hätte sich nicht entscheiden können, ob er besagte Person lieber hätte auslachen oder verhexen sollen. Inzwischen war es für ihn selbstverständlich geworden seine Wohnung selber in Ordnung zu halten und nach einigen doch eher desaströsen Versuchen und sehr viel Hilfe von Hermine und James gelang es ihm inzwischen auch einige einfache Gerichte zu kochen.

Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln erinnerte sich Draco noch an seine ersten Versuche in der Küche, an den Wunsch, ein Ei essen zu wollen und ganz erstaunt feststellen zu müssen, dass man es zuerst kochen musste, wenn man wollte, dass das Innere hart war und sich nicht über den Tisch ergoss, wenn man es mit dem Messer köpfte. Ähnlich war sein erster Versuch abgelaufen eine einfache Tomatensuppe zu kochen, deren Rezept er aus dem Internet hatte. Dummerweise hatte nicht dabeigestanden, dass man aufpassen musste, dass die Suppe nicht überkochte und auf der heissen Herdplatte landete. Den Gestank hatte er für mehrere Stunden nicht mehr aus der Wohnung hinaus bekommen.

Das alles gehörte inzwischen mehr oder weniger der Vergangenheit an. Zwar würde sich Draco nicht als Meisterkoch bezeichnen, aber zumindest konnte er inzwischen soweit kochen, dass er sich selber einigermassen versorgen und auch mal seine Freunde zum Essen einladen konnte, ohne sich vollständig zu blamieren. James und Hermine waren irgendwie, langsam und unaufhaltsam, zu seinen Freunden geworden. Auch wenn sich auch Draco mit den anderen Studenten aus seinen Kursen gut verstand, so hielt er von diesen doch immer ein wenig Abstand, beschränkte ihre Unterhaltungen auf Sachen, die direkt mit ihren Vorlesungen zu tun hatten und erzählte nie von sich aus etwas privates. Zu gross war seine Sorge, dass irgendetwas davon über mehrere Ecken bei seinem Vater landen könnte und dieser dann beschliessen würde, ihn notfalls mit Gewalt nach England zurückzuholen.

Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Vater nicht billigen würde, wie er hier als Muggel lebte, selber seinen Haushalt führte und mit anderen Studenten in der Mensa zu Mittag ass, weil das hiess, dass er nicht selber kochen musste und relativ günstig essen konnte. Draco musste zwar nicht jeden Rappen umdrehen, aber er hatte doch recht schnell merken müssen, dass das Leben nicht gerade billig und der Betrag, den er zur Verfügung hatte, nicht unendlich war.

Prüfend liess Draco ein letztes Mal seinen Blick durch die Wohnung und über den gedeckten Frühstückstisch wandern. In der Mitte stand ein Korb mit frischen Buttergipfeli, direkt vom Bäcker, so wie sie Hermine damals mitgebracht hatte, als sie ihn in seiner Wohnung besucht hatte, um ihm die ersten wichtigen Sachen in der Muggelwelt zu erklären. Daneben standen Honig, Konfitüre und Butter. Die Kaffeemaschine war angeschaltet und auch den Orangensaft hatte er bereits aus dem Kühlschrank geholt. Jetzt fehlte eigentlich nur noch James.

Vor ein paar Tagen war ihnen mit Schrecken aufgefallen, dass sie sich ganz am Anfang des Semesters in dem Kurs am Montagnachmittag gemeinsam für ein Referat eingeschrieben hatten und dieses Referat in einer knappen Woche halten mussten. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment hatte Draco da das Bedürfnis gehabt, von der nächsten Brücke in den Rhein zu springen. Früher wäre ihm das nie passiert. Sogar in Hogwarts hatte er immer zu denen gehört, die ihre Hausaufgaben mindestens zwei Tage vor Abgabetermin fertig hatten. Nie wäre es ihm passiert, dass er so etwas wie ein Referat vergessen hätte.

Gleichzeitig war da aber auch der Gedanke gewesen, dass er sich damals niemals mit Hermine und James angefreundet hatte und die Erinnerung daran, wie ihm James verschwörerisch zugezwinkert hatte, als sie beschlossen hatten, Hermine nichts davon zu erzählen, dass sie ihr Referat noch nicht einmal angefangen hatten, geschweige denn auch nur wussten, welchen Text sie eigentlich als Grundlage zu nehmen hatte, liess ein merkwürdig warmes Gefühl in Draco aufsteigen.

Er mochte James. Das hatte er sich schon in den ersten Wochen in der Muggelwelt eingestanden und auf einer anderen Ebene gefiel er ihm auch und wenn sie sich unverbindlich irgendwo getroffen hätten, dann hätte Draco sicher nichts dagegen gehabt sich mit ihm auf ein Abenteuer einzulassen. Aber nachdem seine Freundschaft zu Blaise aufgrund eines solchen Abenteuers beinahe zerbrochen wäre, hatte es sich Draco zum Prinzip gemacht, Freundschaft und Sex streng zu trennen.

Der schrille Klang der Türklingel riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Nachdem er und James festgestellt hatten, dass sie nur noch wenige Tage Zeit für ihr Referat hatten und gleichzeitig ausgerechnet in diesen Tagen nicht nur jede Menge Vorlesungen, sondern zusätzlich auch noch Hausaufgaben hatten, hatten sie beschlossen sich am Samstag zum gemeinsamen Frühstück und anschliessender Arbeit am Referat bei Draco zu treffen.

Dracos Wohnung hatte sich ganz von alleine angeboten, da James mit Hermine zusammen wohnte und diese am Wochenende regelmässig ihre Pharmazie-Lerngruppe zu Gast hatte und da Hermine ja nichts davon erfahren sollte, dass sie mit ihrem Referat noch nicht einmal angefangen hatten, wäre es denkbar ungünstig gewesen in ihrer Gegenwart daran zu arbeiten.

Draco fuhr sich noch einmal prüfend durch die Haare, bevor er auf den kleinen Knopf mit dem Schlüssel drückte. Schon nach zwei Wochen hatte er sich von James dazu überreden lassen zum Coiffeur zu gehen und sich einen schicken Kurzhaarschnitt verpassen zu lassen.

Draco hörte Schritte auf der Treppe hinauf poltern und nur wenig später stand James vor seiner Tür, die Haare noch feucht vom Regen, aber mit ausgezeichneter Laune. Ein welkes Blatt klebte an seiner Jacke und Draco musste sich doch sehr zusammenreissen um es nicht zu entfernen, während er spürte wie ihm heiss wurde.

Noch bevor James die Schuhe fertig ausgezogen hatte, begann er auch schon zu erzählen, berichtete von der letzten Sitzung seiner Fachschaft und von der Party, die sie planten. Erzählte, dass Draco unbedingt ebenfalls zu dieser grandiosen und gigantischen Party würde kommen müssen, bevor er zur Diskussion mit Hermine überging, die er an diesem Morgen, kurz bevor er losgemusst hatte, wieder gehabt hatte.

Hermine hatte zum wiederholten Mal versucht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich endlich auf eine Studienrichtung festlegen und anfangen sollte ernsthaft zu studieren. Dass sie ausserdem versucht hatte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es allerhöchste Zeit war, Draco die Wahrheit über sich selber zu erzählen, verschwieg James allerdings. Zu wichtig war ihm der Blonde in der Zwischenzeit geworden, als dass er riskieren wollte, ihn dadurch zu verlieren, dass er seine wahre Identität offenbarte.

Lieber würde er bis an sein Lebensende als James Evans in der Muggelwelt leben, als das zu riskieren. Natürlich wusste er ganz genau, dass Draco irgendwann die Wahrheit erfahren musste, erfahren würde und er das nicht würde verhindern können, aber im Moment schob er diesen Gedanken energisch beiseite. Darüber würde er immer noch nachdenken können, wenn es soweit war.

Nur wenig später sassen sie am Küchentisch und frühstückten in aller Ruhe. James hatte noch am Abend zuvor die Texte, mit denen sie arbeiten sollten in der Bibliothek kopiert und sie mitgebracht. Jetzt lagen sie allerdings vergessen auf Dracos Schreibtisch. Sie hatten noch den ganzen Samstag und zur Not auch noch den Sonntag um an dem Referat zu arbeiten.

Das Gespräch sprang von der Semesterparty zu gemeinsamen Bekannten, Anekdoten aus den Vorlesungen und Versprecher der Professoren. Fasziniert beobachtete Draco, wie der Honig von James Gipfeli über dessen Finger lief und dieser sie anschliessend genüsslich ableckte. Beim Anblick des Fingers, der immer wieder zwischen den roten Lippen verschwand, während James seine Augen geniesserisch geschlossen hatte, wurde Draco heiss. Was würde er nicht darum geben, zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sich James unter ihm wand oder ihn aus lustverhangenen Augen ansah.

James wischte unterdessen seine noch feuchten Finger an seiner Serviette ab und griff nach dem nächsten Gipfeli. Mit Interesse beobachtete er den leichten Rotschimmer, der sich über Dracos Gesicht gelegt hatte, beschloss aber, ihn vorläufig zu übergehen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Dracos musternde und in der letzten Zeit auch immer intensivere Blicke bemerkt hatte. Aber gleichzeitig wusste er, dass die Wahrheit um seine Identität immer noch zwischen ihnen stand und wohl auch immer zwischen ihnen stehen bleiben würde und so hatte er die Blicke ignoriert, getan, als würde er sie nicht bemerken.

Nach dem auch das letzte Gipfeli verzehrt war, half James den Tisch abzuräumen und das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine zu stellen. Anschliessend machten sie es sich beide noch mit der Kaffeetasse in der Hand im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Draco holte die Texte vom Schreibtisch und sie vertieften sich in ihre Lektüre. Die Stille in der Wohnung wurde nur vom leisen Kratzen eines Stiftes, wenn einer von ihnen Notizen zum Gelesenen machte und vom Klirren der Tassen auf den Untertassen unterbrochen.

Schliesslich legte Draco den Stift und die Blätter beiseite und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. James sass ihm genau gegenüber und las immer noch konzentriert den Text. Dabei biss er sich immer wieder in die Unterlippe oder fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die ohnehin völlig zerzausten Haare. Manchmal wurde Draco das Gefühl nicht los, dass er Harry Potter gegenüber sass. So ähnlich war James manchmal seinem ewigen Rivalen aus Hogwarts und doch war das ganz und gar unmöglich.

Zwar hatte Draco nichts mehr von Potter gehört, seitdem dieser seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte. Aber da er von Hermine wusste, dass sich Potter wohl irgendwo in die Muggelwelt zurückgezogen hatte, war das nicht weiter verwunderlich und so sehr er die Hexe auch gelöchert und gefragt hatte, egal, wie geschickt er versucht hatte, Potters Aufenthaltsort aus ihr herauszubekommen, sie hatte beharrlich geschwiegen. Auch auf die Frage, ob James und Potter irgendwie verwandt waren, hatte sie so seltsam ausweichend reagiert, dass es Draco schliesslich für den Moment aufgegeben hatte.

Jetzt wunderte er eher sich eher darüber, dass Potter nicht seinen Heldenstatus genutzt hatte, um gleich als Auror im Ministerium anzufangen. Aber war Hermine nicht auch ganz anders, als er es in Hogwarts jemals vermutet hätte? Und trotzdem, so ähnlich James und Potter sich auch sein mochten, Potter hätte sich niemals freiwillig mit ihm angefreundet. Nicht, nach allem was in Hogwarts vorgefallen war.

Draco war so in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, wie James ebenfalls seinen Text und den Stift beiseite gelegt hatte und ihn nachdenklich betrachtete. Erst als er direkt in diese faszinierenden grünen Augen blickte und ihm gleichzeitig warm und kalt wurde, während sich ein Kribbeln ausgehend von seinem Magen durch seinen ganzen Körper zog, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er James wohl ziemlich lange angestarrt haben musste.

„Also … ähm … also ich habe den Text durch", versuchte Draco irgendwie die Situation zu retten und von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass er gestarrt hat. „Ähm … also … ich denke, die Kernaussage dürfte der Satz in der 10. Zeile sein…" James betrachtete ihn ungerührt und schien überhaupt nicht darauf einzugehen, was Draco sagte. Verlegen fuhr dieser sich durchs Haar und stand schliesslich, die Kaffeetasse vom Tisch nehmend, auf. „Ich mache mir noch einen Kaffee. Möchtest du auch einen?"

James schien sich wie aus einer Starre zu lösen und nickte ganz leicht mit dem Kopf. „Das wäre nett. Einen Kaffee kann ich jetzt gebrauchen", nur um kurz darauf Draco ein seltsam schiefes Lächeln zu schenken. Ein Lächeln, das irgendwie wissend wirkte, Sachen versprach, über die Draco lieber gar nicht so genau nachdenken wollte.

Schneller als nötig gewesen wäre, verschwand Draco in der Küche und stellte dort die Tassen auf den Tisch, bevor er sein heisses Gesicht an die kühlen Fliesen lehnte.

Was um alles in der Welt war das im Wohnzimmer gerade gewesen? Schlimm genug, dass ihn James beim Starren erwischt hatte. Noch schlimmer war aber gewesen, dass er zurückgestarrt hatte und dann war da dieses Kribbeln, die Tatsache, dass er anscheinend nur noch begrenzt fähig war, sich zu artikulieren, wenn James ihn so musterte. Dann war da noch der Wunsch, James einfach in seine Arme zu ziehen, ihn zu küssen, ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu reissen und zu erforschen, wo er ihn berühren musste, um ihn zum Stöhnen zu bringen.

Draco liess sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt zu Boden rutschen. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein. Reichte es denn nicht schon, dass er schwul war und irgendeine reinblütige Hexe würde heiraten müssen nur um einen Erben zu zeugen? Reichte es nicht, dass, kaum, dass er sein Studium begonnen hatte, das erste Mal wirklich weit weg von seinen Eltern war, die Magie plötzlich verschwand und er als Muggel leben musste? Reichte es denn nicht, dass er sich zusätzlich auch noch mit Hermine Granger angefreundet hatte? Nein, ganz offensichtlich reichte das immer noch nicht.

Irgendwann schien wohl seine Schicksalsgöttin beschlossen zu haben, dass er ein ganz besonderes Schicksal haben müsste. Ganz offensichtlich reichte ihr das alles noch nicht. Ganz offensichtlich musste sie noch einen draufsetzen. Wie hatte er sich nur in einen Muggel verlieben können? Ausgerechnet in einen Muggel und dann auch noch nicht in irgendeinen Muggel, nein, es musste unbedingt James sein.

James, der ohne Punkt und Komma reden konnte. James, der Harry Potter zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. James, der ihm in der ersten Zeit so geholfen hatte und ihn so gut zum Lachen bringen konnte. James, der auf seine Art sich nachlässig zu kleiden unbeschreiblich sexy aussah. James, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich mit Hermine Granger anzufreunden. James, dessen Augen so blitzten, wenn er lachte oder sich über irgendetwas freute. James, dessen Gesicht richtiggehend vor Begeisterung leuchten konnte, wenn etwas sein Interesse geweckt hatte. James, mit dem er stundenlang reden, aber auch schweigen konnte. James, der jetzt in seinem Wohnzimmer sass und auf seinen Kaffee wartete. James, der zu allem Überfluss ein Muggel war. James, in den er sich irgendwie verliebt hatte. Irgendwie, ohne es zu wollen.

Draco liess den Kopf auf seine Knie sinken. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Wenn sein Vater davon erfuhr. Er würde ihn zwingen sofort nach England zurückzukehren, ihn verheiraten und anschliessend mit Arbeit überhäufen, damit er nicht auf irgendwelche dummen Gedanken kam und er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was sein Vater mit James machen würde, wenn er erfuhr, in wen er sich verliebt hatte. Ein Gedächtniszauber wäre da vermutlich noch das Harmloseste, was seinem Vater einfallen würde.

Eigentlich gab es nur eine einzige Lösung. Draco seufzte leise. Auch wenn er sich hier in der Muggelwelt befand, auch wenn hier niemand ausser Hermine wusste, wer und was er wirklich war, so konnte er doch kein ganz gewöhnlicher Student sein. Er war trotz allem immer noch ein Malfoy und eine Beziehung zu einem Muggel und erst recht zu einem Mann war einfach vollkommen undenkbar, egal, wie sehr er es sich auch wünschen mochte, dass es anders war.

Der Gedanke daran, dass er mit James immer nur würde befreundet sein können, ohne überhaupt die Chance auf eventuell mehr zu haben, selbst wenn James das auch wollen würde, löste in ihm einen brennenden Schmerz aus und am liebsten hätte Draco geweint. Aber ein Malfoy weinte nicht und er würde damit zurechtkomme, so wie er mit allem anderen auch zurechtgekommen war. Irgendwie würde es ihm gelingen seine Gefühle für James irgendwo in seinem Inneren zu verschliessen und irgendwann würde es nicht mehr schmerzen, irgendwann würde er darüber hinweg kommen. Er war trotz allem immer noch ein Malfoy und hatte seit seiner Kindheit gelernt, wie man Gefühle verschloss, wie man sein wahres Gesicht hinter einer undurchdringbaren Maske verbarg.

Wenig später betrat Draco mit den beiden gefüllten Kaffeetassen in der Hand wieder das Wohnzimmer. James hatte unterdessen angefangen auf einem Notizblatt die Grundstruktur ihres Referats zu skizieren und in Stichworten zu notieren, was sie zu den einzelnen Punkten sagen konnten. Als Draco die Kaffeetasse vor ihm auf den Tisch stellte, schaute er kurz auf und lächelte: „Danke."

Ein kurzer Blick auf das Gesicht des Blonden hatte James zwar verraten, dass in der Küche irgendetwas vorgefallen sein musste, aber was das genau gewesen sein könnte, darüber wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken.

Nachdem Draco die Kaffeetassen auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, setzte er sich neben James auf das Sofa und zog dessen Notizzettel zu sich heran um ihn durchzulesen. Ehe sie es sich versahen, waren sie in die Planung ihres Referats vertieft. Immer wieder zogen sie ihren Text zu Rate, diskutierten über die Bedeutung einzelner Sätze und darüber, welche sich als Zitate eignen würden.

Erst als Draco aufstand um Licht zu machen, da es in der Wohnung bereits dämmrig wurde, bemerkten sie, dass es bereits nach fünf Uhr nachmittags und die Zeit nur so verflogen war. Dafür waren sie mit ihrem Referat beinahe fertig geworden.

Mit einem lauten Gähnen streckte sich James und stand, nachdem er die Papiere zusammengeschoben hatte, auf. „Ich denke wir machen besser morgen weiter. Ich bin doch geschaffter als ich dachte. Passt es dir morgen zur gleichen Zeit?" Draco nickte und brachte James zur Tür, wo er sich von ihm verabschiedete. Es war doch sehr anstrengend, den ganzen Nachmittag einfach nur den guten Freund zu spielen.

Es wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich schliessen, als eine Stimme durchs Treppenhaus hallte: „Expressposcht für Draco Malfoy!" Kurz darauf kehrte Draco mit einem dicken Brief aus edlem Pergament in seine Wohnung zurück. Er musste nicht einmal auf den Absender schauen um zu wissen, dass der Brief von seinem Vater war und irgendwie wollte er gar nicht erfahren, was sein Vater ihm geschrieben hatte.

Unbeachtet landete der Brief auf dem kleinen Tisch mit dem Telefon. Er würde ihn später irgendwann lesen.


	9. Väterliche Briefe

**Kapitel 9: Väterliche Briefe **

Nachdem James die Wohnung verlassen hatte, räumte Draco die Kaffeetassen in die Küche und stellte sie in die Geschirrspülmaschine. Anschliessend ordnete er ihre Notizen, die noch überall herumlagen und legte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch. Der Brief von seinem Vater, der auf dem Tisch neben dem Telefon lag, schien geradezu danach zu schreien, geöffnet zu werden, aber Draco konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden ihn auch nur in die Hand zu nehmen. Nach nicht einmal einer Viertelstunde hatte er alles weggeräumt und geordnet, was noch in der Wohnung herumgelegen hatte und liess sich auf das Sofa sinken. Der gleiche Platz, auf dem er gesessen hatte, als er mit James an dem Referat gearbeitet hatte.

In der Wohnung war es unglaublich still. Erdrückend still. Lange hielt es Draco nicht auf dem Sofa. Sobald er sich gesetzt hatte, wechselten sich in schneller Folge die Gedanken ab, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. James grüne Augen, die Art wie er lächelte, das strenge Gesicht seines Vaters. Der Brief seines Vaters, den er noch nicht einmal geöffnet hatte. James war ein Muggel. Seine Familie würde ihn nie akzeptieren, nicht einmal als Freund, geschweige denn als Geliebten oder Lebenspartner. Unruhig stand Draco wieder auf, lief in der Wohnung umher, richtete die Stifte auf seinem Schreibtisch neu aus, ebenso wie sein Telefonbuch und strich die Sofakissen glatt. Anschliessend setzte er sich wieder auf das Sofa, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. James – sein Vater – James – sein Vater. Unablässig gingen ihm diese beiden Personen durch den Kopf, liessen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Früher hätte er in so einer Situation mit Blaise geredet oder mit Pansy, hätte ihnen von seinen Sorgen erzählt, von James, aber auch von seinem Vater. Aber Blaise und Pansy waren unerreichbar für ihn. Beide waren irgendwo in England und nicht über Telefon oder irgendeine andere Muggeltechnik zu erreichen. In Gedanken verfluchte Draco die Tatsache, dass das Handy noch keinen Eingang in die Zaubererwelt gefunden hatte, bevor er wieder aufsprang und unruhig in seiner Wohnung umherlief. Selten hatte er seine Freunde so vermisst wie im Moment.

Die einzigen Leute, die er hier als Freunde bezeichnen konnte, waren James und Hermine. James war Teil des Problems und Hermine, Hermine war seine beste Freundin. Ihr konnte und wollte er sich nicht anvertrauen. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hielt es Draco nicht mehr aus. Die Wohnung war zu still, zu eng. Der Brief seines Vaters schien geradezu darum zu betteln, endlich geöffnet zu werden genauso wie die ewigen Gedanken an James, die ihn verfolgten und nicht mehr loslassen wollten. Er musste hier raus.

Entschlossen nahm Draco seine Jacke vom Haken, schob sein Portemonnaie und das Handy in die Innentaschen, zog sie sich über und verliess die Wohnung. Die Glühbirne in der Mitte des Treppenhauses war wieder einmal durchgebrannt. Im Dunkeln schloss Draco seine Wohnung ab und tastete sich die im Schatten liegende Treppe hinab. Die Stufen knarrten leise unter seinen Schritten. Die einsame Glühbirne im Eingang beleuchtete zumindest den unteren Teil der Treppe. Die Eingangstür schloss immer noch nicht richtig, ausser wenn man sie zudrückte und stand wie meistens einen Spaltbreit offen. Der Herbstwind hatte Laub und sonstigen Dreck hineingetragen. Draco zog die Tür auf und trat auf die Strasse.

Die feuchte Kühle liess ihn frösteln und den Kragen seiner Jacke hochklappen. Die Strassen glänzten dunkel im Licht der Strassenlaternen. Leise war das Geräusch der Regentropfen zu hören, die immer noch unablässig auf den Asphalt prasselten. Schon nach wenigen Schritten spürte Draco, wie der Regen seine Haare durchnässte und die kalten Tropfen seinen Nacken trafen. Die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke vergraben, den Kopf gesenkt, ging er langsam die steile Strasse hinab, an der das Haus mit seiner Wohnung lag. Die Strasse machte einen kleinen Bogen, mündete in eine andere ein, die noch steiler hinab führte. Auf der rechten Seite fanden sich Stufen, links unebene Pflastersteine. Kein Mensch war unterwegs. Das ungemütliche Wetter liess alle, wo es nur ging, zu Hause bleiben.

Hinter hell erleuchteten Fenstern konnte man Gestalten an Tischen und vor dem Fernseher sitzen sehen. Draco folgte der Strasse immer weiter hinab bis sie schliesslich in eine breite Strasse, mit vielen Läden und der Tramlinie einmündete. Hier wandte sich Draco nach links, folgte der Strasse. Die Läden waren bereits alle geschlossen und nur die vielen Cafés noch gut besucht.

Als er an der Ecke mit der Hauptpost vorbeikam, überlegte Draco kurz, ob er sich vielleicht nicht doch noch in ‚Die Mitte' setzen sollte, entschied dann aber dagegen. ‚Die Mitte' war jetzt sicher völlig überfüllt und er hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis auf einen seiner Mitstudenten zu treffen. ‚Die Mitte' war einer der typischen Studententreffpunkte der Stadt, gerade auch an Samstagabenden.

Der Regen hatte unterdessen sein Haar soweit durchnässt, dass es in Strähnen an seiner Stirn klebte, doch Draco beachtete das überhaupt nicht. Immer weiter folgte er der Strasse, die auf der linken Seite immer noch an verschiedenen Läden und einem Kino vorbeiführte, während sich rechts das alte Gebäude der Post und der Eingang eines Restaurants zwischen verschiedenen Schaufenstern fanden. Schliesslich öffnete sich vor Draco ein grosser, leerer Platz, der von verschiedenen historischen Gebäuden umgeben war. Am Auffälligsten war wahrscheinlich das grosse, rote Rathaus, mit dem goldenen Schriftzug, den kleinen Türmen und den vielen verschiedenen Dekorationen. Direkt von der Strasse aus führten mehrere Durchgänge in den reich verzierten Innenhof.

Irgendwo hatte Draco gelesen, dass es jeweils donnerstags möglich sei, den Sitzungssaal und auch den Rest des Gebäudes von innen zu besichtigen. Jetzt allerdings versperrten dicke schwarze Gitter den Eingang. Auf der anderen Seite des Platzes führten zwei Strassen weiter zum Fluss. In ihrer Mitte stand ein grosses Kaufhaus nur für Elektronikartikel. Mit Schaudern erinnerte sich Draco noch an den einen Nachmittag, an dem ihn James in dieses Geschäft geschleppt hatte. Nicht, dass ihn die vielen Geräte, die es dort zu kaufen gab, nicht interessiert hätten, aber es war gerade mal seine zweite Woche in der Muggelwelt gewesen und er hatte genug Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt, sich sonst zurecht zu finden.

Damals war es einfach ein wenig viel gewesen und Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal dermassen erschlagen von den vielen verschiedenen Geräten gefühlt hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass James es nicht hatte lassen können, ihm die technischen Finessen jedes einzelnen Geräts, das er sich anschaute, genau zu beschreiben. Draco kam es inzwischen vor, als sei der Besuch in dem Laden bereits eine halbe Ewigkeit her. Nach diesem einen Nachmittag war er noch zwei Mal mit James in dem Kaufhaus gewesen und diese Male hatte er die verschiedenen technischen Details, die ihm James auch dann erläutert hatte, mehr zu schätzen gewusst und sie vor allem zumindest zum Teil verstanden. Anschliessend hatten sie sich in die Brasserie Baselstab, mehr oder weniger direkt neben dem Kaufhaus, gesetzt und hatten einen riesigen Becher mit Glace, von dem James behauptete, es sei das Beste in der ganzen Stadt, gegessen.

James. Schon wieder ging er ihm durch den Kopf. Draco wandte sich nach rechts und ging die Strasse weiter entlang. Ab und zu begegnete er ein paar wenigen Menschen, die sich auf dem Heimweg befanden. Grüne Busse standen am Strassenrand, warteten auf Passagiere und darauf, dass die Zeit verging und sie endlich abfahren konnten. Ohne sie näher zu beachten, ging Draco an den Bussen vorbei, langsam auf die Brücke zu.

Der kleine, rundliche Italiener, der dort immer seine Heissen Marroni verkaufte, hatte schon lange zusammengepackt und war mit seinem Anhänger nach Hause gefahren. Draco erinnerte sich noch genau, wie ihn James dazu überredet hatte, Heisse Marroni zu probieren. Sie waren nach einer Vorlesung zusammen in der Stadt unterwegs gewesen. Hermine hatte noch ein Buch abholen müssen, das sie bestellt hatte. Gemeinsam hatten sie die Buchhandlung verlassen. James hatte sich einfach so Hermines Plastiktüte mit dem Buch geschnappt und sie für sie getragen, ohne auf ihre Proteste zu achten.

Auf dem Weg zum nächsten Geschäft waren sie an einem der unzähligen Marronistände vorbeigekommen und James hatte nicht widerstehen können. Ein süsslicher Geruch hatte sich mit dem nach Feuer gemischt und nur wenig später hatte Draco beobachtet, wie eine Frau mit schwarzen, rissigen Händen die gebratenen, dunkelbraunen Marroni in eine braune Papiertüte gefüllt hatte. Sie hatte sie auf eine alte Waage gelegt und einige Gewichte in der anderen Waagschale gestapelt. Anschliessend hatte sie einzelne Marroni in die Tüte gefüllt, bis die Schale gerade abzusinken begann. James hatte bezahlt, war zu ihnen zurückgekommen und hatte Draco die Tüte in die Hand gedrückt, bis er sein Geld weggeräumt hatte.

Von der Tüte waren eine angenehme Wärme und ein vielversprechender Duft ausgegangen und als James ihn dazu überreden wollte, doch zu probieren, hatte Draco nicht lange gezögert. Aufmerksam hatte er zugeschaut, wie James die kleine Frucht geschält und die Schale in die zweite an seiner Papiertüte angebrachte Tasche fallen liess. Anschliessend hatte er Draco die gelbe, noch warme Frucht gegeben. Die Oberfläche hatte sich glatt angefühlt, obwohl sie von tiefen Rillen durchzogen gewesen war.

Sie hatte süss geschmeckt, aber nicht zu süss, etwas fruchtig. Nach Herbst eben. Die Tüte war schneller leer gewesen, als Draco gedacht hatte. Langsam ging er über die alte Steinbrücke über dem Rhein. Es war die älteste Brücke der Stadt, auch wenn die ursprüngliche Holzbrücke zwischenzeitlich schon längstens einer Steinbrücke gewichen und auch diese schon mehrfach restauriert worden war. In der Mitte befanden sich immer noch das alte Häuschen, in dem früher der Brückenzoll kassiert worden war. In den schmalen Nischen im Geländer der Brücke drängten sich Paare, die auf den Fluss hinausschauten. Ein Frachter fuhr unter der Brücke hindurch flussaufwärts.

Draco stellte sich ebenfalls an das Geländer. Der Stein unter seinen Händen fühlte sich nass an. Einzelne Wassertropen liefen an seinen Schläfen herab und versickerten im Kragen. Der Fluss rauschte leise, staute sich vor den Brückenpfeiler, wo er gezwungen war, sich zu teilen.

Es hatte die ganzen letzten Tage geregnet. Das Wasser hatte eine erdige Farbe und die Wucht, mit der es gegen die Pfeiler prallte, war deutlich grösser, als es Draco auch schon erlebt hatte. Menschen gingen an ihm vorbei, Trams fuhren über die Brücke, doch er bemerkte sie alle nicht. Unbeweglich starrte Draco in das sich bewegende Wasser und langsam kam er zur Ruhe.

Wenn James zumindest ein Zauberer gewesen wäre, dann könnte er sich zumindest vor Dracos Vater verteidigen, aber so. James war ein Muggel. Daran würde sich auch nichts ändern und wenn Draco ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte, dann musste er sich selber und seine Gefühle kontrollieren. Eine andere Wahl hatte er nicht. Er würde das schon schaffen. Er musste es schaffen. Er hatte James Freundschaft, konnte Zeit mit ihm verbringen, das war doch auch etwas. Draco drängte den Gedanken beiseite, dass er doch eigentlich soviel mehr von James wollte, als einfache Freundschaft, genauso, wie die Tatsache, dass er zum ersten Mal bereit war, auf etwas zu verzichten um eine andere Person zu schützen.

Er wusste genau, dass wenn er die Gedanken zuliess, was er sonst noch gerne mit James machen würde, wenn er anfing, darüber nachzudenken, wie sich wohl James Lippen auf den seinen anfühlen mochten, dass er dann verloren war. Keine Entschlossenheit der Welt würde ihn dann noch davon abhalten können, zu versuchen herauszufinden, ob James Interessen nicht auch in eine ähnliche Richtung gingen und das durfte nicht passieren. Nicht, wenn er James nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Denn egal, wie vorsichtig sie wären, irgendwann würde es sein Vater erfahren und was dann wäre, wollte sich Draco lieber nicht so genau vorstellen.

Wie lange er auf der Brücke gestanden und auf den Fluss gestarrt hatte, konnte Draco im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen, aber als er sich endlich vom Anblick der Wassermassen lösen konnte, fühlte er sich innerlich wieder ruhig. Er konnte das tun. Schliesslich war ihm in seiner ganzen Kindheit und Jugend beigebracht worden, sich zu beherrschen und seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Er konnte das. Nicht umsonst hatte er das Jahr überlebt, in dem der Dunkle Lord im Herrenhaus seiner Eltern gewohnt hatte.

Jetzt, wo er langsam wieder ruhiger wurde, begann Draco die Kälte zu spüren, die von seinen nassen Haaren und seiner durchnässten Kleidung ausging. Deutlich schneller machte er sich auf den Heimweg und doch zitterte er am ganzen Körper als er endlich versuchte mit klammen Händen seine Wohnungstür aufzuschliessen. Die nasse Jacke tropfte, als er sie an die Garderobe hängte. Die Socken hinterliessen Spuren auf dem Boden, als Draco direkt ins Badezimmer ging und anfing heisses Wasser in die Wanne laufen zu lassen.

Während er darauf wartete, dass sich die Wanne füllte und einen schäumenden Badezusatz hinzu gab, zog er die nassen Kleider aus und legte sie auf den Boden neben den Wäschekorb. Im ersten Moment schien das Wasser viel zu heiss für seinen kalten Körper zu sein, doch schnell hatte er sich an die Temperatur gewöhnt und verschwand vollständig unter den dichten Schaumbergen, welche die Wasseroberfläche bedeckten.

Im Flur klingelte das Telefon, doch Draco ignorierte es. Stattdessen wartete er darauf, dass die Wärme in seinen Körper zurückkehrte. Nach einer knappen Stunde war der Schaum fast vollständig verschwunden und das Wasser deutlich abgekühlt. Das Telefon hatte noch zwei Mal geklingelt. Langsam stieg Draco aus der Wanne, hüllte sich in sein grosses Frotteetuch und liess das Wasser abfliessen. Nur mit Shorts und T-Shirt bekleidet verliess er das Badezimmer und wandte sich dem kleinen Tisch zu, auf dem das Telefon stand. Der Anrufbeantworter blinkte rot. Bevor Draco ihn aber abhören, fiel sein Blick wieder auf den dicken Brief seines Vaters und er griff danach.

Der Inhalt des Briefes würde sich nicht ändern, wenn er das Öffnen länger hinausschob. Mit dem Brief in der Hand setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und griff nach dem Brieföffner. Einen letzten Moment zögerte er noch, doch dann setzte er den Öffner an und schlitzte das Papier auf.

Im Innern fand sich ein Bündel Dokumente und ein Brief seines Vaters. Draco legte die Dokumente beiseite und las zunächst den Brief.

_Lieber Sohn_

_Wie wir erfahren haben, verfolgst du deine Studien, wie es von dir zu erwarten war. Allerdings entspricht das, was an einer einfachen Universität für Muggel gelehrt wird, wohl kaum dem, was für eine magische Universität üblich ist._

_Wie letztes Jahr erwarten wir dich am 22. Dezember. Die Familie Greengrass ist auf uns zugekommen. Ihre Tochter Astoria befindet sich jetzt in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts und es ist an der Zeit auch deine Zukunft zu planen. _

_Wie du weisst, führen gewisse Umstände dazu, dass das Ansehen unserer Familie gesunken ist und wir müssen dankbar dafür sein, dass sich die Familie Greengrass dazu bereit erklärt hat, sich mit der unseren zu verbinden. Deine Verlobung mit Astoria wird daher an Weihnachten bekannt gegeben, die Hochzeit wird unmittelbar nach ihrem Abschluss stattfinden._

_Anbei findest du die Dokumente für den Ehevertrag. Unterzeichne ihn an der vorgesehenen Stelle und schicke ihn unverzüglich zurück. Wir sehen uns an Weihnachten._

_Vater_

_P.s.: Draco, ich weiss, es mag ein wenig plötzlich kommen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du mit Astoria eine glückliche Ehe führen wirst. In Liebe, Mutter._

Draco liess den Brief sinken. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Damit, dass sein Vater irgendwie erfahren hatte, dass er wie ein Muggel lebte, dass er sich mit Hermine Granger angefreundet hatte oder auch mit James, aber nie wäre er darauf gekommen, dass er jetzt schon heiraten sollte.

Natürlich hatte Draco immer gewusst, dass er irgendwann einmal eine reinblütige Hexe würde heiraten müssen, dass er einen Erben würde zeugen müssen, aber den Gedanken hatte er immer weit von sich geschoben. Das war immer etwas gewesen, was in ferner Zukunft lag, nichts, worüber er sich jetzt schon hätte Gedanken machen müssen. Anscheinend sahen das seine Eltern anders. Anscheinend konnte es ihnen gar nicht schnell genug damit gehen, ihren Sohn zu verheiraten. Draco wusste genau, das ein Teil davon sicher auch damit zu tun hatte, dass seine Eltern ihn in ihrer Nähe und somit mehr Einfluss auf ihn haben wollten.

Er warf den Brief auf den Tisch und stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. Er wollte nicht heiraten. Jetzt nicht und am liebsten in Zukunft auch nicht. Er war doch gerade mal 19 Jahre alt. In dem Alter sollte man noch nicht heiraten müssen und doch war das genau das, was seine Eltern von ihm erwarteten und zum allerersten Mal ging Draco der Gedanke durch den Kopf, sich seinen Eltern wirklich zu widersetzen.

Das Klingeln des Telefons schallte laut durch die Wohnung. Als der Anrufer auch dann nicht auflegte, nachdem Draco das Klingeln eine Weile ignoriert hatte, erhob er sich und nahm schliesslich ab. Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal fertig gemeldet, als auch schon Hermines fröhliche Stimme an sein Ohr drang und ihn fragte, ob er jetzt noch etwas vor hätte.

Irgendetwas in Dracos Stimme musste ihr wohl verraten haben, dass etwas vorgefallen war. Noch bevor er wirklich realisieren konnte, was es gewesen war, hatte sich Hermine mit den Worten, dass sie in einer knappen halben Stunde bei ihm wären, verabschiedet und aufgelegt. Das alles war so schnell gegangen, dass Draco immer noch den Hörer, aus dem jetzt nur noch ein leises Tuten zu hören war, in der Hand hielt und ihn fassungslos anstarrte.

Was hatte Hermine verraten, dass er Probleme hatte und warum um alles in der Welt bestand sie darauf, deshalb sofort zu ihm zu kommen?

Nicht einmal eine Viertelstunde später klingelte es an der Wohnungstür und Hermine kam die Treppe hinaufgelaufen. Nachdem sie sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt hatten und beide eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor sich stehen hatten, sagte Hermine: „James kommt in etwa einer halben Stunde. Er ist noch unterwegs, hat mir aber ein SMS geschrieben. Du siehst furchtbar aus. Was ist passiert?"

Draco nahm einen kleinen Schluck von seinem heissen Tee und zögerte einen Moment, doch dann schob er den Umschlag mit dem Brief seines Vaters zu ihr hinüber. „Der ist heute mit der Post gekommen. Von meinem Vater." Hermine nickte kurz und faltete dann das Pergament auseinander. Sie las den Brief einmal, dann ein weiteres Mal und legte ihn auf den Tisch zurück, bevor sie Draco kurz musterte und dann feststellte: „Du willst nicht heiraten, richtig?"

Draco schüttelte stumm den Kopf und starrte auf die Tischplatte, während ihn Hermine abwartend beobachtete. „Ich will überhaupt nicht heiraten. Nicht Astoria, nicht sonst irgendeine Frau", brach es schliesslich aus Draco heraus. „Ich finde Frauen noch nicht einmal attraktiv." „Du bist schwul?" unterbrach ihn Hermine. Draco nickte nur leicht. „Wissen deine Eltern davon?" fragte sie weiter. Der Tee war vergessen. Wenn Draco schwul war, dann taten sich für James ganz neue Möglichkeiten auf.

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn sie es wüssten, es wäre egal. Von mir wird erwartet, dass ich einen Erben habe und dazu muss ich heiraten. So einfach ist das." Draco war so gefangen in seinen Gedanken, dass ihm gar nicht bewusst wurde, dass er gerade Hermine eins seiner grössten Geheimnisse anvertraut hatte. „Aber wir leben doch nicht mehr im Mittelalter!" Es gab Sachen in der Zaubererwelt, die sie nie verstehen würde. „Was würde geschehen, wenn du dich einfach weigern würdest?" fragte Hermine daher weiter.

Eine kurzen Augenblick konnte Draco nicht verhindern, dass er Hermine geschockt ansah, doch dann antwortete er: „Was würde wohl passieren? Mein Vater würde mich entweder zwingen oder mich enterben und aus der Familie verstossen", und konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme dabei bitter klang. Hermine betrachtete ihn eine Weile nachdenklich und stand schliesslich auf. „Ich mache uns einen frischen Tee. Dann warten wir bis James kommt und besprechen alles. Wir finden sicher eine Lösung."

Draco nickte nur leicht. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er nicht so recht daran glaubte. Als Hermine mit den Tassen aus der Küche zurückkam, klingelte es wieder an der Wohnungstür und diesmal war es James, der noch völlig ausser Atem die Treppen hinauflief. Auch er wurde von Hermine mit einer Tasse Tee versorgt und nur wenig später sassen sie um den Tisch und besprachen, welche Möglichkeiten Draco hatte, um der Hochzeit mit Astoria zu entgehen.


	10. Das Seminarfest

**Kapitel 10: Das Seminarfest**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen bemerkenswert ruhig. Zwar waren Draco, Hermine und James einer Lösung, wie Draco verhindern konnte, spätestens an Weihnachten verlobt zu sein, keinen Schritt nähergekommen, aber Draco hatte es vorgezogen, den Brief seines Vaters ganz weit unten in einer Schublade seines Schreibtischs zu schieben und ihn zumindest vorläufig aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

Hermine hatte bereits am nächsten Tag angefangen zu recherchieren, welche Rechte Draco hatte, war aber noch nicht sehr weit gekommen. Jetzt stellte es sich als grossen Nachteil heraus, dass sie keinen direkten Zugriff mehr auf die Bücher der magischen Welt hatte und daher andere um Hilfe bitten musste. Auch James wirkte besorgt, aber im Gegensatz zu Draco hatte er vollstes Vertrauen in Hermines Recherchen und war davon überzeugt, dass, wenn es eine Lösung gab, Hermine diese finden würde. Wenn das nicht klappte, dann konnte er immer noch seinen eigenen Einfluss nutzen um Lucius Malfoy von dieser hirnrissigen Idee abzubringen.

Aber das hatte noch Zeit. Das Wochenende näherte sich in grossen Schritten und mit dem Wochenende das Seminarfest. Harry hatte viele Stunden in der Fachgruppe mit der Planung verbracht und hatte sich unter anderem dazu bereit erklärt, die Bar für ein paar Stunden zu übernehmen. Auch hatte er keinerlei Hemmungen gehabt, sowohl Hermine wie auch Draco für seine Zwecke einzuspannen und so waren beide dazu verpflichtet worden, irgendetwas zum leiblichen Wohl der Gäste beizutragen.

Mit dem Referat, das er noch mit James hatte halten müssen und vor allem dem Brief seines Vaters, der Draco doch mehr schlaflose Nächte bereitete, als er das jemals vor seinen neuen Freunden zugegeben hätte, hatte Draco sowohl das Seminarfest, als auch sein Versprechen einen grossen Nudelsalat zuzubereiten und mitzubringen, vollkommen vergessen und wurde erst wieder daran erinnert, als James und Hermine vollkommen unerwartet am späten Donnerstagnachmittag mit zwei grossen Einkaufstüten vor seiner Wohnungstür standen.

Etwas verblüfft hatte er sie hereingebeten und nur wenig später waren sie alle damit beschäftigt gewesen, Salat und Gurken klein zu schneiden, während auf dem Herd drei grosse Töpfe mit Nudeln kochten. Irgendwann hatte James angefangen von dem kleingeschnittenen Gemüse zu naschen, Hermine hatte ihm im Spass leicht auf die Finger geschlagen und Draco hatte ebenfalls der Versuchung nicht widerstehen können ein kleines Stück Gurke zu stibitzen. Hermines Aufschrei war ihm sicher gewesen und nur ein kleiner Blickwechsel mit James hatte genügt und sie beide hatten sich ohne zu zögern auf das Gemüse gestürzt, während Hermine sich schon beinahe verzweifelt bemüht hatte, vor ihnen zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Erst als die Nudeln drohten überzukochen, gelang es Draco und James sich wieder auf den Nudelsalat zu konzentrieren.

Als Hermine und James sich am Abend verabschiedeten, standen in Dracos Kühlschrank zwei grosse Schüsseln Salat und es würde wohl niemandem auffallen, dass vor allem in der einen Schüssel nur sehr vereinzelt noch Gurken zu finden waren. Obwohl es Draco vermutlich niemals zugegeben hätte, so hatte ihn der unbeschwerte Nachmittag mit seinen Freunden doch von seiner bevorstehenden Verlobung abgelenkt und in ihm vermehrt den Wunsch geweckt, zur Not mit seiner Familie zu brechen, wenn sein Vater auf dieser Heirat bestehen sollte. Es gab inzwischen einfach zu viel, was er nicht bereit war, aufzugeben, nur weil es nicht zu den Ansichten seines Vaters passte. Seine Freundschaft mit Hermine und James war zum Beispiel auch so ein Punkt. Sein Vater würde es niemals akzeptieren, dass sich Draco mit dem Schlammblut und dann auch noch einem Muggel angefreundet hatte. Da konnte er nach dem Krieg noch so oft behaupten, dass sich seine Ansichten geändert hätten. Offiziell hatten sie sich geändert, aber es gab immer noch genug Dinge, die Lucius Malfoy niemals akzeptieren würde und dass sich sein Sohn mit Muggeln und Schlammblütern anfreundete, gehörte definitiv dazu.

Der nächste Tag brachte Kälte und Niesel. Die ganze Stadt schien unter einer grauen Glocke zu verschwinden. Draco nutzte den freien Nachmittag um seine Unterlagen zu ordnen und einen detaillierten Lernplan für seine Prüfungen zu erstellen. Das Semester neigte sich langsam seinem Ende zu und da in sämtlichen Vorlesungen und Kursen, die er besucht hatte, Prüfungen oder Essays geschrieben werden mussten, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ganz genau zu planen, wann er für welche Prüfung lernen wollte. Hinzu kam noch, dass sämtliche Prüfungen innerhalb der letzten Semesterwoche stattfinden sollten.

Es war bereits dunkel, als Draco endlich seinen Stift zur Seite legte, den Laptop herunterfuhr und sich streckte. Neben seinem Lernplan war es ihm gelungen einen von zwei Essays zur Hälfte fertigzustellen. Ein kleiner Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es schon nach 5 Uhr nachmittags war und er nicht mehr all zu viel Zeit hatte, um sich fertig zu machen. James war es irgendwie gelungen, als Motto der Party das Thema Dichter und Denker durchzusetzen und genauso so sollten die Gäste nun auch erscheinen.

Drei Stunden später betrat Draco mit den beiden Salatschüsseln in der Hand den Innenhof des Gebäudes, in dem das Slavische Seminar untergebracht war und wandte sich direkt nach rechts, wo es eine Treppe hinunterging. Dort unten im Keller sollte das Seminarfest stattfinden. Am Eingang nahm ihm Hermine seinen Mantel ab und begutachtete sein Kostüm. Wie es James gelungen war, seine Freundin dazu zu überreden, nicht nur beim Fest dabei zu sein, sondern auch die Garderobe zu übernehmen, würde Draco wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Jedenfalls schien sein Kostüm Gnade vor ihre Augen zu finden. Draco hatte lange vor dem Kleiderschrank gestanden und schliesslich noch Kontakt mit Blaise aufgenommen, damit dieser ihm ein entsprechendes Hemd hatte schicken können.

Zu enganliegenden Hosen trug er ein weisses Hemd, das am Kragen mit Rüschen besetzt und über der Brust tief ausgeschnitten war. Am Hals wurde es mit einem einfachen Faden zusammengehalten. Seine Füsse steckten in alten Lederstiefeln und aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes ragte eine seiner Schreibfedern aus Hogwarts. Hermine konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie die Feder sah und meinte mit einem Augenzwinkern, dass das doch der richtige Abend wäre um wieder einmal mit Federn zu schreiben. Auch wenn niemand von den Umstehenden die Bemerkung so verstand, wie sie Hermine gemeint hatte, so durchfuhr Draco doch so etwas wie Heimweh. Auch wenn er sich in der Muggelwelt gut eingelebt hatte und in der Zwischenzeit problemlos ohne Magie zurechtkam, so hiess das nicht, dass er seine Welt nicht doch vermisste. Vielleicht im Moment nicht unbedingt seine Eltern, aber seine Freunde, mit denen er in Hogwarts jeden Tag verbracht hatte oder einfach die Tatsache, dass er nicht mal eben eine Eule schicken oder apparieren konnte. Hermine schien seinen plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel bemerkt zu haben, denn sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und meinte: „Stell den Salat dort hinten irgendwo auf den Tisch, wo du noch Platz findest. James steht bereits hinter der Bar und gibt dir sicher einen aus."

Draco nickte und machte sich auf den Weg durch den nur vereinzelt beleuchteten Keller. An der Decke konnte man noch die alten Holzstreben erkennen, die Steine dazwischen waren nur grob behauen und dann eingefügt worden. Hier sah man das wirkliche Alter des Gebäudes, das sich über ihnen befand. Rund um die Tanzfläche waren Holztische und Stühle aufgestellt worden. Auf den Tischen standen künstliche Petroleumlampen und verbreiteten ein warmes Licht. Direkt daneben lagen auf jedem Tisch Federn und Pergament. Unauffällig liess Draco seine Finger über eine der Federn und das Pergament gleiten. Der sorgfältig angeschnitzte Kiel der Feder erinnerte an die Schreibfedern, die es bei Flourish und Blotts zu kaufen gab, das Pergament an jenes, das er auch in Hogwarts um Notizen zu machen verwendet hatte. Einen kleinen Moment fragte er sich, wie es James wohl gelungen sein mochte, das alles zu besorgen, aber die Vermutung lag doch nahe, dass da Hermine ihre Hände im Spiel gehabt hatte. Draco konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, dass sich auch in ihrem letzten Schuljahr noch Dutzende Federn und mehrere Bögen Pergament in ihrer Tasche befunden haben mussten.

Vorsichtig schlängelte sich Draco zwischen den anderen Studenten durch, die schon angekommen waren und sich mit den ersten Gläsern und Schüsseln in der Hand an die Tische verteilten. Er kannte sicher mehr als die Hälfte von ihnen allerhöchstens vom Sehen. Schliesslich gelang es ihm, die beiden Schüsseln auf den grossen Tisch zu stellen, wo sich bereits andere Schalen mit verschiedenen Salaten, Nachttischen und Kuchen befanden. Irgendjemand hatte sogar eine Pirogge gebacken und mitgebracht.

Draco nahm sich einen der Pappteller, die am Rand des Tisches standen und legte sich ein kleines Stück Pirogge und ein wenig Salat darauf. Anschliessend ging er mit dem Teller zur Bar, wo er schon weitem James wirren Haarschopf ausmachen konnte. James war in ein Gespräch mit dem anderen Studenten vertieft, der mit ihm zusammen hinter der Bar stand. Anscheinend hatte irgendjemand vergessen genügend gesalzene Erdnüsse zu besorgen, die eigentlich auf den Tresen hatten gestellt werden sollen.

Draco stellte seinen Teller auf den Tresen und wartete darauf, wann James ihn wohl bemerken würde. Lange musste er sich nicht gedulden, eher James Blick auf ihn fiel. Für einen kleinen Augenblick stockte Draco der Atem. James trug einen alten, schwarzen Anzug, der ihm eigentlich zu gross zu sein schien. An den Ellbogen befanden sich bereits grosse Flicken, die Ärmel wirkten ausgefranzt. Was aber Draco hauptsächlich den Atem raubte, war die Tatsache, dass Harry unter der offenen Anzugsjacke überhaupt nicht zu tragen schien und nur eine weisse Krawatte vor seiner nackten Brust baumelte.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?" fragte er mit einem Lächeln, während er scheinbar wie nebenbei ein Glas vor Draco auf den Tresen stellte. Der Blonde spürte, wie ihm heiss wurde und war froh, dass James bei der schwachen Beleuchtung nicht sehen konnte, wie er rot wurde. James bückte sich um den Orangensaft unter dem Tresen hervorzuholen und gab Draco somit den kurzen Augenblick, den dieser brauchte um sich wieder zu fangen oder auch den er selber brauchte, da ihm Dracos Anblick doch auch etwas aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Zwar hatte James mehrere Stunden zu Hause vor dem Spiegel verbracht und versucht sein Kostüm so zu perfektionieren, dass es zwar sexy, aber nicht billig wirkte, aber nichts hatte ihn auf den Anblick von Draco in diesem weissen Rüschenhemd vorbereiten können. Nichts hätte ihn auf den Wunsch vorbereiten können, an dem Faden zu ziehen, der den Kragen zusammenhielt und mehr von dieser perfekten, cremefarben schimmernden Haut freizulegen.

Ohne Draco zu fragen, goss er eine reichlich bemessene Menge Wodka in das Glas und fügte anschliessend noch ungefähr doppelt soviel Orangensaft hinzu, bevor er für sich selber ebenfalls ein Glas mit Wodka und Orangensaft füllte. Von der Tür aus konnte er Hermines missbilligenden Blick auffangen. Darum konnte er sich immer noch am nächsten Tag kümmern. Jetzt wollte er Spass haben und dazu gehörte eben auch der Alkohol. Ein Seminarfest gab es eben doch nur einmal im Semester.

Draco trank den mit Wodka vermischten Orangensaft und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er neben dem Wodka auch ein leichtes Vanillearoma herausschmecken konnte. Als er James danach fragte, zuckte dieser nur leicht mit den Schultern und meinte, dass das sein Geheimnis sei. Nach zwei weiteren Gläsern zwischen denen sich Draco nur einmal vom Tresen wegbewegt hatte, um sich ein wenig Schokoladencreme und ein Stück Kuchen zu holen, konnte er James dazu bewegen, ihm zu verraten, dass es sich um Vanilla-Wodka handelte. Allerdings hatte auf dieses Zugeständnis von James auch eins von Draco folgen müssen und so war der Faden, der sein Hemd zusammenhielt irgendwie verloren gegangen.

Nach zwei weiteren Gläsern flirtete James ganz ungeniert mit Draco. Die Krawatte hing ihm nur noch locker um den Hals, die Haare waren vollends verstrubbelt, seine Wangen waren gerötet und die grünen Augen glänzten. Draco fühlte eine angenehme Leichtigkeit und gleichzeitig schien sich seine ganze Wahrnehmung auf James zu konzentrieren. Die anderen Studenten, die sich noch in dem Keller befanden, die Musik und das Stimmengewirr schienen ganz weit weg zu sein. Es gab nur noch ihn und James.

Beide hatten sie ihre Stimmen gesenkt und sprachen gerade noch so laut, wie es nötig war, damit sie sich gegenseitig verstehen konnten. Ihr Gespräch war zweideutiger geworden und in fast jedem Satz versteckten sich Andeutungen und erotische Versprechen, die nur darauf warteten, wahr gemacht zu werden, wenn Draco nur seine Zurückhaltung aufgeben würde. Irgendetwas hielt Draco noch zurück. Vielleicht war es der Gedanke an seinen Vater, an die bevorstehende Verlobung mit Astoria, vielleicht auch der Gedanke an die Gefahr, in die er James bringen würde, aber ganz sicher auch das Wissen, dass er von James nicht mehr loskommen würde, wenn er jetzt nachgab und wenn es für eben diesen nur eine einmalige Sache und ein wenig Spass war, ganz fürchterlich verletzt werden würde.

Als James allerdings den nächsten Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm und sich anschliessend mit der Zunge sanft einen Tropfen, der auf seiner Lippe zurückgeblieben war, ableckte, konnte sich Draco nicht mehr beherrschen. Zum Teufel mit seinem Vater, Astoria und was da sonst noch alles war, wenigstens würde er James so für eine Nacht gehabt haben. Eine Erinnerung für die Zeit, wenn er erst mit Astoria verheiratet war. Entschlossen griff er über den Tresen nach James Krawatte und zog ihn zu sich hinüber, bevor er ihn entschlossen auf den Mund küsste.

Im ersten Moment wirkte James wie starr vor Schreck, doch dann begann er seine Lippen leicht zu bewegen und sie einladend zu öffnen. Ohne noch länger zu zögern schob ihm Draco seine Zunge in den Mund. Der Kuss war ungeschickt, holprig, schmeckte nach Wodka und Vanille und doch liess er sie beide atemlos zurück. Ein kurzer Blick in James lustverschleierten Augen genügte, um Draco aufstehen zu lassen und James noch an der Krawatte mit sich zu ziehen.

Dass er dabei leicht schwankte, ignorierte er genauso wie Hermines überraschten Blick, als sie die Treppe hinaufgingen. Oben angekommen fühlte er, wie er von James an die Wand gedrückt wurde und nur kurze Zeit später spürte er wieder dessen Lippen auf den Seinen. Kühle Hände fuhren unter sein Hemd, malten überraschend sanfte Muster auf seinen Rücken. Ein anerkennendes Pfeifen liess James sich von ihm lösen und etwas in der Art, dass der Andere doch nur neidisch sei, sagen, bevor Draco weitergezogen wurde.

Irgendwann, viele, immer gieriger werdende Küsse später, hatten sie es doch zu Dracos Wohnung geschafft. Sein Hemd hing aus der Hose, beide hatten sie ihre Jacken im Keller liegenlassen. Dracos Haar hing zerzaust hinab, seine Wangen waren gerötet, seine Lippen vom Küssen geschwollen. James hatte irgendwo unterwegs seine Krawatte verloren. Die mittlere Glühbirne im Treppenhaus war immer noch nicht ersetzt worden und während Draco im Dunkeln nach seinem Schlüssel suchte, spürte er, wie sich James Hände wieder unter sein Hemd schoben, anfingen seine Brust zu verwöhnen, während heisse Lippen an seinem Nacken knabberten.

Draco konnte nicht anders als leise aufzustöhnen, als eine freche Hand wie zufällig über die Beule in seinen engen Hosen strich und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er ausgerechnet diese Hosen hatte anziehen müssen, die sich jetzt schon fast schmerzhaft eng um seine Erektion spannten. Der Schlüssel fiel klirrend zu Boden, als dieselbe Hand sich daran machte, den Knopf seiner Hose zu öffnen und nur mit Mühe gelang es Draco James kurz von sich zu schieben.

Wenig später taumelten sie in die dunkle Wohnung, hielten sich nicht einmal mehr damit auf, Licht zu machen. Die Tür fiel hinter James ins Schloss, während Draco ihm bereits das Jackett von den Schultern streifte und mit seinen Lippen und Zähnen über James Nacken herfiel. Sie taumelten weiter. Im Wohnzimmer zog James Draco das Hemd über den Kopf und leckte langsam und verführerisch eine heisse Spur über dessen Brust bis hin zum Bauchnabel, in den er seine Zunge einmal kurz tief eintauchen liess. Bevor er aber weiter hinunter wandern konnte, wurde er wieder nach oben gezogen und eine vor Erregung zitternde Stimme murmelte: „Schlafzimmer." James stand nur allzu bereitwillig auf und liess sich von Draco durch die Wohnung ins Schlafzimmer ziehen.

Bevor James wirklich wusste, wie ihm geschah, fand er sich bereits auf dem Rücken liegend auf einem grossen, sehr weichen Bett wieder. Irgendwie war es Draco gelungen zumindest das Licht auf seinem Nachttisch anzuschalten, bevor er sich über James kniete und dessen Oberkörper mit Schmetterlingsküssen übersäte, die langsam in sanftes Knabbern und Saugen übergingen. Gemächlich arbeitete er sich nach unten, während James anfing sich unter ihm zu winden und kleine wimmernde Laute von sich gab. Laute, die Draco unheimlich gefielen.

Ohne zu zögern öffnete er James Anzughose und half ihm sie abzustreifen. Einen kurzen Moment betrachtete er die harte Erektion, die ihm entgegen ragte, nur um dann seinen Mund darüber zu stülpen und sie tief aufzunehmen. James entwich ein gepresster Schrei.

Die Welt um Draco herum schien zu schrumpfen, bis es nur noch ihn, James und den harten Schwanz in seinem Mund gab. Er schmeckte den salzigen Lusttropfen, spürte, die glatte und doch so heisse Haut, hörte James Wimmern, spürte die Hände, die in seinem Haar verflochten waren und ihn irgendwann einfach nach oben zogen. Heisse Lippen suchten gierig die seinen, während Hände fahrig seinen Körper erforschten und mit ungeschickten Bewegungen versuchten seine Hose zu öffnen. Wie es genau geschehen war, konnte sich Draco nicht erklären, aber irgendwann hatte James ihn zu sich hochgezogen und sie, noch während sie sich küssten gedreht, so dass jetzt Draco auf dem Rücken lag und er ihn betrachten konnte.

Gierige Blicke wanderten über den auf dem grünen Lacken ausgebreiteten Körper, hinterliessen brennende Spuren, denen kurz darauf Hände und Lippen folgten. Die Frage nach dem Gleitgel war schnell beantwortet und als Draco zum ersten Mal James Finger an seinem Eingang spürte, konnte er einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken und drängte sich den Fingern entgegen. Für eine sorgfältige Vorbereitung waren sie beide schon viel zu weit und viel zu erregt. Nur wenig später spürte Draco wie James doch irgendwie vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol, vielleicht die Tatsache, dass sie beide schon mehr als genug Vorspiel gehabt hatten, aber bereits nach wenigen Stössen ergoss sich James mit einem lauten Stöhnen in Draco, während er sich an dessen Schultern festklammerte und den Anderen mit sich riss.

Farben verformten sich vor Dracos Augen zu blitzenden Wirbeln und Blasen, die grösser wurden und wieder zu schrumpfen schienen bevor alles in einem Blitzlichtgewitter explodierte, als er spürte, wie sich James in ihm ergoss und ihn mit sich nahm. Nur langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem wieder, nur langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass es eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte, dass sein Bett schwankte, aber er fühlte sich so warm und geborgen, dass es nicht viel brauchte, bevor er die Augen schloss und wenig später eingeschlafen war.


	11. Geständnisse

**Kapitel 11: Geständnisse**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen. Er fror und wollte sich noch einmal in seine Decke einwickeln, als er mit Erstaunen feststellte, dass er nackt war und sein Bauch seltsam klebte und dann war da noch dieser seltsame Geschmack in seinem Mund, den er irgendwie als fast schon faulig beschrieben hätte. Was, bei Merlin, war nach dem Seminarfest geschehen? Draco erinnerte sich noch daran, dass er Orangensaft mit Wodka vermischt getrunken hatte. Mit viel Wodka vermischt. Und dann war da James gewesen. James mit der Krawatte und der offenen Anzugsjacke. James, den er mit in seine Wohnung genommen hatte.

Draco stöhnte auf. Das war nicht wirklich passiert, oder? Er hatte doch nicht wirklich im Suff mit James geschlafen? Das musste ein Traum sein. Ein schöner Traum, nein, ein Alptraum. Genau, ein Alptraum. Ein leichter Schmerz, der sich durch seinen Hintern zog, als er sich aufsetzte, belehrte ihn eines Besseren, genau wie die Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer, die plötzlich, für seinen Geschmack viel zu laut, rief: „Ich habe dir ein Glas Wasser und zwei Aspirin auf den Nachttisch gelegt."

Aspirin. Schon fast gierig griff Draco nach den Tabletten und schluckte sie hektisch, bevor er das Wasserglas hastig leerte und sich beinahe verschluckte. Anschliessend legte er sich zurück in sein Bett und wartete darauf, dass die Tabletten ihre Wirkung zu tun begannen.

Ganz langsam liess der Schmerz nach, bis nur noch ein leichtes Pochen zurückblieb. Er hatte tatsächlich mit James geschlafen! Und James wartete im Wohnzimmer auf ihn! Wie hatte das passieren können? Wie hatte es soweit kommen können? Dracos erster Impuls war, sich unter seiner Decke zu verkriechen, wieder einzuschlafen und beim nächsten Aufwachen festzustellen, dass alles nur ein Alptraum war. Der zweite Impuls war, ins Wohnzimmer zu stürmen und zu überprüfen, ob es sich bei der Stimme tatsächlich um James handelte und nicht alles nur eine Ausgeburt seiner Phantasie war und der dritte, sich erst einmal unter die Dusche zu stellen. Das klebrige Zeug von seinem Bauch zu waschen und zu versuchen, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Duschen klang nach einer phantastischen Idee. Langsam, die aufkommende, leichte Übelkeit unterdrückend, kletterte Draco aus dem Bett und schleppte sich in sein Badezimmer, wo er sich unter die viel zu heisse Dusche stellte.

Nur wenig später zogen dichte Dampfschwaden durchs Badezimmer, liessen den Spiegel beschlagen und trugen den herben Geruch nach Duschgel in die ganze Wohnung. Das heisse Wasser prasselte immer noch auf Dracos Schultern.

James sass im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf ihn. Er hatte sich nicht heimlich aus der Wohnung geschlichen, so wie Draco es erwartet hätte, was er selber vermutlich getan hätte. Sich davonschleichen und damit gleich klarstellen, dass alles nur ein kleines Abenteuer gewesen war. Eine einmalige Sache. Vergnügen für eine Nacht, zustande gekommen durch ein Übermass an Alkohol. Etwas, das nichts weiter zu bedeuten hatte und das man deshalb ignorieren konnte. Aber James war noch da. James hatte ihm Wasser und Aspirin bereitgestellt. James sass im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf ihn. Das konnte nur heissen, dass James mit ihm reden wollte, dass James über das reden wollte, was vorgefallen war.

Draco seufzte leise und war froh, dass das Geräusch der Dusche den Seufzer übertönte. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn James sich davongeschlichen hätte. Das hätte zwar wehgetan, aber er wäre darüber hinweggekommen. Irgendwie.

James wollte also reden. Entweder wollte er ihm sagen, dass es eine einmalige Sache gewesen sei und sich dann furchtbare Vorwürfe machen, weil er zu viel getrunken hatte und es nicht soweit hätte kommen dürfen oder James würde sich erst Vorwürfe machen, dass er das so nicht gewollt hätte und Draco dann um so etwas wie eine Beziehung bitten. Draco konnte nicht entscheiden, welche Variante ihm weniger gefiel.

Der Gedanke an einen James, der ihre Nacht ganz offensichtlich bereute und am liebsten alles wieder rückgängig machen würde, tat mindestens genauso weh, wie das Wissen, dass sein geheimster Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen könnte und er James würde von sich stossen müssen, weil es nicht sein konnte, weil er so gut wie verlobt war, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit war, ihn vor seinem Vater zu schützen.

Warum musste in seinem Leben eigentlich immer alles schiefgehen? Hatte sich seine Schicksalsgöttin denn immer noch nicht genug amüsiert? Hatte es nicht gereicht, dass Potter im Zug seine Freundschaft zurückgewiesen hatte und ihn anschliessend bei jedem einzelnen, verdammten Quidditschspiel geschlagen hatte? Gut, er war sehr arrogant gewesen, aber das war jetzt erst einmal unwichtig. Reichte es nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord nach seiner Rückkehr ausgerechnet ihn dazu auserkoren hatte, Dumbledore zu töten und ihm noch vor seinem sechsten Schuljahr das Schwarze Mal zu verpassen? Musste sich dann derselbe Schwarze Lord auch noch bei seinen Eltern einquartieren und ihn als Strafe für sein Versagen bei Dumbledore als Gehilfe bei seinen Folterungen anstellen? Musste ihn ausgerechnet Potter aus dem Dämonenfeuer im Raum der Wünsche retten, nachdem Vincent die Kontrolle verloren hatte? Anscheinend war das immer noch nicht genug. Nein, es kam noch dazu, dass er, kaum dass sein erstes Semester an der Uni anfing, keine Magie mehr nutzen konnte und dann auch noch ausgerechnet auf die Hilfe von Hermine Granger angewiesen war. Getoppt wurde das Ganze ja dann noch dadurch, dass er sich ausgerechnet in einen Muggel verliebt hatte und das natürlich genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem seine Eltern beschlossen hatten, ihn mit Astoria Greengrass zu verheiraten.

„Draco, bist du in der Dusche ertrunken?" hallte es von draussen ins Badezimmer. Draco seufzte noch einmal und stellte dann die Dusche aus. Er würde das schaffen. Er würde keine Miene verziehen, wenn James ihn zurückwies und er würde auch dann keine Miene verziehen, wenn er James selber zurückweisen musste. Er würde es schon schaffen. Er musste es schaffen, denn eigentlich hatte er überhaupt keine andere Wahl. Mit einem „Natürlich nicht. Ich komme gleich!" stieg er aus der Dusche und begann sich abzutrocknen. Langsam und sorgfältig. Ohne Hast. Vielleicht verschwand James ja aus seinem Wohnzimmer, wenn er es nur lange genug herausschob aus dem Badezimmer wieder herauszukommen.

Gerade als Draco vor seinem Kleiderschrank stand und schliesslich doch seine alte Jeans vom Vortag und irgendein T-shirt überzog, hörte er aus der Küche das Geräusch der Kaffeemaschine. Kaffee war eine gute Idee. Zumindest, wenn sein Magen sich damit ebenfalls anfreunden konnte. Korrektur: Sein Magen hatte sich damit anzufreunden, denn für das Gespräch mit James brauchte er einen Kaffee. Am besten schwarz und möglichst stark. Die Kaffeemaschine verstummte kurz, um nur nach wenigen Sekunden wieder angestellt zu werden. Draco fuhr sich noch ein letztes Mal durch die Haare und verliess dann sein Schlafzimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer sass James bereits wieder am Tisch, auf dem zwei grosse dampfende Tassen standen. Seine eigene hielt er mit beiden Händen festumklammert und starrte hinein, so, als ob in der schwarzen Flüssigkeit die Antwort auf all seine Fragen zu lesen wäre. James trug wieder den Anzug, in dem er auf der Seminarparty erschienen war, nur dass er diesmal die Anzugjacke zugeknöpft hatte. Als Draco den Stuhl zurückschob und sich setzte, blickte er auf und sah ihn mit einem sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Einen kurzen Moment sagte niemand etwas, während die Stille sich unbehaglich zwischen ihnen und im ganzen Zimmer ausbreitete. Draco hob seine Tasse und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Der starke, bittere Geschmack liess ihn sein Gesicht verziehen und für einen kurzen Moment schien sein Magen rebellieren zu wollen. „Ich habe zwei Kapseln Ristretto für eine Tasse benutzt. Ich dachte mir, dass du einen starken Kaffee brauchen kannst." James verstummte wieder und starrte erneut in seine Tasse.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Draco… etwas Wichtiges." Jetzt kam es. Draco trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Die bittere Flüssigkeit hatte irgendwie eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Er konnte das tun. Er würde das tun, was er tun musste, egal, was ihm James gleich sagen würde. Er konnte das. Er hatte nicht umsonst überlebt, als der Dunkle Lord sich bei seinen Eltern einquartiert hatte. So schwer konnte es doch gar nicht sein.

„Ich habe gelogen…" Was? Das war jetzt aber irgendwie überhaupt nicht der Satz, den Draco zu hören erwartet hatte. Seine Überraschung musste sich wohl in seinem Gesicht gezeigt haben, denn James wiederholte etwas lauter: „Ich habe dich angelogen, Draco. Ich dachte nicht… ich meine, ich … ich hätte doch nie damit gerechnet, dass…" James starrte wieder in seine Kaffeetasse und flüsterte nach einer Weile fast unhörbar: „Ich hätte doch nie gedacht, dass du mir so wichtig werden würdest, damals, als wir uns im Hörsaal begegnet sind. Ich hatte schon gehofft, dass … aber wirklich daran geglaubt habe ich nicht … wie hätte ich denn wissen können … bei Merlin … das war doch vollkommen unwahrscheinlich…"

Draco trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Irgendwie nahm das Gespräch gerade überhaupt nicht den Verlauf, mit dem er gerechnet hatte. Was um alles in der Welt wollte ihm James mit seinem Gestotter sagen? Draco stockte mitten in der Bewegung, als er seine Tasse auf den Tisch zurückstellen wollte. James hatte ‚bei Merlin' gesagt. Das war doch kein Ausdruck, der in der Muggelwelt benutzt wurde. Aber wie? Hermine. Genau. Er musste ihn bei Hermine aufgeschnappt haben. Vorsichtig stellte Draco seine Tasse auf den Tisch und schaute James an. „Jetzt sag' schon, James. Ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreissen."

„Da wäre ich nicht so sicher", kam die leise Antwort. Endlich schien sich James überwinden zu können, aufzusehen und Draco ins Gesicht zu schauen. „Ich … ich bin ein Zauberer, Draco." Die Stille, die darauf folgte, war ohrenbetäubend. James war ein Zauberer. James war ein ZAUBERER! Das konnte nicht sein. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Er träumte. Draco war sicher, dass er noch träumen musste.

James grüne Augen musterten ihn unsicher, eher er fortfuhr: „Ich heisse nicht James Evans. Ich …" James, oder eben nicht James, verstummte wieder. Das konnte nicht sein. Seine Schicksalsgöttin musste sich einen Scherz erlaubt haben. Er musste träumen. Er sass jetzt nicht mit James, der nicht James war, an seinem Esstisch im Wohnzimmer, trank viel zu starken Kaffee und erfuhr, dass James nicht James hiess und eigentlich ein Zauberer war, nachdem sie in der Nacht besoffen miteinander im Bett gewesen waren. Jetzt fehlte eigentlich nur noch eins.

„Potter. Du bist Harry Potter!" platzte es aus Draco heraus, bevor er es irgendwie hätte aufhalten können und zeitgleich drängte sich ein hysterisches Lachen in seiner Kehle empor. Das fehlte gerade noch. Dass er das ganze Semester mit Harry Potter befreundet gewesen war, dass er mit Harry Potter, dem Grossen Retter, geschlafen hatte. Ein Blick in die grossen, grünen Augen, die ihn geschockt anstarrten, liess das Lachen so schnell verstummen, wie es entstanden war. Das konnte nicht sein, oder doch? Er musste immer noch träumen.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco. Ich wollte nie, dass es soweit kommt. Hermine…" Es war kein Traum. Er befand sich nicht in irgendeiner verrückten Parallelwelt. Das hier war die Wirklichkeit und ihm gegenüber sass James Evans, der ihm gerade gesagt hatte, dass er Harry Potter war. Er hatte sich in Harry Potter verliebt. Draco musste wohl genauso fassungslos ausgesehen haben, wie er sich fühlte. Irgendwo, wie durch Watte hindurch, hörte er James, nein, Potters Stimme.

„Es tut mir so leid. Hermine hat von Anfang an gesagt, dass es eine schlechte Idee sei. Ich habe ihr nicht geglaubt. Ich bin so ein Idiot. Hermine hat mir gesagt, dass ich dir die Wahrheit sagen soll, aber ich, ich habe mich nicht getraut. Ist das nicht vollkommen verrückt, vollkommen irrational? Ich habe Voldemort besiegt. Ich bin ein Gryffindor und doch habe ich mich nicht getraut. Ich kann manchmal furchtbar feige sein, weisst du. Ich wollte es dir sagen. Ganz bestimmt. Aber als du mich in der Tür so angeschaut hast und so kalt meinen Namen ausgesprochen hast, da dachte ich, dass es meine einzige Chance ist, dich kennenzulernen, wenn du nicht weisst, wer ich bin. Eigentlich wollte ich doch nur in Ruhe studieren können. Ich habe doch nicht damit gerechnet, dass du hier auftauchst. Bei Merlin, ich bin so ein Idiot, so ein Depp, so ein Volltrottel. Ich wollte doch nur Ruhe vor der Presse und dem ganzen Rummel haben. Wusstest du, dass Evans der Mädchenname meiner Mutter war? Und James, so hat mein Vater geheissen. So lautet mein zweiter Vorname. Meine Eltern haben mich nach meinem Vater benannt. Ich wollte es dir sagen, Draco. Aber je besser wir uns verstanden haben, umso mehr mochte ich dich und Hermine hat mir sooft gesagt, dass ich dir die Wahrheit sagen soll. Ich bin ein Angsthase. Der Bezwinger von Voldemort ist ein riesiger Feigling. Rita Kimmkorn wird sich überschlagen vor Begeisterung und die gesamte Zaubererwelt wird sich das Maul darüber zerreissen. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass wir nach Ende des Semesters wieder getrennte Wege gehen, uns nie wiedersehen. Aber die letzte Nacht. Ich wollte das eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte nicht mit dir schlafen, Draco, und doch würde ich es jederzeit wieder tun. Weisst du eigentlich wie wunderschön du bist, wenn du kommst? Ich konnte dich nicht mehr länger anlügen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Verstehst du? Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich konnte es nicht mehr. Nicht, nachdem … nachdem ich mich in dich verliebt habe." Harry verstummte und sah Draco nur weiterhin aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Nur langsam drang in Dracos Bewusstsein, was Harry ihm da eben gesagt hatte. James war Harry. Nein, Harry war James. James hatte ihn angelogen, Harry hatte ihn angelogen. Das ganze Semester hindurch. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich mit ihm getroffen hatte, wenn er ihn angelächelt, mit ihm gelacht oder gelernt hatte, hatte er ihn angelogen. James war Harry Potter. Irgendetwas schien in Draco zu zerbrechen. Was war sonst noch alles gelogen gewesen? Und die letzte Nacht, war das auch alles eine Lüge gewesen? Hatte Harry ihn nur benutzt, um danach voller Triumph zum Tagespropheten laufen zu können und aller Welt zu verkünden, dass er, der grosse Held, es geschafft hatte, seinen ewigen Feind zu demütigen und dafür zu sorgen, dass dieser alles verlor, was er noch hatte? War das Harrys Vorstellung davon, wie er verhindern wollte, dass Draco Astoria heiraten musste? Indem er ihn vor aller Welt der Lächerlichkeit preisgab? Wenn das sein Ziel gewesen war, dann hatte er gewonnen.

Ruhig und mit einer Beherrschtheit, die ihn selber überraschte, erhob sich Draco und sagte mit kalter Stimme: „Gratuliere, Potter. Du hast es geschafft. Du hast geschafft, was du all die Jahre in Hogwarts vergeblich versucht hast. Du hast gewonnen. Weisst du eigentlich, wie viele Nächte ich schlaflos in meinem Bett gelegen und darüber nachgedacht habe, wie ich nur so blöd sein konnte, mich ausgerechnet in dich zu verlieben? Weisst du eigentlich, wie sehr ich mich zusammenreissen musste, damit niemand etwas merkt, vor allem nicht meine Eltern, um dich zu schützen, dass ich entschlossen war, zu verzichten, selbst wenn du mich gewollt hättest, nur damit du vor meinem Vater sicher gewesen wärst? Vor meinem Vater, der niemals einen Mann und erst recht keinen Muggel an meiner Seite akzeptiert hätte. Freu dich an deinem Triumph, Potter. Und jetzt raus hier. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen."

„Aber…" setzte Harry an etwas zu sagen, aber Draco konnte nicht mehr, wollte nichts mehr hören. Eigentlich wollte er sich nur noch in seinem Bett verkriechen und heulen und gleichzeitig seine Einrichtung in Einzelteile zerlegen. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, um darauf hereinzufallen? Wie hatte er sich nur von Potter so demütigen lassen können? Wie hatte er sich nur von Potter so täuschen lassen können? Wie hatte er sich nur ausgerechnet in Potter verlieben können? Potter musste hier verschwinden. Sofort, bevor er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und er irgendetwas tat, was ihm ein paar Jahre Askaban einbrachte.

„Raus hier, Potter. Verschwinde endlich!" zischte Draco und bemerkte erleichtert, wie Potter endlich aufstand und Richtung Tür ging. Mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern. Irgendwie überhaupt nicht wie ein triumphierender Sieger, aber das hätte Draco im Moment nicht weniger egal sein können.

Als endlich die Tür ins Schloss fiel und Potter aus der Wohnung verschwunden war, spürte Draco, wie seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben und er wieder auf den Stuhl sank, auf dem er eben noch gesessen und Kaffee getrunken hatte und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Wangen nass waren. Nass waren von Tränen, von denen er überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie geflossen waren.

Die zugeschlagene Tür hatte eine seltsame Stille in der Wohnung hinterlassen. Auf dem Tisch standen immer noch die zwei Kaffeetassen, deren Inhalt langsam kalt wurde. Draco war allein. Ganz allein. Irgendwann hatte er die Tassen in die Küche gebracht und in die Geschirrspülmaschine geräumt und war zurück in sein Schlafzimmer gegangen. Mechanisch, wie ferngesteuert. Die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern waren immer noch geschlossen gewesen, so, wie er sie am Morgen hinterlassen hatte. Seltsam, dass er sich unter der Dusche noch Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie er reagieren sollte, wenn James … Potter … ihm sagen würde, dass er alles, was letzte Nacht gewesen war, bereute. Wie lange schien das bereits her zu sein? Letzte Nacht. Eine halbe Ewigkeit. Da hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass alles eine Lüge gewesen war. Ein Lüge, einzig dazu erzählt, um ihn zu demütigen, ihm den letzten Stoss zu versetzen. Potter war tatsächlich gelungen, was ihm in all den Jahren in Hogwarts nie gelungen war. Was ihm nicht gelungen war, als er Draco im Quidditch geschlagen hatte und auch nicht, als er ihn aus dem Raum der Wünsche gerettet hatte. Es war ihm gelungen, ihn zu demütigen, ihn wirklich zu verletzen. Zum ersten Mal hatte sich Draco wieder jemandem geöffnet, den er nicht seit seiner Kindheit kannte und ausgerechnet diese Person musste ihn derart belügen.

Jetzt konnte er eigentlich nur noch auf den Brief seines Vaters warten, der ihm mitteilte, dass er aus der Familie verstossen und enterbt worden war. Sicher würde Potter seinen Triumph nicht für sich behalten. Nicht Potter.

Eigentlich hätte es ihn doch überhaupt nicht kümmern sollen. Es war schliesslich nur Potter. Derselbe Potter, der ihn in der Schule schon immer auf die Palme gebracht hatte, auf den er sieben Jahre lang seinen Hass gepflegt hatte. Aber James war so völlig anders gewesen, als Potter und er hatte sich in James verliebt, war immer noch verliebt in ihn, auch wenn er ihm diesen Verrat niemals würde verzeihen können.


	12. Gespräche und Gedanken

**Kapitel 12: Gespräche und Gedanken**

Wie er die nächsten Tage überstanden hatte, konnte Draco im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen. Harry versuchte regelmässig ihn anzurufen, schickte Sms und E-Mails oder wartete vor der Haustür, um Draco davon zu überzeugen, wieder mit ihm zu reden.

Draco selber reagierte auf all diese Versuche nicht. Zu den Vorlesungen, die er mit Harry zusammen besuchte, erschien er entweder sehr spät und ging sofort wieder, sobald der Professor geendet hatte oder verzichtete sogar ganz darauf hinzugehen und liess sich dann von jemandem die Mitschriften geben, damit er trotzdem lernen konnte. Zu Hause vergrub er sich hinter seinen Büchern. Die Sms und E-Mails löschte er ungelesen, Telefonanrufe ignorierte er oder drückte sie weg. Wenn er Harry vor seiner Tür stehen oder ihn auf der Strasse sah, dann wechselte er die Strassenseite oder ignorierte ihn.

Schon alleine der Gedanke daran, dass er sich in Harry verliebt hatte, dass er bereit gewesen war, auf ihn zu verzichten, um ihn vor seinem Vater zu schützen, dass er ihm vertraut hatte, wie er ausser seinen engsten Freunden niemandem vertraute und dass dieses Vertrauen enttäuscht worden war, liess ihn einen grossen Bogen um alles machen, was ihn an Harry erinnerte.

Oft sass Draco bis tief in die Nacht hinein an seinem Schreibtisch, seine Bücher vor sich aufgeschlagen, um nach einem Abschnitt oder zweien festzustellen, dass er von faszinierend grünen Augen träumte, die ihn beobachteten, die ihn zu verfolgen schienen und jedes Mal stand er abrupt auf, ging in die Küche, holte sich etwas zu trinken, machte sich einen Kaffee oder fand irgendetwas Wichtiges in der Wohnung zu tun.

Gleichzeitig konnte er sich aber kaum mehr dazu aufraffen, sich um sein eigenes Wohlergehen zu kümmern. Einkaufen war zur Tortur geworden, genauso wie sich selber etwas zu Essen zuzubereiten. Die Nächte verbrachte er vor seinem Laptop, surfte unter dem Deckmantel von Recherchen für seine Prüfungen im Internet und lag doch so deutlich hinter seinem Lernplan zurück, dass er den Stoff kaum mehr würde aufholen können. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn er so weitermachte, wie es der Fall war.

Die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm immer wieder versuchte klarzumachen, dass er mit Harry reden sollte, dass er diesem eine Chance geben sollte, ihm alles zu erklären, schob er konsequent zur Seite, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er bisher nichts von seinen Eltern gehört hatte, dass sie ihn aus der Familie verstossen würden. Nur ein Brief seines Vaters war gekommen, in welchem dieser ihn noch einmal deutlich dazu aufforderte, endlich den Ehevertrag unterschrieben zurückzusenden, damit seine Mutter mit den Planungen für die Hochzeit beginnen konnte.

Draco hatte den Brief in kleine Schnipsel zerrissen und in den Abfalleimer geworfen. Warum sollte er jetzt noch den Schein aufrecht erhalten, dass er sich dem Wunsch seiner Eltern beugen und Astoria heiraten würde, wenn es doch nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Harry zum Tagespropheten ging und aller Welt erzählte, dass Draco Malfoy, der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, verdächtigter Todesser und doch immer wieder freigesprochen, schwul war und damit endgültig Schande über seine Familie gebracht hatte? Es war doch sowieso nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihn seine Familie verstossen würde.

Das Geräusch der Kaffeemaschine klang viel zu laut in der stillen Wohnung. Draco stand in der Küche und starrte aus dem Fenster, während er darauf wartete, dass der Kaffee fertig durchgelaufen war und er mit der Tasse an seinen Schreibtisch zurückkehren konnte. Draussen regnete es Bindfäden, wie schon seit Tagen. Der Nieselregen in der Nacht der Seminarparty war nur der Anfang gewesen. Bereits am nächsten Tag hatte sich der Niesel in richtigen Regen verwandelt gehabt, der nicht mehr aufzuhören schien. Die Feuchtigkeit drang in jede Ecke und wenn Draco dann doch seine Wohnung verliess, um zur Uni zu gehen oder zum Einkaufen, hatte er den Eindruck, als ob die Kälte direkt unter seine Kleidung kroch. Langsam und unerbittlich, so, als ob nichts sie aufhalten zu können schien.

Schon am frühen Nachmittag musste Draco das Licht in der Wohnung anmachen, da er ansonsten die Buchstaben auf seinen Notizzetteln kaum mehr erkennen konnte. Das Klingeln des Telefons schrillte laut und nervtötend durch die Wohnung. Draco seufzte leise und stellte die Espressotasse auf die bereitgestellte Untertasse und liess langsam ein wenig Zucker vom Löffel in den Kaffee rutschen. Das Telefon klingelte immer noch, während der Zucker langsam in der Flüssigkeit versank und einen dunklen Fleck hinterliess. Mit der Tasse in der Hand stellte sich Draco ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Das Telefon verstummte, nur um wenig später vom Handy abgelöst zu werden. Draco ignorierte auch dieses.

Vom Küchenfenster aus konnte er über die meisten Dächer der Stadt hinweg blicken und hatte direkte Sicht auf das Münster, das trotz der vielen neuen Gebäude noch irgendwie über der Stadt thronte. Dahinter floss der Rhein. Das Wetter passte zu seiner Stimmung. Die Regentropfen, die gegen das Fenster schlugen, hinterliessen lange nasse Spuren, während sie an der Scheibe herabflossen und sogar durch das geschlossene Fenster war das unaufhörliche Rauschen zu hören. Das Handy verstummte und ein kurzes Piepsen kündigte ein Sms an. Draco ignorierte es. Es war doch sowieso nur Harry, der zum wiederholten Mal an dem Tag versuchte, ihn zu erreichen.

Draco seufzte noch einmal leise, trank die Tasse aus und stellte sie neben das Abwaschbecken. Er sollte sich wieder hinter seine Bücher setzen. Im Arbeitszimmer begann es schon wieder düster zu werden. Draco schaltete die Schreibtischlampe an, schlug sein Lehrbuch für Aussenwirtschaftstheorie auf und versuchte sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren. Besonders weit kam er nicht. Er hatte gerade eine halbe Seite gelesen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Wenn das wieder Harry war, der einfach so vorbeikam um ihn zu einer Aussprache zu zwingen, dann konnte er etwas erleben.

Die kleine Stimme, die Draco zu flüsterte, dass er Harry niemals eine zweite Chance gegeben hätte, sich mit ihm anzufreunden, dass Harry ihn ganz offensichtlich nicht bei seinem Vater verraten hatte und auch keinen Brief an den Tagespropheten geschickt hatte, ignorierte er gekonnt. Er hatte es versucht und einem ihm Fremden vertraut und das hatte er jetzt davon.

Mit einem Ruck riss Draco die Wohnungstür auf und wollte gerade mit einer Schimpftirade beginnen, als sich ein brauner Lockenschopf in sein Blickfeld schob und ihm eine Tüte mit frischen Brötchen unter die Nase gehalten wurde. „Kann ich reinkommen?" fragte Hermine und lächelte ihn unsicher an. Automatisch trat Draco beiseite, liess sie die Wohnung betreten und holte ihr ein Handtuch.

Erst als sie beide vor einer Tasse Kaffee am Wohnzimmertisch sassen und sich anschwiegen, wurde Draco bewusst, was er da gerade getan hatte. Hermine Granger sass in seinem Wohnzimmer. Hermine Granger, die von Anfang an gewusst haben musste, dass James Harry war und die ihm nichts gesagt hatte. Hermine Granger, die er inzwischen schon längst als ihm ebenbürtig, in vielen Bereichen sogar besser, anerkannt hatte. „Du hast es gewusst", flüsterte er tonlos und fügte ein leises „Geh" hinzu.

Hermine trank langsam einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Das würde nicht einfach werden. Selbst wenn Harry ihr bester Freund war und es ihm im Moment hundsmiserabel ging, sie konnte Draco verstehen. Plötzlich zu erfahren, dass die Person, die man für einen Freund, vielleicht sogar mehr gehalten hatte, gar nicht der war, den er zu sein vorgab, das musste schwer sein. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich ganz ähnlich reagiert.

Die Untertasse klirrte leise, als sie die Tasse zurückstellte. War das nicht eigentlich eine Sache, die Harry alleine mit Draco klären musste? War es überhaupt schlau, sich einzumischen, so wie sie es jetzt plante zu tun? Der Blonde sah schlecht aus. Er schien abgenommen zu haben und wirkte müde. Nein, müde war das falsche Wort. Er wirkte erschöpft, so als ob er über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg nicht mehr richtig geschlafen hätte.

Hermine konnte nicht wissen, dass sich Draco jeden Tag erst weit nach Mitternacht schlafen legte, nur um dann trotzdem gegen 7 Uhr morgens aufzustehen. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass es die Erinnerungen an das waren, was er mit Harry in seinem Bett getan hatte, die ihn das Bett meiden liessen. Wenn er nur lange genug wachblieb, dann war er beim Schlafengehen so müde, dass er sofort einschlafen konnte, ohne dass ihn der Gedanke an Harry sich von einer Seite auf die andere wälzen liess und solange er völlig erschöpft war, träumte er auch nicht. Zwar waren die drei bis vier Stunden, die er jede Nacht schlief, bei weitem nicht genug, um wirklich ausgeschlafen zu sein, aber es reichte, damit er einigermassen durch den Tag kam und trotzdem alles nur irgendwie durch die Müdigkeit gedämpft mitbekam.

„Was willst du hier, Hermine?" zwang sich Draco schliesslich zu fragen, nachdem sie beide eine Weile in ihre Kaffeetassen gestarrt hatten und die Stille in der Wohnung anfing drückend zu werden. Trotz allem, was vorgefallen war, obwohl er wusste, dass sie von Anfang an gewusst hatte, dass James Harry war, konnte er es nicht über sich bringen, sie wieder Granger zu nennen.

Hermine sah auf. In ihren braunen Augen glaubte Draco Verständnis lesen zu können. Verständnis und noch etwas, das er lieber nicht so genau definieren wollte. „Harry ist manchmal ein Idiot." Hilflos zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern und schien genau zu überlegen, wie sie fortfahren sollte.

„Als er dich zufällig in der Vorlesung ganz am Anfang des Semesters getroffen hat, da, wie soll ich es ausdrücken, da hat er eine Chance gesehen, die sich ihm so nicht geboten hätte."

„Eine Chance", wiederholte Draco ungläubig.

„Ja, eine Chance. Die Möglichkeit, dich besser kennen zu lernen, vielleicht sogar so etwas wie Freundschaft mit dir schliessen zu können." Hermine verstummte und starrte wieder in ihre Kaffeetasse.

„Er hat mich belogen. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit glauben lassen, dass er jemand anderes ist, dass er ein Muggel ist und erst nachdem wir miteinander im Bett waren, rückt er damit heraus, dass er eigentlich Harry Potter ist. Nennst du so etwas Freundschaft?" Aus Dracos Stimme, seiner ganzen Haltung konnte Hermine deutlich ablesen, wie sehr es ihn verletzt haben musste, von Harry derart belogen worden zu sein.

„Hättest du ihm denn eine Chance gegeben, wenn er versucht hätte, sich als Harry mit dir anzufreunden? Sei ehrlich Draco. Wir beide wissen doch, dass das nicht der Fall ist." Draco reagierte nicht, sondern starrte seine inzwischen halbleere Tasse an. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und er hoffte nur, dass Hermine das nicht bemerkte. Wenigstens konnte er sein Gesicht hinter seinen Haaren verstecken. Als sie keine Antwort bekam, fuhr Hermine fort: „Harry hat sich im letzten Jahr sehr verändert. Sein ganzes Leben, alles, was er getan hat, war darauf ausgerichtet, Voldemort zu vernichten oder bei dem Versuch zu sterben. Und dann war Voldemort verschwunden und Harry hatte das erste Mal wirklich die Möglichkeit, das zu tun, was er wirklich wollte und seltsamerweise wollte er dich besser kennenlernen, wollte dein Freund sein."

Unzählige Erinnerungen schossen Draco durch den Kopf. Harry, wie er ihn das allererste Mal bei Madame Malkins gesehen hatte und damals noch gar nicht gewusst hatte, wer da vor ihm stand. Harry, wie er im Zug seine Freundschaft abgelehnt hatte. Harry, wie er Longbottoms Erinnermich gefangen hatte. Ihre Strafarbeit im Verbotenen Wald, als sie Professor Quirrell Einhornblut hatten trinken sehen. Harry, wie er in ihrem dritten Jahr beim Quidditschspiel einen Patronus beschworen hatte, als Draco versucht hatte, ihn als Dementor verkleidet zu erschrecken. Das Duell in ihrem zweiten Jahr. Die unzähligen Wortgefechte in den Gängen Hogwarts. Harry, der beim Trimagischen Turnier das Drachenweibchen ausgetrickst hatte und bei der dritten Aufgabe mit Diggorys Leichnam zurückgekehrt war.

Dann das fünfte Jahr. Dumbledores Armee. Harry hatte damals seinen Vater nach Azkaban gebracht. Im sechsten Jahr der Sectumsempra in der Toilette der Maulenden Myrthe und dann im Jahr darauf, als er ihn im Herrenhaus seiner Eltern nicht an seine Tante verraten hatte und Harry ihn aus dem Dämonenfeuer im Raum der Wünsche gerettet hatte. Es war Dracos Zauberstab gewesen, mit dem er den Dunklen Lord besiegt hatte.

Ihre erste Begegnung im Hörsaal, als sie zusammengestossen waren. Natürlich hätte er niemals mit ihm Zeit verbracht, wenn er damals schon gewusst hätte, dass James Harry war. Immerhin war das immer noch Harry Potter. Der Junge-der-lebte. Das Narbengesicht. Das Seminarfest kam Draco in den Sinn. Harry, wie er hinter der Bar gestanden und ihn angelächelt hatte und ganz dunkel meinte er, sich plötzlich zu erinnern, dass da noch etwas Wichtiges gewesen sein könnte, in dem ganzen Chaos, das auf ihre gemeinsame Nacht gefolgt war. Irgendetwas, was sein verkatertes, geschocktes Gehirn nicht hatte aufnehmen wollen.

„Er hätte es dir früher sagen müssen." Hermines Stimme riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. „Er hätte es dir in dem Moment sagen müssen, als er bemerkt hat, dass da vielleicht mehr als einfach nur Freundschaft sein könnte, dass da mehr sein könnte, als einfach zwei Studenten, die ein paar Vorlesungen zusammenbesuchen und sich nach dem Abschluss aus den Augen verlieren." „Was meinst du damit?" Dracos Stimme klang brüchig. Vielleicht war da auch ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung. Hoffnung, die sich Draco niemals erlauben würde. Hoffnung, von der er sich nicht einmal bewusst eingestehen würde, dass sie überhaupt vorhanden war.

Hoffnung war etwas, das für Draco Malfoy nicht existierte. Wann immer er angefangen hatte, sich Hoffnungen zu machen, dass sich doch noch alles zum Positiven wenden könnte, hatte die Schicksalsgöttin diese Hoffnung mit Freude wieder zunichte gemacht.

Bevor Hermine die Frage beantworten konnte, klingelte ihr Handy. Leise, aber nachdrücklich. Mit einem entschuldigen Lächeln nahm sie es aus der Tasche und meldete sich. Wer auch immer angerufen hatte, er bewirkte, dass sie aufsprang und in die Küche ging. Ihre Stimme drang nur noch sehr gedämpft ins Wohnzimmer und dennoch meinte Draco den Namen Harry herausgehört zu haben. Nur wenig später kehrte Hermine seltsam blass um die Nase ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Auf Dracos fragenden Blick hin, bemerkte sie nur, dass es für sie allerhöchste Zeit wäre, wieder nach Hause zu gehen und sich hinter ihre Bücher zu setzen. Hektisch, wie es sonst nicht ihre Art war, packte sie ihre Tasche und zog sich den Mantel an. Kurz bevor sie durch die Tür ging, meinte sie noch: „Hör dir an, was Harry zu sagen hat." Noch bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, rannte sie auch schon die Treppen hinab.

Beinahe fassungslos starrte Draco ihr hinterher, sah, wie der braune Haarschopf durch die Eingangstür verschwand, die mit einem lauten Krachen wieder ins Schloss fiel. Das Geräusch riss Draco aus seiner Starre und liess ihn in seine Wohnung zurückkehren. Auf dem Tisch standen immer noch die beiden Kaffeetassen, aber sonst hätte Hermines Besuch genauso gut auch nur eine Einbildung sein können. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt lernen. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt nichts anderes mehr tun, ausser zu lernen. Aber er konnte nicht. Draco wusste genau, dass er sich keine Minute würde konzentrieren können.

Stattdessen nahm er seinen Mantel von der Garderobe und seinen Schirm und verliess ebenfalls die Wohnung. Er musste nachdenken. In einem Punkt hatte Hermine Recht gehabt, selbst, wenn er es ungern zugab. Wenn sich Harry nicht als James ausgegeben hätte, sie hätten sich niemals angefreundet. Harry war jemand gewesen, der ihn während seiner ganzen Schulzeit verfolgt hatte. Harry war immer dagewesen. Egal, was es gewesen war, aber Draco hatte sich immer darauf verlassen können, dass Harry da war und dass er einen Rivalen hatte, der keinerlei Respekt nur aufgrund seines Namens vor ihm hatte.

Grosse Regentropfen trafen Dracos Gesicht, doch er ignorierte sie und folgte einfach weiter der Strasse, die ihn irgendwann zum Rhein führen würde. Der Rhein, der Ort, wo es ihn hinzog, wenn er sich über etwas Gedanken machen musste.

Als Draco endlich das Flussufer erreichte, liefen ihm die ersten Regentropfen bereits den Nacken hinab in seinen Mantel hinein und kalt seinen Rücken hinunter. Der Fluss rauschte und nur ein einzelner Frachter mühte sich ab, gegen die Strömung anzukommen. Wenn es so weiter regnete, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Fluss komplett für den Schiffsverkehr gesperrt würde. Die Fähren fuhren bereits nicht mehr.

Langsam ging Draco am Ufer entlang, der Riviera, wie die Einheimischen es nannten. Was hatte Hermine damit gemeint, als sie gesagt hatte, dass da vielleicht mehr als Freundschaft sein könnte und hatte sich Harry wirklich mit ihm anfreunden wollen? Der viele Kaffee, den Draco im Verlauf des Tages getrunken hatte, machte sich langsam deutlich bemerkbar. Er fühlte sich seltsam zittrig, gleichzeitig aber hellwach und doch nicht mehr in der Lage wirklich klar zu denken.

War es vielleicht doch möglich, dass sich Harry nicht einfach nur einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt hatte? War es möglich, dass Harry ihn nicht einfach nur gedemütigt am Boden hatte sehen wollen?

Draco blieb stehen und starrte auf den Fluss. Egal, was geschah, das Wasser floss immer weiter. Es liess sich durch nichts und niemanden aufhalten, sondern suchte sich immer neue Wege. Vielleicht sollte er das auch tun. Vielleicht sollte er auch nach neuen Wegen suchen und vielleicht sollte er nach seinen eigenen Wegen suchen. Sein Vater kam ihm in den Sinn, die von seinen Eltern arrangierte Ehe mit Astoria, die Bestimmtheit, mit der sie davon ausgingen, dass er direkt nach seiner Ausbildung als Assistent seines Vaters arbeiten würde. Hatten seine Eltern eigentlich jemals danach gefragt, was er wollte?

Was wollte er eigentlich? Und während Draco am Fluss stand und auf das Wasser hinaus starrte, begann sich etwas Kleines in ihm festzusetzen. Am Anfang war es nur eine Idee, der Hauch einer Ahnung, vielleicht ein Wunsch, aber auch der kleinste Wunsch konnte wachsen und so wichtig werden, dass er nicht mehr zu übersehen war und ohne es bewusst zu wissen, traf Draco dort am Flussufer eine Entscheidung. Eine Entscheidung, die vielleicht, nein, wahrscheinlich sein ganzes Leben verändern und auf den Kopf stellen würde, aber vielleicht war das gut so. Vielleicht musste das so sein und vielleicht sollte er mit Harry reden. Vielleicht sollte er sich anhören, was dieser ihm zu sagen hatte und vielleicht meinte es die Schicksalsgöttin ausnahmsweise einmal gut mit ihm.


	13. Prüfungen

**Kapitel 13: Prüfungen**

Als Draco einige Stunden später in seine Wohnung zurückkehrte, fühlte er sich seltsam erleichtert. Vor der Wohnungstür schüttelte er seinen nassen Mantel aus und hängte ihn anschliessend an die Garderobe. Auch die völlig durchnässten Schuhe liess er vor der Wohnungstür stehen. Er konnte sie später, wenn sie schon ein wenig getrocknet waren, immer noch hineinnehmen. Anschliessend ging er, nasse Fussspuren auf dem Boden hinterlassend, ins Badezimmer und stellte sich unter die heisse Dusche. Seine nassen Kleider hatte er einfach auf den Boden fallen lassen. Wegräumen konnte er sie später immer noch.

Als wenig später das heisse Wasser auf seine Schultern prasselte, fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit dem Seminarfest wieder einigermassen ruhig und ausgeglichen. Das Wasser wärmte langsam seinen durchfrorenen Körper wieder auf und als Draco eine halbe Stunde später, in einen warmen Bademantel gehüllt, das Bad wieder verliess, hatte er den Eindruck, dass er sich vielleicht jetzt endlich auf das Wesentliche, auf seine Prüfungen, würde konzentrieren können. Wenn er wirklich das verwirklichen wollte, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, als er am Fluss gestanden hatte, dann brauchte er gute Zensuren.

Schon beinahe gewohnheitsmässig ging er in die Küche, schaltete die Kaffeemaschine an und ging nur wenig später mit einer dampfenden Tasse in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo er sich an den Schreibtisch setzte und seine Bücher hervor nahm. Bis zur ersten Prüfung hatte er nur noch knapp anderthalb Wochen Zeit und auf diese erste Prüfung folgten die restlichen im Abstand weniger Tage. Durch die Sache mit Harry konnte er seinen gründlich durchdachten Lernplan vergessen und eigentlich nur noch hoffen, dass es ihm gelang, in der wenigen, verbleibenden Zeit, möglichst viel Stoff in seinen Kopf zu bekommen.

In Gedanken hatte er die Prüfungen bereits in anspruchsvollere und welche, für die er weniger lernen musste, unterteilt. Zu denen, für die er weniger lernen musste, gehörte ganz sicher die Prüfung in dem Kurs am Montagnachmittag, den er mit Harry zusammen besucht hatte. Als einzige Bewertung würde es ein Pass oder Fail geben und die Prüfung selber war mündlich und dauerte nur fünfzehn Minuten. Also nichts worüber er sich ernsthaft würde Sorgen machen müssen.

Auf diese Prüfung folgten noch zwei weitere, die keinen gewaltigen Arbeitsaufwand bedeuteten. Er musste eigentlich nur seine Notizen noch einmal durcharbeiten und die Vertiefungstexte lesen, um sie bestehen zu können und dann war da noch die Prüfung in Aussenwirtschaftstheorie. Von der Prüfung hatte er von den anderen Studenten bereits mehrfach gehört, dass sie schwierig sein sollte, anspruchsvoll und das Wissen um die vielen Modelle, die abgefragt werden konnten, machten es nicht gerade einfacher.

Nach kurzem Überlegen beschloss Draco mit dem Stoff für genau diese Prüfung anzufangen. Auch wenn es die letzte sein würde, die er schreiben musste, so war es doch die umfangreichste und rein vom Lernen her die anspruchsvollste. Nur wenig später war Draco in das erste Kapitel seines Lehrbuches vertieft. Langsam leerte sich die Kaffeetasse auf dem Tisch und neben dem Regen, der immer noch gegen das Fenster prasselte, war nur das gelegentliche Klacken der Computertastatur und das Kratzen des Kugelschreibers zu hören.

Jetzt, da es Draco endlich gelang, sich wirklich auf den Stoff, den er lernen sollte, zu konzentrieren, kam er erstaunlich gut voran. Draussen fing es langsam an zu dämmern. Draco streckte sich kurz, schaltete die Schreibtischlampe an und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Text. Die Dämmerung ging langsam in Dunkelheit über. Jetzt, im Dezember, war doch deutlich zu spüren, wie kurz die Tage geworden waren. Vor allem, wenn es regnete, hatte man häufig den Eindruck, dass es den ganzen Tag nicht richtig hell werden wollte.

Zwei Stunden und zwei Kapitel später war es bereits fast acht Uhr. Das leise Pling eines eintreffenden Mails riss Draco aus seiner Konzentration. Gleichzeitig meldete ihm aber auch sein Magen, dass er die letzten Tage eigentlich viel zu wenig und viel zu unregelmässig gegessen hatte. Einen kurzen Moment schwankte Draco noch. Er hatte es zwar geschafft, den Nachmittag über fünf Kapitel durchzuarbeiten, aber es fehlten doch immer noch knapp fünfundzwanzig und dann waren sie nur durchgearbeitet, noch nicht gelernt.

Auf der anderen Seite umfasste das nächste Kapitel in seinem Buch deutlich über zwanzig Seiten und führte ein völlig neues Modell ein. Doch, eine Pause war angebracht. Er würde zuerst kurz das Mail lesen, das er bekommen hatte, sich anschliessend eine Kleinigkeit zu essen machen, dann noch einmal ein wenig lernen und es anschliessend endlich schaffen früh genug ins Bett zu gehen und den Schlaf nachzuholen, nach dem sein Körper verlangte.

Ein kleines, blaues Feld am unteren rechten Rand des Bildschirms verriet ihm, dass das Mail von Harry stammte und zum ersten Mal zögerte Draco nur kurz, bevor er das Mailprogramm öffnete. Ganz oben blinkte das ungelesene Mail. Die letzten Mails, die er von Harry bekommen hatte, hatte Draco ungelesen in den Papierkorb verschoben. Er hatte es zwar nicht über sich bringen, sie gleich komplett zu löschen, aber der Papierkorb war bereits halb gelöscht. Ganz kurz war die Versuchung da, auch dieses Mail ungelesen zu löschen, aber dann klickte er es doch an und öffnete es.

_Draco_

_Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass sie dich besucht und mit dir geredet hat. Glaub mir bitte, dass ich sie nicht zu dir geschickt habe. Ich weiss, dass ich Mist gebaut habe und kann es gut verstehen, wenn du nun erst recht nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben möchtest. Es tut mir alles so wahnsinnig leid. Ich hätte doch damals, als ich mich dir im Hörsaal als James vorgestellt habe, niemals gedacht, dass sich das alles so entwickeln würde, dass ich mich in dich verlieben würde._

_Obwohl ich weiss, dass du vermutlich nie wieder ein Wort mit mir wechseln willst, habe ich doch immer noch die kleine Hoffnung, dass du mir irgendwann verzeihen kannst und wir zumindest wieder so etwas wie Freunde werden können. Die Chance auf mehr habe ich wohl durch meine eigene Dummheit endgültig vertan. _

_Ich hoffe für dich, dass du, wenn du nach England zurückkehrst, einen Weg findest, um glücklich zu werden. Ich jedenfalls werde unsere gemeinsame Zeit hier niemals vergessen. _

_In Liebe, Harry_

Fassungslos starrte Draco auf den Bildschirm. Das Mail entsprach so überhaupt nicht dem, was er von Harry erwartet hätte. Er hätte erwartet, dass ihn Harry versuchte zu überreden, sich mit ihm zu treffen, versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, ihm zu verzeihen. Doch nichts von alledem war in dem Mail zu lesen. Stattdessen erweckte es fast den Eindruck, als ob Harry nur zu gut verstehen konnte, wie sehr er Draco mit seinen Lügen verletzt hatte.

Plötzlich überkam Draco das Bedürfnis, auch die zahlreichen anderen Mails zu lesen, die Harry ihm geschrieben hatte. Seine Hand zitterte ein wenig, als er den Papierkorb anklickte und dort die vielen Mails sah, die er alle ungelesen dorthin verschoben hatte. Langsam scrollte er hinunter, bis er das allererste Mail erreicht hatte. Das Mail, das er am Abend, nachdem ihm Harry die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, erhalten hatte. Draco atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete es.

Eins nach dem anderen las er sämtliche Mails, die ihm Harry in der letzten Woche geschrieben hatte. Der Ton schwankte zwischen erklärend, verzweifelt und selbstanklagend und doch wurde aus jedem einzelnen Mail ersichtlich, wie sehr es Harry leid tun musste, wie sehr er es bereute, Draco derart getäuscht zu haben. Manchmal hatte Draco beim Lesen den Eindruck, dass Harry das Mail geschrieben hatte, kurz nachdem er sich mit Hermine unterhalten hatte. Diese Mails waren für gewöhnlich weniger selbstanklagend, erklärender und doch war Harrys wachsende Verzweiflung deutlich heraus zu spüren.

Es war einfach zu viel. Mit einem Ruck stand Draco auf und ging in die Küche. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er Harry so wichtig sein könnte, dass dieser zu solchen Gefühlen ihm gegenüber überhaupt fähig war und doch blieb da die Unsicherheit. Das Gefühl, Harry nicht trauen zu können. Die Angst, dass er, wenn er schon nicht fähig war, über so etwas Wichtiges wie seine eigene Identität die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch über andere Sachen, die für Draco wichtig waren, schwieg. Selbst wenn es schlussendlich nur geschah, um diesen zu schützen. Draco konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals wieder in der Lage sein würde, Harry wirklich zu vertrauen. Es war einfach zu viel passiert.

Nach dem Abendessen würde er Harry antworten, würde ihm schreiben, dass er Zeit brauchte. Zeit, um sich auf seine Prüfungen zu konzentrieren. Zeit, um die Probleme mit seinem Vater zu klären und Zeit, um herauszufinden, was er selber eigentlich wollte.

Draco hatte zwar schon eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, was er für seine Zukunft wollte, aber noch war alles sehr unsicher und er musste erst die entsprechenden Stellen anschreiben und ein paar Angelegenheiten regeln, bevor er seine Zukunft in seine eigenen Hände nehmen konnte. Denn seine Idee von Zukunft entsprach nicht ganz derjenigen, die seine Eltern für ihn hatten und ganz sicher beinhaltete sie keine Hochzeit mit Astoria Greengrass.

Die anderthalb Wochen bis zur ersten Prüfung vergingen zügig, aber als Draco am Montagnachmittag das slawische Seminar betrat und kurz darauf mit einem Blatt, auf dem vier Fragen standen, von denen er drei für die Prüfung vorbereiten sollte, in einen kleinen Raum geschickt wurde, war er doch sehr optimistisch. Zu Recht, wie sich eine halbe Stunde später herausstellte. Die Prüfungsfragen waren nicht besonders schwierig gewesen und die Prüfung selber hatte mehr Gesprächscharakter gehabt, als dass sie wirklich an eine Prüfungssituation erinnert hatte.

Mit dem Wissen bestanden zu haben, verliess Draco das Seminar wieder und setzte sich zu Hause gleich wieder an seine Unterlagen. Auch die nächsten zwei Prüfungen stellten kein grosses Problem dar. Zumindest, was die Beantwortung der Fragen betraf. Bei der zweiten schriftlichen Prüfung, die Draco in dieser Woche schreiben musste, konnte er sich dann doch nur über die miserable Organisation der ganzen Angelegenheit wundern.

Statt in dem Hörsaal, in dem sie auch die Vorlesung gehabt hatten und in dem sämtliche Studenten gerade so Platz gefunden hatten, fand die Prüfung in einem deutlich kleineren Saal statt. Obwohl die Dozenten noch zusätzliche Tische hineintrugen und auch noch nach weiteren Stühlen suchten, liess es sich nicht verhindern, dass Draco zu den Studenten gehörte, welche die Prüfung halb auf der Treppe sitzend am Boden schreiben musste. Trotzdem gelang es ihm nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde eine Prüfung abzugeben, mit der er soweit zufrieden war.

Harry hatte er die ganze Woche nicht getroffen und auch Hermine hatte er nur ein einziges Mal kurz von weitem sehen. Trotzdem hatte er erkennen können, wie sie mit ihren Lippen ein ‚Viel Glück' geformt hatte. Auch bei der letzten Prüfung würde er Harry nicht treffen, da die Prüfung in verschiedenen, nach Nachnamen unterteilten Gruppen geschrieben wurden.

Am Abend vor der letzten Prüfung ging Draco sehr zeitig ins Bett. Er hatte seine Notizen noch ein letztes Mal durchgesehen und was er jetzt nicht im Kopf hatte, würde er sich auch nicht mehr merken können, selbst wenn er noch die ganze Nacht hindurch lernte. Seine Tasche war bereits gepackt und nachdem er zwei Mal kontrolliert hatte, ob er auch wirklich genug Stifte und seinen Studentenausweis dabeihatte, trank er noch ein wenig Wasser und ging anschliessend ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Draco von einem Geräusch geweckt, das er so schon sehr lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Im ersten Moment hatte er Mühe es einzuordnen, fühlte sich nach Hogwarts oder in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt, als das Geräusch noch ganz selbstverständlich zum Alltag gehört hatte. Ein Alltag, der sich in den letzten Monaten derart rapide verändert hatte, dass er das Geräusch im ersten Augenblick überhaupt nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Es gehörte nicht hierher, nicht in diese Welt.

Draco brauchte einen kurzen Moment, bis er begriff, dass dieses seltsame Geräusch der Aufweckzauber war, den er am Anfang des Semesters über seinen Zauberstab gelegt hatte und der jetzt, aus irgendeinem seltsamen, nicht erklärbaren Grund, losgegangen war. Leise vor sich hin fluchend durchsuchte Draco die oberste Schublade seines Nachttischs, bis er endlich seinen summend vibrierenden Zauberstab gefunden hatte. Als er ihn berührte, hatte Draco das Gefühl von einem Stromschlag getroffen worden zu sein. Er spürte, wie die Magie in einem schier unglaublichen Übermass und in einer Stärke, an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte, dass er sie jemals gefühlt hatte, durch seinen Körper wanderte.

Die Verlockung war da. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt sofort seinen Zauberstab genommen und all die Zauber gesprochen, die ihm die letzten Monate über verwehrt geblieben waren. Doch gerade als er den Stab gehoben hatte, bereit, zum ersten Mal seit langem die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster wieder magisch zu öffnen, da begann der Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch durchdringend zu klingeln. Draco liess den Zauberstab sinken und stellte den Wecker aus.

Das war etwas, was er beinahe vergessen hatte. Auch wenn er seinen Zauberstab wieder nutzen konnte, auch wenn die Magie anscheinend zurückgekehrt war, er hatte immer noch eine Prüfung zu schreiben und das würde er genauso tun, wie er das ganze Semester gelebt hatte. Ohne Zauberstab und ohne Magie. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich jetzt nicht plötzlich im magischen Teil der Universität wiederfand, so, wie er sich am Anfang des Semesters im Muggelteil gefunden hatte.

Nachdem Draco geduscht und beim Frühstücken ein letztes Mal seine Notizen überflogen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Hauptgebäude der Uni, wo seine Prüfung stattfinden würde. Als er den Platz vor der Uni betrat, konnte er zwar wieder die magischen Barrieren spüren, welche die Muggel daran hinderten in den magischen Teil zu gelangen, aber ganz offensichtlich konnte er trotzdem problemlos die Muggleuniversität betreten, wenn er das wollte.

Kurz bevor der Saal geöffnet wurde, traf Draco ein, nickte kurz ein paar Mitstudenten freundlich zu und betrat dann gemeinsam mit den anderen den grossen Saal. Vorne an der Wandtafel hatte jemand mit Kreide eine Art Schlangenlinie gezeichnet, diese am Anfang und am Ende mit jeweils einem Buchstaben versehen und noch darüber geschrieben, dass sich der Buchstabe ‚G' oben befand.

Ein Blick auf den nächsten aufliegenden Prüfungsbogen machte Draco klar, dass es sich hierbei um die Reihenfolge handeln musste, in welcher die Prüfungsbogen auslagen und so machte er sich daran, seinen Platz zu finden. Er fand ihn schlussendlich irgendwo ziemlich in der Mitte. Seine Tasche und Jacke legte er, nachdem er seine Stifte und den Studentenausweis hinausgenommen hatte, hinter sich auf den Boden. Kurz bevor es Zeit für den Prüfungsbeginn wurde, hatten alle Studenten ihren Platz gefunden und die beiden älteren Studenten, die Aufsicht führten, erklärten kurz, dass jeder Versuch von Betrug mit dem sofortigen Abbruch der Prüfung und einem Nichtbewerten der Leistung geahndet würde. Mit einem ‚Wir wünschen Ihnen viel Erfolg' begann die Prüfung und Draco öffnete den Bogen, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

Die Prüfung selber bestand aus etwa fünf Bögen, die mit verschiedenen Multiple Choice Aufgaben gefüllt waren. Nachdem Draco die Aufgaben einmal kurz überflogen und auf sämtliche Bögen seinen Namen und Matrikelnummer geschrieben hatte, begann er damit, die Prüfung zu lösen.

Nach gut anderthalb Stunden gab er doch mit seiner Leistung zufrieden die Bögen wieder ab. Bei der einen oder anderen Aufgabe hatte er zwar überlegen müssen, war nicht ganz sicher gewesen, ob das, was er angekreuzt hatte, wirklich die richtige Lösung gewesen war, aber alles in allem hatte er doch ein gutes Gefühl.

Als er die Uni wieder durch den Haupteingang verliess, konnte er sich gegen ein etwas beschwingtes Gefühl nicht wehren. Er hatte seine Prüfungen, trotz aller Schwierigkeiten geschrieben. Und er hatte sie nicht einfach nur geschrieben, sondern auch gut geschrieben. Die Magie war zurückgekommen und er wusste nun endlich, was er mit seiner Zukunft anfangen wollte und vor allem, wie er das anzupacken hatte. Das Leben war doch einfach schön.

Entgegen Harrys Vermutungen dachte Draco nicht einmal im Traum daran sofort wieder nach England zurückzukehren. Das Semester an der Muggeluni hatte ihm trotz aller Probleme und Widrigkeiten gefallen. Zudem liess sich der Nutzen, der ihm ein Studium, wie es bei den Muggeln üblich war, bringen würde, nicht verleugnen. Völlig unabhängig davon, ob er jemals im Imperium seines Vaters arbeiten würde oder nicht. Und vor allem war es an der Zeit, dass er seine eigenen Entscheidungen traf und sich diese nicht mehr von seinem Vater diktieren liess.

Nach einem gemütlichen Mittagessen, das er sich zur Feier des Tages ausnahmsweise in einem kleinen Restaurant gönnte, machte sich Draco zunächst auf den Weg zu der Bank, bei der das Zaubereiministerium ihm sein Konto eingerichtet hatte. Einen weiteren Besuch bei der magischen Bankfiliale der Stadt später, kehrte Draco mehr als zufrieden in seine Wohnung zurück.

Bei der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, wie er eine Hochzeit mit Astoria verhindern konnte, waren er und Hermine auch auf das Angebot verschiedener Banken und vor allem auch der magischen Bank gestossen, Zauberern und Hexen, die nicht ganz soviel Geld hatten, zu günstigen Konditionen eine Ausbildung vorzufinanzieren. Damals hätte er nicht gedacht, dass er ein solches Angebot einmal in Betracht ziehen würde, aber wenn er sein Studium an der Muggeluniversität fortsetzen und vor allem beenden wollte, dann konnte er nicht davon ausgehen, dass seine Eltern es ihm finanzieren würden. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es war sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn dafür enterben würden.

Im Vergleich, Astoria zu heiraten, war das dann allerdings ein eher kleiner Preis, den er würde zahlen müssen. Die Zusage für den Kredit hatte er so gut wie in der Hand und so konnte er sich jetzt an den schwierigsten Teil machen. Er musste seinen Eltern schreiben, dass er über Weihnachten nicht nach England zurückkehren würde.

Zu seinem grossen Erstaunen fand Draco seine Wohnung fast völlig unverändert vor. Alle elektronischen Geräte waren noch an ihrem Platz, allerdings waren seine Eulenstange und auch seine Eule zurückgekehrt. Das erleichterte es ihm, mit seinen Eltern Kontakt aufzunehmen. Bevor er sich aber an diesen Brief setzte, ging Draco in die Küche und stellte, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, die Kaffeemaschine an. Während er darauf wartete, dass sie sich aufgeheizt hatte, ging ihm durch den Kopf, dass er nie gedacht hätte, dass er, der überzeugte Teetrinker, sich einmal in einen Kaffeetrinker wandeln würde. Genau so hätte er aber auch nie gedacht, dass er sich jemals in der Muggelwelt so gut zurechtfinden würde, dass er plante, vorübergehend dort zu bleiben oder dass er sich mit Hermine Granger anfreunden könnte. Sein Leben hatte sich in den letzten Wochen abrupt verändert und keine von diesen Veränderungen war wirklich zum Schlechteren gewesen.

Mit der dampfenden Kaffeetasse in der Hand ging Draco in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um den Brief an seine Eltern zu schreiben.


	14. Eine zweite Chance

**Kapitel 14: Eine zweite Chance**

Das laute Klingeln des Weckers holte Draco aus dem Schlaf. Noch im Halbschlaf streckte er die Hand aus, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen und streckte sich anschliessend genüsslich. Im Bett war es einfach nur warm und gemütlich und am liebsten wäre er noch einen Augenblick liegengeblieben. Es war doch sowieso viel zu früh zum Aufstehen. Durch einen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen drang das Tageslicht ins Zimmer. Draco streckte sich noch einmal und schlug dann die Bettdecke zurück. Es half ja doch nichts, aufstehen musste er, wenn er nicht zu spät zur ersten Vorlesung im neuen Semester kommen er ins Bad ging. Warum musste Blaise auch so irrsinnig stur sein, wenn es darum ging, Gründe für irgendwelche Partys zu finden, deren Hauptzweck darin bestand, soviel Alkohol wie nur möglich innerhalb möglichst kurzer Zeit in sich hineinzuschütten? Draco hatte sich zwar zurückgehalten, aber ganz spurlos waren die Cocktails und der wenige Schlaf dann doch nicht an ihm vorübergegangen.

Das Wasser der Dusche prasselte angenehm warm auf seine Schultern und als Draco sich abtrocknete und anzog, fühlte er sich schon deutlich besser. Jetzt fehlten eigentlich nur noch der Kaffee, das Frühstück und ein Blick in seine Zeitung, um für den Semesterbeginn wirklich gerüstet zu sein.

Wenig später verliess er mit noch feuchten Haaren das Bad und warf sein Schlaf-T-Shirt auf das Bett. Sein Zauberstab lag noch auf dem Nachttisch, wo er ihn am Abend abgelegt hatte. Auch wenn die Magie zurückgekehrt war und er wieder zaubern konnte, so gab es doch viele Kleinigkeiten, bei denen er sich angewöhnt hatte, sie auf Muggelart zu machen und auch dabei geblieben war. Er zauberte längst nicht mehr soviel, wie damals, als er Hogwarts gerade verlassen hatte. Nachdenklich trat Draco ans Fenster und öffnete die Vorhänge. Dicke, weisse Flocken fielen vom grauen Himmel und sogar der Boden war mit einer dünnen Schneeschicht bedeckt. Schon seit Tagen schneite es, ohne dass wirklich etwas von dem Schnee liegenblieb. Wie sich Draco hatte sagen lassen, war es für die Gegend doch eher ungewöhnlich, dass es schneite.

Langsam ging Draco in die Küche und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein. Bis er losmusste, hatte er noch genügend Zeit. Die erste Vorlesung im neuen Semester und wenn er Hermine glauben konnte, dann würde er in dieser Vorlesung auch Harry wiedersehen. Harry, der noch gar nicht wusste, dass Draco nicht nach England zurückgekehrt war, dass er sich gegen die Pläne seine Eltern gewehrt und sich durchgesetzt hatte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zwei Monate in die Vergangenheit zurück, in die Zeit kurz vor Weihnachten.

Nach seinem Besuch bei der Bank kehrte Draco in seine Wohnung zurück und setzte sich wenig später mit der dampfenden Kaffeetasse neben sich, an seinen Schreibtisch und holte das Pergament, die Federn und das Tintenfass aus der untersten Schublade seines Tischs. Inzwischen schrieb er zwar viel lieber mit Kugelschreibern, aber bei einem Brief an seine Eltern musste er doch gewisse Regeln einhalten, selbst wenn ihnen der Inhalt des Briefes überhaupt nicht gefallen würde. Das konnte er nicht ändern.

Sorgfältig tunkte er die Feder in die Tinte, zögerte einen Moment und setzte sie anschliessend auf das Pergament.

_Geliebte Eltern_

_Ich weiss, der Brief muss für Euch wohl etwas überraschend kommen, aber ich habe mich dazu entschieden, die Weihnachtsferien hier, in Basel, zu verbringen. Es mag Euch seltsam erscheinen, aber das eine Semester hier an der Muggeluniversität hat mir deutlich gemacht, welchen Nutzen ein abgeschlossenes Wirtschaftsstudium auch in unserer Welt für mich haben wird, völlig unabhängig davon, ob ich nun in Vaters Unternehmen arbeite oder mich für eine Stelle im Ministerium bewerbe. Ich werde also hier bleiben und das, was ich in den letzten Monaten begonnen habe, zu Ende führen._

_Wegen der Finanzierung müsst Ihr Euch keine Gedanken machen, darum habe ich mich bereits gekümmert. Die hiesige Zweigstelle von Gringotts ist mehr als bereit, mir einen entsprechenden Kredit zu geben und meine Ausbildung vorzufinanzieren. Wie Ihr Euch wahrscheinlich bereits denken könnt, ist dies nicht die einzige Entscheidung, die ich bezüglich meines Lebens getroffen habe: Ich werde Astoria Greengrass nicht heiraten. Eine Hochzeit zu einem derart frühen Zeitpunkt würde gewisse Verantwortungen mit sich bringen, die sich mit der Fortsetzung meines Studiums nicht in Einklang bringen lassen. Zudem werde ich selber entscheiden, ob, wann und wen ich heirate. _

_Ich hoffe, dass ich mich nach diesem Brief trotzdem noch als Euer Sohn bezeichnen darf._

_Draco Malfoy_

Er hatte den Brief kein zweites Mal durchgelesen, sondern ihn, sobald die Tinte getrocknet gewesen war, in einen Umschlag geschoben und ihn seiner Eule mitgegeben, die ihn sicher nach England bringen sollte. Anschliessend hatte er die Unterlagen, die er von der Bank erhalten hatte, aus seiner Tasche geholt und angefangen, die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm boten, genauer zu betrachten. Er hatte die verschiedenen Broschüren fast vollständig durchgelesen, als ihn das Piepsen seines Handys aufschreckte. Die vertraute Bewegung, mit der er nach dem kleinen Gerät griff, erstaunte ihn beinahe. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hatte er überhaupt nicht gewusst, dass es so etwas wie Handys, Sms, E-Mails und Internet gab und jetzt gehörte das alles schon wie selbstverständlich zu seinem Leben dazu.

Ein kleines Lächeln flog über sein Gesicht, als er das Sms las, das ihm Hermine geschickt hatte. Natürlich musste sie fragen, wie seine Prüfungen gelaufen waren und dann war da noch die ganz kleine Frage am Ende gewesen. Die Frage, wann er denn nach England zurückkehren würde. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Draco aus. Die Gewissheit, dass er, völlig unabhängig davon, wie seine Eltern auf den Brief reagieren würden, in Hermine eine Freundin gefunden hatte, der sein Name vollkommen egal war. Jemand, der auch dann noch mit ihm befreundet bleiben würde, falls der schlimmste Fall eintreffen sollte und ihn seine Eltern aus der Familie verstossen würden.

Die Nummer hatte er getippt, noch bevor ihm wirklich bewusst wurde, was er da eigentlich tat und als sich Hermine am anderen Ende meldete, war er fast ein wenig erstaunt, dass das so schnell gegangen war.

Sie trafen sich eine halbe Stunde später im Karger Libri, in dem Café, in dem sie sich das allererste Mal zu Beginn des Semesters wiedergesehen hatte. Als er das Café betrat, wartete Hermine schon auf ihn und winkte ihm freudig zu. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand bereits eine grosse, weisse Tasse. Nachdem sich Draco einen Tee geholt hatte, setzte er sich zu ihr an den Tisch. Hermine fragte sofort danach, wie seine Prüfungen gelaufen waren und kurze Zeit später waren sie in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft.

Hermine teilte seinen Ärger darüber, dass er die eine Prüfung auf der Treppe hatte schreiben müssen, freute sich aber auch, dass der Rest anscheinend gut gelaufen war und er wohl alles bestanden hatte. Im Gegenzug erzählte sie von ihren Prüfungen. Von einer mündlichen, die vom Professor von Anfang an als Diskussion geplant worden war und von einer anderen, die eine halbe Stunde zu spät angefangen hatte, da die Assistenten irgendwelche Dokumente nicht hatten finden können. Insgeheim war Draco mehr als froh, dass er nur eine einzige Prüfung mit Hermine geschrieben hatte, als sie anfing, bei der Prüfung die einzelnen Fragen durchzugehen und seine Antworten wissen wollte.

Den Tee hatte Draco schon lange ausgetrunken, als er ihr wie selbstverständlich die Frage nach ihren Plänen für Weihnachten und das neue Semester stellte. Hermine schaute ihn kurz etwas erstaunt an, antwortete dann aber: „Ich nehme morgen den Portschlüssel nach England und verbringe Weihnachten und Neujahr bei meinen Eltern. Anfang Januar komme ich dann zurück. Wenn ich mich sorgfältig auf das neue Semester vorbereiten will, dann brauche ich die Bibliothek."

Draco konnte sich gegen ein kleines Lächeln nicht wehren. Das war so typisch für Hermine. Das alte Semester war noch nicht einmal richtig beendet und sie erstellte schon wieder Lernpläne für das nächste und ganz sicher hatte sie auch schon genau geplant, welche Vorlesungen sie besuchen würde. Wenigstens ein bekanntes Gesicht würde ihm also bleiben. Nach Harrys Plänen würde er nicht fragen, aber Hermine schien irgendwie bemerkt zu haben, dass da noch etwas war, dass er eigentlich unbedingt wissen wollte, ob Harry das nächste Semester auch bleiben würde, sich aber nicht traute zu fragen und so ergänzte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln: „Harry bleibt auch hier. Es ist mir zwar ein absolutes Rätsel, wie er es geschafft haben soll, auch nur eine Prüfung wirklich zu bestehen, aber er hat sich dazu entschlossen, noch nicht nach England zurückzugehen."

Für einen kurzen Moment war sie versucht, das Thema Harry noch ein wenig weiterzuführen, Draco darum zu bitten, sich doch einmal mit ihm zu treffen, bevor er nach England zurückging, aber der Blick, der in den grauen Augen lag, liess sie verstummen, noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. Da war soviel Schmerz, soviel Enttäuschung. Um von dem Thema Harry abzulenken, holte sie noch einen Cappuccino und fragte dann: „Und was hast du jetzt vor? Die Magie ist zurück, du kannst also wieder zaubern. Ich nehme an, du gehst nach England zurück, oder?" Nach der geplanten Hochzeit mit Astoria fragte sie nicht.

„Ich bleib hier." „Was?" Dracos Aussage liess sie hochfahren und in dem Moment war sie froh, dass ihre Tasse sicher auf dem kleinen Tisch stand. „Was hast du gesagt?", wiederholte sie ungläubig.

„Ich bleibe hier. Direkt nach der Prüfung heute war ich bei der Bank. Sie würden sich mehr als glücklich schätzen, mir einen Ausbildungskredit zu geben. Meinen Eltern habe ich auch schon geschrieben und sie vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Ich werde hier bleiben und zu Ende studieren und ich werde ganz sicher nicht Astoria heiraten." Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein überdimensionales Grinsen sich über sein Gesicht zog. Er hatte es tatsächlich getan. Er hatte sich dazu entschieden, sein eigenes Leben zu führen und das war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl.

Natürlich hatte Hermine die Unterlagen von der Bank sehen wollen und natürlich hatte sich Draco nicht davon abhalten lassen, ihr nicht nur die Unterlagen der Bank zu zeigen, sondern auch seine Pläne für die nächsten Semester mit ihr zu besprechen. Es war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass er wahrscheinlich in eine billigere Wohnung würde umziehen müssen, wenn seine Eltern ihn tatsächlich enterben würden, aber selbst der Gedanke hatte seinen Schrecken verloren. Wenn es wirklich allzu knapp werden sollte mit dem Geld, dann bestand schliesslich immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass er einen Job neben dem Studium annahm.

Am nächsten Morgen genoss es Draco sehr, endlich Zeit zu haben. Es mussten keine Prüfungen geschrieben werden und er hatte auch keine Vorlesungen mehr. Stattdessen konnte er sich in aller Ruhe ein grosses Frühstück gönnen und anschliessend noch eine Idee verfolgen, auf die ihn Hermine am vorherigen Abend gebracht hatte. Er würde sich die Möglichkeiten, sein wirtschaftlich ausgerichtetes Studium mit einer juristischen Komponente zu ergänzen, genauer anschauen.

Es war kurz nach elf Uhr, als er in sein Arbeitszimmer ging und den Laptop anschaltete. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt, an dem er eigentlich mit Hermine den Portschlüssel nach England hatte nehmen sollen. Einen kurzen Augenblick fragte er sich, ob seine Eltern wohl schon seinen Brief bekommen hatten oder ob sie ihn am internationalen Portschlüsselterminal würden abholen wollen. Das leise ‚Pling' seines Laptops kündigte ein weiteres Mail an. Als er sah, dass es von Harry stammte, zögerte Draco nicht, es zu öffnen.

_Lieber Draco_

_Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, wenn ich dich so nenne. Hermine hat mir gesagt, dass deine Prüfungen gut gelaufen sind. Das freut mich. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie mir das würde sagen können. Noch mehr freut mich, dass du zumindest ihr dafür nicht böse bist, dass sie mich gedeckt hat und dir auch nichts gesagt hat, obwohl sie es eigentlich wollte. Sie hat mir auch erzählt, dass du beschlossen hast, Astoria nicht zu heiraten und daher hoffe ich jetzt einfach, dass deine Eltern deinen Entschluss gut aufnehmen werden. Ich wünsche dir auf alle Fälle eine gute Reise, schöne Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr. Ich würde mich freuen, irgendwann wieder von dir zu hören._

_Harry_

Draco starrte den Bildschirm an und las das Mail noch ein weiteres Mal, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass Hermine Harry nicht gesagt hatte, dass er nicht plante nach England zurückzukehren. Er war versucht, einfach das kleine Feld ‚antworten' anzuklicken und Harry zu schreiben, ihm zu sagen, wie sehr ihn seine Lüge verletzt hatte. Ihm zu schreiben, dass er trotzdem nicht nach England zurückkehren würde, dass er das Muggelstudium beenden würde. Noch bevor er allerdings auch nur ein Wort tippen konnte, klingelte es an der Tür.

Gut, es gab immer noch Dinge, die er mit Zauberei verändern würde, wenn er tatsächlich in dieser Wohnung bleiben konnte und die Klingel gehörte eindeutig dazu. Draco stand auf, öffnete die Tür und drückte auf den Knopf, der den automatischen Türöffner betätigte. An die Gegensprechanlage hatte er sich immer noch nicht gewöhnen können. Meistens vergass er einfach, sie zu benutzen.

In der Tür stehend hörte er, wie unten die Eingangstür geöffnet wurde und anschliessend wieder zuschlug. Ein leises Fluchen folgte. Die Stimme kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor, genauso wie die Schritte, die jetzt die Treppe hinaufkamen. Trotzdem hätte ihn wohl nichts darauf vorbereiten können, seine Mutter und seinen Vater wenig später vor sich auftauchen zu sehen.

Das Gesicht seines Vaters schien zu einer einzigen Maske erstarrt zu sein, während das seiner Mutter so aussah, als hätte sie geweint und die Spuren anschliessend mit ein paar geschickten Zaubern verdeckt. Ungeschickt bat er seine Eltern in die Wohnung, nahm ihnen die Umhänge ab, führte sie ins Wohnzimmer und bat ihnen Kaffee an.

Wenig später sassen sie alle in gespannter Stille an seinem Tisch und Draco wartete nur darauf, dass es gleich geschehen würde, dass ihn sein Vater gleich enterben und anschliessend aus der Familie verstossen würde. Denn eigentlich konnte es gar keinen anderen Grund dafür geben, dass seine Eltern sich tatsächlich selber auf den Weg zu ihm gemacht hatten. Seine Mutter sah sich im Wohnzimmer um, musterte den Fernseher und rümpfte unauffällig die Nase. Die Wohnung war ihr eindeutig zu sehr Muggel und längst nicht luxuriös genug.

Auch sein Vater sah sich unauffällig um, allerdings blieb sein Blick auf den, hinter der halbgeschlossenen Tür des Arbeitszimmers fast verborgenen Bücherregalen liegen. Auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich niemals öffentlich zugeben würde, so imponierte es ihm doch, wie gut sich Draco an diese ihm völlig fremde Welt angepasst hatte. Er würde zwar nie verstehen können, was sein Sohn daran fand, in dieser Welt bleiben zu wollen, aber sein Verhalten in den letzten Monaten nötigte ihm dennoch Respekt ab. Draco hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal bei ihm beklagt, ihn nicht einmal darum gebeten, beim Ministerium entsprechend einzuwirken, damit das Problem mit der Magie etwas schneller gelöst wurde. Stattdessen hatte er anscheinend erfolgreich versucht, sich anzupassen. Nun musste er nur noch herausfinden, ob Draco wirklich in dieser Welt zu Ende studieren wollte oder ob das nur eine vorübergehende Idee war, um der Hochzeit mit Astoria zu entkommen. Er hatte seiner Frau von Anfang an gesagt, dass sie Draco nicht zu einer Ehe würde zwingen können, dass ihn so ein Arrangement nicht schneller wieder zurück nach England bringen würde.

Wenn es Draco wirklich ernst war mit seinem Entschluss ein Muggelstudium zu absolvieren, wenn er alles sorgfältig durchdacht hatte, dann war das etwas, das er respektieren konnte und bei dem er auch bereit war, seinem Sohn die notwendige Unterstützung nicht zu versagen.

„Draco, deine Mutter und ich waren etwas überrascht, als wir deinen Brief erhalten haben." Narzissa zog ihr Taschentuch aus der Handtasche hervor, während sich Draco sich aufrichtete, sich grösser machte. „Wie stellst du dir das konkret vor? Wie willst du das Studium finanzieren?" Forschend beobachtete Lucius Draco, wartete auf die kleinen Zeichen, die Unsicherheit verrieten. Sein Sohn erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig und entschlossen. Von Unsicherheit war nicht die geringste Spur zu erkennen.

„Darüber musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, Vater. Das ist alles bereits organisiert. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir gerne die Unterlagen vorlegen." Narzissa tupfte sich vorsichtig mit dem Taschentuch über die Augen. „Was sollen die Leute denken, wenn du einfach die Verlobung mit Astoria löst, Draco? Die Greengrass sind eine sehr angesehene Familie und die Verbindung mit ihnen ist auch für dich ausgesprochen vorteilhaft." Noch einmal wanderte das Taschentuch zum Gesicht. Lucius konnte genau beobachten, wie sich Dracos Augen verhärteten, kalt wurden. „Wenn du mit ins Arbeitszimmer kommen würdest, Vater. Dort kann ich dir alles zeigen. Das Badezimmer befindet sich am anderen Ende des Flurs, Mutter, falls du dich frisch machen möchtest."

Draco führte seinen Vater in sein Arbeitszimmer und legte ihm die verschiedenen Broschüren und auch das Angebot der Bank vor. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als seine Eltern in seiner Wohnung auftauchten, hatte er immer gedacht, dass es schwieriger sein würde seinen Vater zu überzeugen. Seine Mutter, so war bis zu diesem Tag immer seine Meinung gewesen, würde ihm keine Steine in den Weg legen wollen. Jetzt allerdings war der Eindruck, den er gewonnen hatte, ein ganz anderer. Er kannte diesen forschenden Blick seines Vaters und auch dieses leichte Glitzern in den Augen. Dieses leichte Glitzern, das ihm sagte, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn war.

Als sich Lucius das Angebot der Bank vorlegen liess und auch die Informationen zu dem von Draco ausgewählten Studiengang sorgfältig las, wusste dieser, dass er gewonnen hatte. Sein Vater würde ihn unterstützen.

Draco stellte die Kaffeetasse unter die Maschine und stellte sie an. Sein Vater hatte ihn von dem Moment an unterstützt, als er gesehen hatte, dass Draco seinen Plan gut durchdacht hatte und auch bereit war, ihn notfalls ohne die Unterstützung seiner Eltern umzusetzen. Seine Mutter war ein ganz anderer Fall gewesen. Nachdem sein Vater ihm seine Unterstützung zugesichert hatte, hatte sich Draco doch dazu überreden lassen, Weihnachten mit seinen Eltern in England zu verbringen. Während sein Vater die wenigen Tage nutzte, um Draco mit Personen bekannt zu machen, die ihm nach seinem Studium von Nutzen sein konnten, versuchte seine Mutter ihr möglichstes, ihn doch noch zu der Hochzeit mit Astoria zu überreden. Es kam zu mehreren unschönen Szenen, Tränenausbrüchen, aber auch Streitigkeiten und der Drohung, ihn zumindest, was das Blackvermögen betraf, zu enterben. Aber Draco war hart geblieben und schliesslich hatte auch Narzissa einsehen müssen, dass ihre Bemühungen umsonst gewesen waren.

Pünktlich um kurz nach zehn Uhr betrat Draco den Hörsaal und sah sich suchend um. Hermine hatte ihm verraten, dass sowohl sie, als auch Harry diese Vorlesung besuchen würden und tatsächlich, in der rechten oberen Ecke konnte er Harrys vertraute Gestalt ausmachen. Draco spürte, wie sein Magen sich vor Nervosität zusammenzog und sich in seinem ganzen Körper ein Kribbeln ausbreitete, als er langsam durch den Saal ging und die Treppe hinaufstieg und neben Harry stehen blieb.

„Ist der Platz noch frei?" Der Blick, der ihn aus den grünen Augen traf und das Erstaunen, das sich in Harrys Gesicht abzeichnete, liessen Draco plötzlich ruhig werden. Auf ein Nicken Harrys hin, setzte er sich hin. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Und du?" „Harry. Harry Potter. Schön dich wiederzusehen." Und als Harry ihn anlächelte, konnte Draco nicht anders, als dieses Lächeln zu erwidern.

ENDE

A/N: Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und die Reviews.


End file.
